una vida sin memorias
by ranko1792
Summary: estaba muerta, decidió olvidarla llendose de la ciudad. Despues de tantos años creyéndola muerta piensa que se estaba volviendo loco de soledad al ver a una mujer tan parecida a ella, es ella? le asustaba la idea pero estaba decidido a averiguarlo... ¡EPILOGOOOO!
1. adios nerima

**Holaaa… esta es una historia que espero que les guste :) **

…

…..

….

…

Habían pasado ya 3 años desde la muerte de akane, todo había pasado tan rápido. Lo recordaba, las imágenes pasaban como película en su cabeza, verla caer de ese barranco hacia el mar, trato de ir tras ella pero un golpe en su cabeza se lo impidió. Todo se volvió oscuridad en ese momento, desde ese entonces busco por cielo y tierra algún rastro de akane aunque algunos le dijeran que era imposible que ella había muerto, pero el no quería creerlo, necesitaba verla, ver su cuerpo para creer en su muerte mientras no lo viera para el seguía viva. Pasaron los meses y así los años, ranma desde ese entonces no volvió a ser el mismo, juro que nunca se perdonaría perder akane de esa manera, se encerró en su mundo. Sus familiares y amigos trataban de animarlo, trataban de darle fuerzas para seguir adelante. Porque todo tenia que haber pasado así! todo por culpa de ese maldito duelo para ver quien era el mejor y ella se vio afectada, el nuevo enemigo que había llegado a Nerima para reclamar el tablero del dojo tendo, el encuentro había sido en un lugar especifico cerca de un acantilado, ranma había entrenado y estaba convencido de que ganaría, akane por lo preocupada que estaba decidió acompañarlo, recordaba todo, el dia mas horrible de su vida

_Flashback_

_-__**akane quedate en un lugar a salvo!**__ – le advirtió ranma sin quitarle la vista a su enemigo_, _akane obedeció a su prometido y se coloco de tras de unas rocas_

_-__**acabemos con esto de una buena vez ranma saotome y entrégame el tablero del dojo! – **__dijo su contrincante una sonrisa de victoria_

_-__**no estes tan seguro, acabare contigo antes de lo que te imaginas –**__y asi empezó la pelea ranma y su enemigo lucharon con todas sus fuerzas, pero lo que no imaginaba era lo tramposo que podía llegar a ser su contrincante, lanzo varios ataques utilizando armas peligrosas, sus movimientos eran veloces que ranma no se podía dar cuenta, la que si se dio cuenta fue akane que miraba cada detalle de la pelea_

_-__**oye! Espera un momento estas haciendo trampa! –**__ los dos chicos se detuvieron y ranma fijo su vista al chico y vio que en su mano derecha tenia una daga _

_-__** quedamos que sin armas!, eres un tramposo! – **__ranma trato de darle una patada pero el la esquivo con facilidad_

_-__**no quedamos en que tipo de armas, pensé que te referías a otras –**__ el chico se abalanzo a ranma dándole muchos golpes, logro esquivar algunos y también golpearlo cuando utilizo la daga corto el brazo del muchacho, provocando un grito, akane se asusto y se puso de pie _

_-__** anda ranma ríndete y entrégame el tablero - **__ dijo con una sonrisa_

_-__**eso nunca! –**__ ranma salto sobre el y le dio una fuerte patada en el estomago dejándolo sin aire, akane sonrió al ver como su prometido le estaba dando su merecido, en eso el otro muchacho se pone de pie y toma el brazo de ranma tirándolo al otro lado _

_-__**acabare contigo! – **__comenzaron a lanzarse golpes y patadas, pero ranma no era tan rápido como antes, su brazo dolia mucho y estaba perdiendo sangre, el chico aprovecho eso y le dio una fuerte patada en la herida haciendo gritar a ranma, akane con miedo se acerco un poco mas a ellos para socorrer a ranma en cualquier momento que lo necesitara _

_-__**eres un tramposo! Poco hombre! Como puedes pelear sucio! – **__grito akane _

_-__**no te entrometas niña boba! – **__le grito el chico _

_ -__**a quien le llamas boba! Eres un imbécil! – **__akane miro a su prometido de rodillas sujetándose su brazo y mirando con odio al otro chico –__** vamos ranma tu puedes acabar con el! De todas formas el duelo esta perdido el hizo trampa! **_

_**-a quien le llamas tramposo! –**__ el chico se canso de escuchar a la prometida de ranma y se dejo llevar por la ira, corrió hasta akane y la empujo muy fuerte –__** te dije que no te entrometieras! **__– akane tropeso con una piedra cayendo al acantilado_

_-__**AKANE! – **__la respiración de ranma se detuvo por un momento, todo paso en cámara lenta, solo escucho el grito de akane y ver como se perdia de su vista, se levanto para ir de tras de ella pero sintió un golpe muy fuerte en su cabeza que lo dejo inconsciente _

_ -__**Lo siento mucho ranma - **__ dijo el chico antes de marcharse y dejar a ranma solo _

_Fin flashback _

En el momento que despertó busco por todos lados a akane, las lagrimas no dejaban de salir de su rostro, dolor, desesperación, preocupación, toda clase de miedo cruzo por su corazón, no dejaba de pensar en akane, si estaría bien o….no ni siquiera quería imaginarse el echo de perderla para siempre, pasaron las horas su brazo le impedía seguir con la búsqueda pero el seguía no pararía hasta encontrarla, toda la familia llego al lugar y al encontrar a ranma desesperado, llorando y gritando el nombre de akane todos se imaginaron lo peor, lo llevaron a casa arrastrando ya que el quería seguir buscando a akane, pero primero tenían que sanar sus heridas, su madre en ningún momento dejo a su hijo, lo acompañaba todos los días, los demás se estaban encargando de encontrar akane, pero asi pasaron los días y no hubo señales de ella, asi que la dieron por muerta, y que el mar se había llevado su cuerpo. Ranma no asimilaba la situación y busco a su prometida, asi pasaron las semanas y los meses, las demás prometidas buscaban consolarlo pero ninguna pudo, ya que el a todas las desprecio y trato mal, vieron el dolor de ranma asi que se dieron por vencidas, shamppo regreso a china con su abuela y mouse, ukyo se quedo en Nerima dándole su apoyo incondicional a ranma como su mejor amiga, y kodashi, bueno ella se fue a estados unidos a estudiar y se caso con un millonario. Pasaron los años y ranma ya había asimilado la muerte de akane, ya no entrenaba tanto, aun estaba algo deprimido, ya había cumplido los 20 años ese día, decidió que necesitaba alejarse de Nerima, de los recuerdos, todo le recordaba a akane y eso le dolia, su madre entro a la habitación y se sento frente a el

-hijo, estas seguro que quieres esto? – pregunto poniendo su mano sobre la de el

-mamá, de verdad si quieres verme bien de nuevo, necesito irme de aquí – miro hacia la ventana, su madre suspiro resignada no había nada que lo hiciera cambiar de idea

-esta bien, pero recuerda que aquí esta tu familia hijo – se puso de pie y salio de la habitación

Comenzó a empacar sus cosas para irse lejos, se marcharía a Tokio, empezaría una nueva vida y trataría de ser feliz, cuando comenzó a ordenar su ropa un foto cayo al suelo, la levanto y vio akane tomando un refresco y sonriendo, ranma miro la foto con nostalgia y sonrió

-mira como me dejaste marimacho – susurro para si mismo – ahora tengo que huir de aquí – miro la foto detenidamente, sus ojos se comenzaron a llenar de lagrimas y su garganta quería traicionarlo y no dejarlo hablar –no sabes cuanto te extraño… - una lagrima rodo por su mejilla y la seco rápidamente, tenia que salir de ahí cuanto antes, asi que se apresuro y guardo rápidamente sus cosas, bajo hacia la entrada donde todos lo esperaban

-ranma, hijo recuerda que esta siempre será tu casa – dijo el patriarca de los tendo

-ranma, espero que encuentres la felicidad, a akane le gustaría verte sonreír – dijo kasumi con una sonrisa

-ranma, yo ire a vivir a Tokio después de un tiempo, conseguiré un gran empleo asi que si necesitas trabajo para ese entonces yo te ayudare – dijo guiñándole el ojo la mediana de las tendo

Se paro en frente de su madre que trataba de no llorar, lo abrazo muy fuerte, ya no soporto y lloro por su hijo

-mamá, estaré bien, vendré a visitarlos y los llamare seguido – dijo ranma tratando de tranquilizarla

-eso espero hijo, se feliz quieres, y si necesitas dinero o algo no dudes en llamar y yo te lo daré – dijo sonriendo

-no te preocupes mamá, tengo dinero suficiente, alquilare un departamento y conseguiré trabajo no te preocupes – le brindo una sonrisa a su mamá, luego se paro en frente de su padre que lo miraba seriamente

-estas seguro que esto quieres ranma? – pregunto el hombre de los lentes

-si, tu sabes que es lo mejor – genma se quedo un momento mirándolo y lo abrazo

-mucha suerte hijo – ranma en ese momento se despidió de todos y los miro por ultima vez, se subió al taxi y se marcho al aeropuerto

Ranma se marcho de Nerima dejando todos sus recuerdos, sus alegrías, tristezas etc. Se sentó en su lugar y apoyo la cabeza en el asiento

-adios…akane – dijo antes de quedarse dormido


	2. no puede ser!

….

…

….

….

Llego a la ciudad de tokio estaba cansado, no había podido dormir bien. Pero tenia que primero buscar un lugar en donde quedarse, el lugar era nuevo para el, edificios, mucha gente, no estaba acostumbrado a eso, estaba mas acostumbrado a la tranquilidad de Nerima, pero por su bien tenia que estar en un lugar nuevo, lejos de los recuerdos que le hacían daño. Recorrió la ciudad hasta encontrar un departamento no tan caro ni tan barato

-hola? – llamo al timbre, una mujer de aproximadamente 40 años salio

-hola jovencito, necesitas algo? – pregunto amablemente

-si, vine por lo del arriendo –

-ah! Claro!, por favor pasa – ranma siguió a la mujer hacia la casa, era una casa grande de tres pisos, tenia un jardín hermoso con un estanque, por dentro la casa era acogedora y muy bonita, le pareció el lugar perfecto para alojarse, la señora se sentó en el mueble y saco algunos papeles de la mesa

-y dime, vienes de vacaciones o es una estadía permanente – pregunto la mujer mientras se colocaba sus lentes

-pretendo vivir aquí por un tiempo, hasta que logre encontrar un trabajo y poder cambiarme a otro lugar, pero este me parece muy bonito – dijo sonriendo

-muchas gracias, mi hija lo decoro, ella por ahora no vive aquí, trabaja en la universidad dando clases de cultura física, se quiso mudar a un lugar mas cerca - dijo sonriendo – cumplirá 20 años muy pronto es una chica muy inteligente

-ah si? – dijo ranma sonriendo, pero no pretendía hablar de su hija, solo quería saber cuanto le costaba el lugar – y bueno…cambiando de tema cuanto me costara ocupar una habitación? –

-cual es tu nombre? – pregunto, ranma se sentó en el otro mueble quedando frente a ella

-mi nombre es ranma saotome –

-mucho gusto mi nombre es Etsuko Aizawa – sonrió y le entrego unos papeles – mira ranma, el mes te va a costar 2500 yens con comida incluida puedes bajar y comer aquí

-de acuerdo, me sale bien esto, me quedare aquí – sonrió y se puso de pie

-sígueme ranma te mostrare tu habitación - ranma siguió a la mujer y subieron las escaleras, en el segundo piso habían cuatro habitaciones, llegaron al final del pasillo y entraron a la ultima habitación, ranma sabía que esa sería su habitación, no era tan grande, tenia una cama amplia y un televisor, su propio baño y una ventana que daba a la calle, a ranma le gusto mucho ese lugar, respiro hondo y cerro los ojos, pero la primera imagen que se le vino a la cabeza fue la de akane sonriéndole, abrió rápidamente los ojos y miro a la señora

-bien entonces, es un trato – dijo sonriéndole

-claro, puedes desempacar tus cosas, yo iré abajo, ponte cómodo – la mujer salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta, ranma miro la habitación y se sentó en la cama y se acostó con los brazos extendidos

-bien, ahora si empezare de cero – cerro los ojos por un momento, en verdad estaba cansado de un momento a otro ranma había quedado dormido

Ya había anochecido, y un sonido en la puerta lo despertó, se asomo a la ventana y vio una chica de cabello largo con un niño tomada de la mano salir de la casa, no vio su cara, no le dio importancia y fue a tomar un baño para relajarse, para su mala suerte la maldición seguía, aun se convertía en mujer al contacto con el agua fría, espero a que se llenara la tina y aprovecho para llamar a su familia, que tenían que estar preocupados ya que quedo en llamar apenas llegara

-hola? – reconoció la voz de kasumi

-hola kasumi, soy ranma –

-ranma! que alegría escucharte –

-es ranma? – escucho la voz de otra persona en el teléfono

-como están todos por alla? – pregunto el chico de la trenza

-muy bien, estábamos esperando tu llamada, espera aquí te paso a tu mamá que quiere hablar contigo

-hola hijo! – ranma se alegro mucho al escuchar la voz de su madre

-como estas mamá? – pregunto feliz

-estaba preocupada por que no llamabas hijo mio –

-me quede dormido mamá, estaba cansado del viaje – explico su hijo

-entonces ya encontraste un lugar donde quedarte hijo? –

-si mamá, es muy acogedor me gusta mucho, mañana saldré a buscar trabajo, la dueña me dijo que su hija daba clases en una universidad, es joven así que espero que a mi me puedan dar un empleo enseñando artes marciales, aprovechando que soy bueno en eso –

-que alegría hijo! Espero que todo te salga bien! – ranma sonrió al escuchar a su madre, se oía feliz y eso le gustaba mucho

-estoy segura que todo te saldrá de maravilla tesoro, tu padre se pondrá muy contento cuando le diga que llamaste –

-saluda a todos por allá, tengo que colgar quiero tomar un baño y comer algo –

-esta bien hijo, cuídate mucho y llama cuando puedas – ranma noto la alegría de su madre

-si mamá, te quiero adiós – colgó el teléfono, tomo una toalla y se dirigió al baño, se relajo totalmente, estaba listo para empezar una nueva vida, lejos de todo y de todos. Se sentía un poco solo pero sabia que eso seria pasajero no siempre se sentiría asi, buscaría empleo al día siguiente a primera hora, así mantendría su mente ocupada

-esto le gustaría a akane – sonrió, sabia que akane nunca le perdonaría que se dejara hundir en la tristeza y olvidarse de todo, muchas veces había soñado con su amada diciéndole que todo iba a estar bien y que el podía salir adelante y que algún dia encontrar a alguien a quien entregarle su corazón, pero la realidad de el era otra. Por mas que quería aun no podía olvidar akane, aun la amaba con cada fibra de su ser, en ocasiones hasta quiso encontrarse con ella en el otro mundo pero fallaba en sus intentos, sentía un gran vacio en el corazón, se había acostumbrado tanto a la compañía de akane que el echo de saber que estaba muerta era irreal para el, imaginaba que akane solo estaba de viaje o enojada con el y por eso no la veía. En otras sabia que ella había muerto y lloraba por horas hasta quedarse dormido, por eso dejo Nerima le recordaba mucho al amor de su vida

-akane… porque no vienes por mi? – dijo con los ojos cerrados – espero que me estes esperando y cuando nos volvamos a ver, podre decirte lo mucho que te amo y te amare por la eternidad –

Salió del baño y escucho la puerta

-ranma? La cena esta lista, puedes venir –

-gracias, ahora bajo – se vistió rápido y bajo a comer, tenia mucha hambre, al llegar en la mesa estaban la señora Etsuko y una chica de aproximadamente 10 años

-siéntate ranma – dijo Etsuko sonriendo, se sentó y toda la comida que vio la parecía muy apetitosa

-buen provecho! – dijo animado para empezar a comer, a las chicas les pareció increíble el apetito del joven y rieron divertidas, ranma al darse cuenta le dio vergüenza y comenzó a comer mas despacio

-ranma te presento a mi hija, ella es Okiro tiene 11 años –

-mucho gusto – dijo la niña sonriendo

-igualmente es un placer – ranma sonrió

-y dinos ranma, de donde eres? – pregunto la mujer para tener mas confianza

-vengo de Nerima, vine porque quería empezar de cero en una nueva ciudad –

-vienes a estudiar o algo? –

-vengo primero a trabajar, y según como me valla después tal vez termine de estudiar – tomo un sorbo de te

-eres un joven muy apuesto, tienes novia? – esa pregunta hizo que ranma se atorara, y su rostro se volvió triste

-bueno… no pero, tal vez con el tiempo, pueda tener una novia. Pero lo dudo mucho…- comenzó a comer mas despacio con la mirada perdida en el plato

-acaso te engaño tu antigua novia? – pregunto la niña

-Okiro! No seas imprudente – le golpeo con el codo a la niña, sabía que esa pregunta iba a incomodar al chico – no le hagas caso ella siempre es así – dijo sonriendo

-ella murió, hace mucho y yo la amaba bueno la sigo amando – dijo con un tono triste, la niña no dijo nada y siguió comiendo

-lo siento mucho, se lo que es perder a un ser amado – Etsuko tomo la mano de ranma para darle ánimos – yo también perdí a mi esposo, hace 1 año fue muy duro para mi – ranma la miro y comprendía lo que ella sentía, cuando alguien perdía a la persona que mas amaba en el mundo era un golpe muy duro y difícil salir de la tristeza –pero sabes, yo se que a mi esposo no le gustaría verme triste – le dijo sonriendo

-lo se, a akane tampoco le gustaría verme asi – sonrió melancólicamente

-que hermoso nombre – sonrió la señora

La cena siguió tranquila y hablaron de trivialidades hasta que ranma recordó a la hija de Etsuko

-quería preguntarle algo señora Etsuko – ranma ya había terminado de comer y estaba tomando un te

-por favor no me digas señora, dime solo Etsuko –

-jeje bueno Etsuko quería preguntarle, lo que sucede es que usted me dijo que su hija daba clases de cultura física en la universidad, lo que sucede es que yo se artes marciales y quiero saber bueno si es que usted podría ayudarme a conseguir trabajo por medio de su hija – dijo tímidamente esperando una respuesta positiva

-no hay problema, justo hoy ella vino en la tarde, estábamos hablando de su trabajo y me estaba contando que un compañero de ella que justamente daba clases de artes marciales a los chicos de primero se había retirado, ella estaba buscando un remplazo, si quieres podría llamarla y decirle que encontré al chico perfecto – dijo entusiasmada

-enserio!? Pero que suerte muchas gracias – dijo feliz

Todos acabaron de cenar y se retiraron a sus respectivas habitaciones, ranma estaba entusiasmado por el nuevo empleo, Etsuko le dijo que había llamado a su hija y que mañana a primera hora lo llevaría a la universidad para que la conozca, estaba consiente que tenia mucho tiempo que no entrenaba pero con un par de días de practica estaría como nuevo, estaba feliz de comenzar de cero.

Al dia siguiente se levanto muy temprano y desayuno junto con Etsuko y su hija, al acabar todos salieron de la casa

-bien ranma estas listo? – pregunto mientras conducía

-si, muchas gracias por todas las molestias – dijo apenado

-no es problema, me caes bien y estoy ayudándote como si fueras mi hijo – ranma estaba feliz había tenido mucha suerte desde que llego a Tokio estaba convencido que todo le saldría bien

-mamá apresúrate! Quiero ver a a Akari! – decía la niña feliz mientras saltaba en su asiento

-tranquila – rió la señora y miro a ranma – ella adora a su hermana son muy unidas

Al llegar a la universidad se sorprendió de lo grande que era, había muchos chicos y se sintió algo nervioso, las chicas lo volteaban a ver, los chicos lo miraban de manera extraña, asi que decidió no hacer caso a nadie y seguir su camino

-ven ranma busquemos a mi hija – la señora Etsuko guió a ranma hasta llegar a una cancha grande, a lo lejos podía divisar muchos chicos corriendo por toda la cancha y una chica en medio dirigiéndolos

-ahí esta! – dijo Okiro corriendo hacia la chica, ranma y Etsuko siguieron caminando. Ranma vio como la niña se lanzo encima de la chica, le pareció conmovedor vio que la chica toco su silbato y los demás estudiantes hicieron una reverencia y luego se retiraron, cuando se iban acercando mas ranma vio a la chica que se puso frente a ellos, se detuvo, quedo impactado, su corazón se detuvo por un minuto y luego comenzó a latir de manera descontrolada

-ranma, que haces ahí ven – dijo Etsuko llamándolo, ranma no podía articular ninguna palabra, no quitaba los ojos de encima de la chica, su cabello era largo, azulado y sujetado con una cola de caballo alta, vestia un short rojo y una camisa larga amarilla, ella se acerco sonriendo a su madre, sus ojos al solo verlos sintió muchas ganas de llorar, esos ojos que tanto amaba y extrañaba, su brillo y esa sonrisa por la que había llorado por años

-ranma? – dijo la señora acercándose a el, lo vio en shock

-que sucede mamá? – pregunto la chica acercándose, noto que el joven de los ojos azules no paraba de mirarla, a ella le asusto un poco y vio como poco a poco comenzó acercarse, noto como sus manos temblaban, la chica no dijo nada se quedo impactada por que el joven que nunca había visto en su vida se acerco a ella y la abrazo de una manera que nadie nunca lo hizo, sintió un vuelco en su corazón, latía fuerte no entendía nada de lo que pasaba

-no puedo creerlo, akane…- dijo el chico

-ranma? Ella no es akane – dijo Etsuko, de repente todas vieron como el chico se desplomo y cayo desmayado en el césped –hay no! Hija hay que llevarlo a un lugar a salvo

-si mamá ayúdame – entre las dos lo cargaron hasta las bancas

-que paso mamá? Porque se desmayo ranma? – pregunto Okiro

-si, eso fue muy extraño – dijo Akari

-tal vez…le recordaste a su antigua novia, la que murió – dijo mirando tristemente a ranma

-que miedo, me parezco a una muerta – se toco la piel que se le volvió de gallina, akane tomo un pañuelo y lo mojo un poco y lo paso por la frente de ranma, el poco a poco comenzó abrir los ojos y se incorporo, volvió a mirar akane impresionado

-espera! No te desmayes de nuevo, mi nombre es Akari mucho gusto – dijo sonriendo, el corazón de ranma no dejaba de latir era impresionante el gran parecido que tenia ranma con esa chica, su mismo cabello, el color de sus ojos, su cuerpo, su voz…todo

-soy, ranma…saotome – dijo nervioso –lo siento si te asuste, es que…bueno tu… -

-no te preocupes, mi mamá me lo conto tu debes ser el chico que viene por el empleo – la chica le sonrió y el le correspondió

-"es imposible, se parece mucho akane" – pensaba el chico –"dios mio"

…

…..

…

**Hola a todos! **

**Gracias por sus visitas y sus comentarios :D **

** : gracias por leer mi historia seguire actualizando lo mas rápido que pueda :D**

** : te agradesco el comentario es muy lindo de tu parte, :D espero que te siga gustando mi historia y saludos! **


	3. cosechando esperanzas

**Hola a todos mis queridos lectores, me siento feliz que les este gustando mi historia :D un saludo a todos los que me escribieron y les agradesco por sus comentarios :D**

**Una cosa mas creo que en esta semana no podré escribir porque es mi ultimo dia de clases en la u y ya saben semana de exámenes finales, toca estudiar mucho. Pero tratare de dejarles otro capitulo lo mas rápido posible! **

…

…**..**

…**.**

El seguía viendo a la chica hablar pero no le prestaba atención solo la veía, le era imposible creer que era akane, ella había muerto, pero Akari era demasiado parecida a akane, que lograba hacer que el cuerpo de ranma reaccionara como cuando estaba con akane, sentía sus manos sudar, su corazón queriéndose salir de su lugar. Sentía las incontrolables ganas de abrazarla y decirle lo mucho que la había extrañado, que nunca la dejaría ni un solo minuto sola y que la amaría por el resto de su vida

-me estas escuchando ranma? – pregunto la chica de cabellos azules

-que…ah si claro, perfectamente – dijo sin entender lo que había dicho la chica

-ranma seguro que te sientes bien, podremos ir a la casa – dijo Etsuko preocupada al verlo en ese estado, sabia perfectamente como estaba, ver el reflejo de alguien que perdiste puede ser muy impactante

-no! Enserio estoy bien – dijo levantándose – perdón por lo de hace un rato –hizo una reverencia

-pierde cuidado – le sonrió, ranma sintió de nuevo que su corazón volvía a vivir –asi que eres bueno en las artes marciales? A mi también me gustan mucho

-"akane también le gustaba mucho" – pensó el chico – si quieres puedo demostrarte lo que se hacer

-esta bien, según eso veré que el puesto sea tuyo – ambos chicos se alejaron y se pusieron en posición de combate

Akari corrió hacia ranma y lanzo una patada que el chico pudo esquivar con facilidad dio un salto y se coloco de tras de akane, ella se agacho y dio una patada al suelo para hacerlo caer, el brinco y puso su pie para hacerla caer a akane, la tenia tomada de la mano, se quedaron mirando, ranma sintió que el mundo se le venia encima, si, no cavia la menor duda ella tenia que ser akane, pero imposible akane había muerto.

-eres bueno! – dijo Akari riendo y poniéndose de pie, ranma no dijo nada solo la observaba

-que excelente elección mamá, hablare con el director y le dire que conseguí un remplazo, espérenme un momento – ranma vio como akari se marchaba

-quieren tomar algo mientras Akari vuelve? – pregunto Etsuko con una sonrisa

-yo quiero una malteada de chocolate! – grito la niña animada

-si, vamos – comenzaron a caminar rumbo a la cafetería, ranma miraba atrás viendo a Akari perderse entre los edificios

Ya dentro de la cafetería, Etsuko se dio cuenta de que ranma no estaba nada bien, estaba distraído con la mirada perdida

-estas seguro que quieres quedarte ranma? – pregunto Etsuko algo preocupada

-ah…que? – reacciono ranma

-te veo algo distraído, seguro que no quieres volver a casa? –

-no, estoy bien enserio, quiero quedarme – dijo en un tono seguro

-lo que pasa es que a ranma le gusta mi hermana – Okiro le guiño un ojo haciendo que ranma se sonrojara

-Okiro por favor no seas imprudente – le dio un golpe por de bajo de la mesa

-no…es eso…es que….- Etsuko sabia perfectamente que era lo que pasaba, ranma había recordado a akane, al parecer Akari era idéntica a ella

-no te preocupes ranma, sabes….siempre dicen que uno tiene un doble en cualquier parte del mundo – dijo sonriendo

-"porque tienen que pasarme estas cosas a mi!" – pensaba ranma, estaba demasiado confundido. Si se alejo de Nerima fue con la intención de ya no sufrir para olvidar un poco a akane y seguir con su vida y no hundirse en la depresión, pero ahora era peor una chica igual akane, sabia que eso le iba afectar, pero juraba que si akane tuviera alguna otra hermana ella seria su hermana gemela, le dolia el pecho, quería averiguar, pero sabia que seria inútil, sabia que ella era la hija de Etsuko como era posible que fuera akane

-aquí están las bebidas – ranma fijo su vista en la chica que les traia las bebidas, era alta vestia un uniforme de camarera la que le hacia ver muy sexy, su cabello era café y sus ojos azules, ranma se dio cuenta de que la chica lo estaba coqueteando al entregarle su bebida de cerca con una linda sonrisa

-gracias – dijo ranma algo nervioso por la cercanía de la chica

-es un placer – se puso en frente de todos – si se les ofrece algo mas no duden en llamarme

-valla ranma, al parecer le gustas – dijo Etsuko pícaramente, ranma solo sonreía

-ahí viene mi hermanita! – Okiro se levanto para ir corriendo donde su hermana

-les traje excelentes noticias – dijo Akari con una gran sonrisa, se sentó a lado de ranma y lo miro feliz –ranma, te traje estos papeles, solo fírmalos y mañana mismo empiezas a dar clases aquí

-que gran noticia! No crees ranma? – dijo Etsuko emocionada

-si…muy buena – ranma aun le daba algo de miedo ver a Akari

-bueno tengo que dejarlos, tengo una clase en 10 minutos – se levanto de su puesto y su mirada la dirigió a ranma – fue un placer conocerte ranma, y ya quiero que empieces cuanto antes – dijo feliz, luego se marcho

-mira mamá a ranma le gusta el esta sonrojado – dijo Okiro en voz baja

Etsuko solo vio tiernamente a ranma, el no dejaba de mirar a Akari.

Ya cuando fueron a casa, ranma de lo confundido que estaba decidió dormir una siesta. Se acostó en su cama boca abajo

-"es idéntica a akane" – pensaba el chico – "será posible que…" – de solo imaginar el echo de que akane estuviera viva lo hacia el hombre mas feliz del mundo, pero no quería hacerse ilusiones, luego recordó las palabras de Etsuko "todos tienen un doble en cualquier parte del mundo" estaba realmente confundido, lo que si tenia claro es que esa chica hacia que el sintiera las mismas sensaciones que tenia cuando estaba con akane, y mucho mas cuando la abrazo o practico con ella. Sentía la esencia de akane pero era extraño, algo que le planteaba la duda de tanto pensar se que dormido.

Etsuko iba a llamarlo para cenar pero al verlo profundamente dormido decidió dejarle una nota en la mesa diciéndole que la cena estaba en el microondas y que cuando despertara la podía ir a ver.

Cuando despertó ya era tarde porque estaba oscuro, había dormido mucho, un sonido proveniente de su estomago lo despertó. Se incorporo y vio la hora eran las 10 de la noche. Se levanto tal vez ya habían cenado asi que no quería molestar pero cuando vio la nota en la puerta se sintió aliviado, moría de hambre así que fue directo a la cocina a calentar su comida y comer, cuando acabo de comer subió a darse un baño

-bueno, ya mañana será un gran día – dijo entusiasmado para regresar a dormir

Un olor delicioso lo despertó, cuando abrió los ojos vio a Okiro en la puerta de su habitación, ella se sonrojo de inmediato al ser descubierta

-mi mamá dice que el desayuno esta listo – salió corriendo de la habitación, ranma solo sonrió y se levanto para cambiarse

Se puso su traje chino de color rojo sin mangas y su típico pantalón negro. Bajo las escaleras y se encontró con la sonrisa de Etsuko y para su sorpresa Akari se encontraba ahí, se quedo quieto al final de las escaleras mirando a Akari, ella al darse cuenta se sonrojo de inmediato

-buenos días – dijo con una linda sonrisa que estaba volviendo loco a ranma

-buenos…días – se acerco lentamente

-buenos días ranma – saludo Etsuko – Akari nos acompaña hoy decidió venir a verte ya que quería llevarte directamente con el decano – ranma miro de reojo a Akari que no apartaba su vista del plato y podía notar ese leve sonrojo en sus mejillas

-no te importa que halla venido por ti verdad ranma? – dijo sonriendo tímidamente

-no, claro que no es más me ahorraste el trabajo porque no tenía como ir y tal vez hubiera llegado tarde – dijo riendo

-valla el desayuno se ve delicioso – dijo ranma al ver un banquete en la mesa

-yo ayude! – dijo Akari entusiasmada

-no es verdad, cocinas horrible! – dijo riendo Okiro, Akari le lanzo una mirada asesina a su hermana, ranma bajo la mirada y recordó que akane tampoco sabia cocinar, era demasiado extraño que hasta en eso fueran idénticas, una parte de el estaba alimentando una esperanza pero otra parte de el estaba preparándose para el duro golpe de al final darse cuenta que ella no era akane

-bueno, yo…- reía nerviosamente Akari – no importa si ayude o no! – se enojo y comenzó a comer deprisa

Al terminar de comer, ambos salieron de la casa al carro de Akari

-adios! Que tengan un buen dia! – Se despedía Etsuko desde la puerta

Ya en el auto ninguno de los dos decía nada, era realmente incomodo y mas para ranma. Asi que quiso romper el hielo y entablar una conversación

-puedo preguntarte algo? – dijo sin mirar dejar de mirar al frente

-dime – respondió la chica

-que edad tienes? – dijo sin rodeos

-19 por que? –

-bueno, eres muy joven. Porque eres profesora y no eres una estudiante mas? – se dio cuenta que esa pregunta incomodo un poco a Akari, después de un rato de silencio ella contesto

-es una larga historia –

-no quieres contármela? – no dejaba de mirarla

-no te tengo la suficiente confianza – llegaron a un semáforo, Akari se relajo y dirigió su vista a ranma –tu también eres joven, porque no estudias? –

-bueno, vine aquí sin nada. No tengo el dinero suficiente para pagar la universidad así que esta es mi única opción

Akari no dijo nada mas y se dispuso a conducir, ranma la miraba de reojo en cierta parte se sentía mal porque esa chica era idéntica a akane, además tenia ciertas dudas, no quería ilusionarse pero quería arriesgarse, trataría de averiguar sobre la vida de esa chica a como de lugar. Y por otra parte se sentía bien con su compañía sentía que era ella

-ya llegamos – se estaciono y bajo del auto –te llevare con el decano para que te presentes y te entreguen tu uniforme – ranma la siguió hasta un edificio, Akari iba delante de el, trataba de seguirle el paso pero ella caminaba muy rápido. De repente al abrir el ascensor vio como el rostro de Akari cambiaba de aspecto como de fastidio

-akari! Preciosa! Que gusto verte! – un hombre de cabellos oscuros y ojos verdes tarto de abrazarla pero ella lo golpeo en el hombro

-no molestes hidoki! – dijo enojada, ranma al ver esa escena le recordaba mucho a la de kuno cuando molestaba a akane

-queria pedirte una cita hoy, bueno para recordar viejos tiempos – dijo en un tono seductor a lo que ranma reacciono y le enfado mucho y comenzó a toser para que notaran su presencia

-que viejos tiempos ni que nada! Yo ya no tengo nada que ver contigo! – ranma se dio cuenta del asunto y se puso en medio de los dos, Akari lo miro y sonrió, el otro chico lo mira enfadado, y ranma solo miraba al frente como si nada estuviera pasando

-sabias que es de mala educación meterse en medio de dos personas que están hablando! – reclamo hidoki

-yo no veo que a ella le agrade hablar contigo – dijo tranquilamente, hidoki echaba humos de la cabeza al ver como ese chico que nunca había visto se enfrentaba

El ascensor se abrió y hidoki salio echo una fiera, cuando el ascensor se cerro Akari no paro de reir

-gracias ranma, no sabia como quitarme a ese pesado de encima – dijo sonriendo

-por lo que veo ustedes fueron algo verdad? – dijo mirando de lado

-por desgracia… solo es un aprovechado! Busca beneficiarse con los problemas de los demás! –

-y que problema tuviste? – pregunto curioso

-es una larga historia – dijo sin mas

-al parecer tienes muchas historias que contarme – dijo divertido

-ya te lo dije, no tengo la suficiente confianza contigo – cuando el ascensor se abrió los chicos salieron de ahí y se dirigieron a la oficina del decano

-bien ranma, te advierto que el puede ser un poco extraño–ranma se imagino en ese momento a un loco como el director de su antigua escuela

-buenos días – dijo Akari, un hombre de ya avanzada edad y con lentes se acerco a los chicos

-hola linda Akari – dijo luego se acomodo sus lentes y vio a ranma que lo miraba de un modo extraño – este es el joven que me dijiste?

-si, le presento a ranma saotome. El dará las clases de artes marciales – ranma hizo una reverencia

-que buen físico muchacho! – se acerco a su escritorio y saco de el un gi y se lo entrego – este es tu uniforme y tu horario – por lo que veo en 1 hora te toca dar clases asi que date prisa

-si! – salio de la oficina disparado, Akari salio de tras de el riendo

-creo que le caíste bien! Vamos te muestro donde darás tus clases – ranma siguió Akari hasta llegar a un salón amplio

-cuantos deportes ensañan aquí? – pregunto ranma para hacer conversación

-hay algunos, como futboll, bolley boll, artes marciales, cultura física, natación entre otros – dijo tranquila

-porque escogiste cultura física? –

-bueno porque el futboll es solo para hombres, bolley boll ya tiene maestra, artes marciales….si soy buena pero no tanto y natación no podría porque no se nadar, la verdad odio el agua me da terror – ranma bajo la mirada, sintió una punzada en el pecho, estaba afectándole estar cerca de Akari, si estuviera loco sin duda sabría que era akane en persona

-porque odias el agua? – pregunto sin verla

-porque siempre preguntas cosas privadas? – Akari sonrió y le mostro el área –bueno ranma te dejo, tengo que cambiarme y dar clases, nos vemos a la salida te mostrare como llegar a casa

-adios…- dijo suavemente casi en un susurro, la vio caminando despacio hasta la puerta y se detuvo y volteo a verlo

-te digo algo…- agacho la mirada y se sonrojo un poco – siento como, si nos conociéramos desde hace mucho tiempo – dicho esto salió deprisa sin darle tiempo a ranma de reaccionar

-akane…- ranma la observo llendo –será posible que sea akane!? – ranma sentía que se estaba volviendo loco, no sabia que hacer tenia una esperanza pero a la vez sentía que no. Se sentó en las bancas y apoyo su manos en sus piernas – esto terminara afectándome –

**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

**Espero que les halla gustado :D**

**Comenten si les gusta! :D **


	4. sospechas y recuerdos

**Amigoooos lectores jajaja no aguante las ganas de subir otro capitulo ahora si este y a estudiar jajaja entiendan me picaban las manos por escribir asi que aquí les traigo otro :D **

**Gracias por todos sus comentarios!**

**Aaahh por cierto aveces confundo los personajes y escribo akane en vez de Akari jajaja es la costumbre de escribir akane pero ustedes ya saben que es Akari **

**Un beso! :* **

…

….

…

….

Luego de cambiarse de ropa y ponerse su gi, estaba listo para empezar la clase, miro la hora y ya era su hora de clases, poco a poco vio como fueron llegando algunos estudiantes todos eran hombres, venían conversando sobre chicas, algunos sobre autos y otros sobre comida y otras cosas. Todos miraron extraño al que sería su nuevo profesor, ranma se dio cuenta y supo que era por la edad ya que el se veía igual de joven que ellos, hicieron fila y una reverencia

-buenos días, mi nombre es ranma saotome y seré su profesor de artes marciales – dijo paseándose enfrente de los chicos – alguna pregunta? –ranma vio como un chico del fondo alzaba la mano y se detuvo a mirarlo

-cuántos años tiene? – pregunto el chico

-se que piensan que soy joven para ser su profesor, pero no tengo porque darles explicaciones de mi vida, así que limítense a obedecer y seguir mi clase – dijo con un tono seguro

Una vez empezada las clases ranma les mostro algunas katas complicadas a los chicos, ellos quedaron sorprendidos al ver la gran habilidad del chico, su maestro nunca la tuvo. Les gustaba mucho la nueva clase con el profesor ranma, ranma se sentía satisfecho todos le obedecían, y practicaban con mucho esfuerzo.

-bien! Esta es la ultima que practicamos, recuerden que las artes marciales se las practica por pasión no por ser una materia mas –

-si sensei! – gritaron los alumnos, a ranma le gustaba tener el respeto de los chicos y mas si eran de su edad.

Cuando acabo la clase se sentó en la banca y reviso su horario, solo tenia una ultima clase y seria a la ultima hora, era temprano asi que decidió ir a la cafetería a tomar algo. Pasó por la cancha y vio a Akari dar su clase, paro un segundo y la miro detenidamente. Era tan hermosa tanto como su akane, su cuerpo era perfecto, su cabello atado con una cola dejaba ver su cuello y eso lo volvía loco, bajo la mirada sonrojado, sentía como si estuviera traicionando la memoria de akane, pero… el pensaba que Akari era akane, no lo aseguraba tenia una batalla en su cabeza. Siguió su camino no antes si darle una ultima mirada Akari, esa linda sonrisa y esos gestos de seriedad que ponía al dar la clase, solo tenia ganas de ir y besarla como siempre quiso, pero que estaba pensando! Esa no era su akane! Era solo Akari, una chica parecida akane.

Cuando llego a la cafetería, tomo asiento en una mesa que daba a la ventana y la linda chica, de cabellos cafes y ojos azules de la cafetería se acerco de nuevo

-veo que eres nuevo profesor – dijo atrayendo la mirada del chico

-jeje si, recién empezó hoy – la mirada de la chica lo intimidaba, lo miraba con tanto deseo que el solo le aparto la vista

-quieres que te traiga algo para beber? – pregunto acercándose

-bueno…la verdad no se que pedir – rió nervioso

-si quieres puedo ayudarte a ordenar – le guiño el ojo

-desde cuando tomaste la costumbre de acércate a pedir ordenes – ambos chicos fijaron la vista en la chica de cabellos azules que apareció en la puerta de la cafetería, su mirada era de pocos amigos, ranma sintió el aura de la chica, era imposible! Era el mismo de akane cuando se ponía celosa, definitivamente estaba volviéndose loco!

-solo soy amable con el nuevo maestro, que por cierto donde quedaron mis modales – miro a ranma y le extendió la mano – mi nombre es Noriko Oshida es un placer….- lo miro esperando que le dijera su nombre

-ranma saotome – le tomo la mano a la chica

-si quieres conservar tu trabajo será mejor que desaparezcas! – akari se acerco con la mirada mas asesina que pueda haber

-si decides tomar algo, me avisas – se fue sin antes guiñarle un ojo, la forma de caminar de esa chica era demasiado coqueta, ranma escucho un suspiro de Akari, la vio sentarse pesadamente

-es una insoportable! – dijo cerrando los ojos

-acaso tu…- Akari se imagino lo que iba a decir y rió nerviosa

-no! Claro que no estaba celosa! Solo que….ella simplemente no me cae bien, es una arrastrada – dijo mirando hacia la ventana, luego de unos momentos de silencio lo miro sonriente – y que tal tu primer día como profesor

-no me puedo quejar, lo hice muy bien – dijo alegre

-enserio! Que bueno, cuando yo di mi primera clase me dio tanto miedo que me desmaye! – dijo riendo haciendo que ranma también riera

-tienes una linda sonrisa, me recuerda a alguien – ranma se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y se puso nervioso, no pudo controlarlo, solo lo dijo y se arrepentía con toda el alma

-lo se – dijo mirándolo con una sonrisa – mi mamá me conto, y sabes que… tu también me recuerdas a alguien – dijo riendo

-enserio? A quien? – pregunto curioso

-no lo se – dijo divertida

-anda dime – insistió sonriendo

-de verdad, no lo se, aunque suene extraño, me recuerdas a alguien que no recuerdo – rió diverdida, ranma se quedo pasmado, su corazón comenzó a latir de prisa, a que quería referirse con eso, definitivamente esa chica le traería muchos dolores de cabeza, no quería ser directo con ella y preguntarle oye disculpe tu por si acaso no eres mi prometida muerta que por causas de la vida esta viva y no recuerda nada

-en que tanto piensas ranma? – pregunto akari

-en…nada no es nada – sonrió, Akari le devolvió la sonrisa

-bueno ranma, fue un placer charlar contigo pero tengo clases – se levanto de su lugar

-si – la vio alejarse – oye te veo cuando acaben las clases! – le dijo antes de irse

-seguro nos vemos en el estacionamiento! – se despidió con la mano

-y ahora que hago? – dijo desesperado tapándose la cabeza con sus manos

-ya se fue la gruñona? – la mesera coqueta se acerco de nuevo

-si y yo también me voy adiós – dijo antes de salir corriendo

Ranma camino y camino hasta que llego a la cancha donde Akari daba su clase de cultura física, la observo detenidamente y se sentó para observarla mejor

-"porque será que me dijo que le recuerdo a alguien que no recuerda?" – pensaba el chico – "es tan parecida a akane, tienen las mismas cualidades, los mismos miedos, la misma aura cuando se enoja, pero…nosotros enterramos akane, mis padres y su familia todos fuimos a su entierro, bueno aunque yo…"

_**Flashback**_

Cuando todos habían sido realistas con la situación aceptaron la muerte de akane, buscaron por mar y tierra pero nunca hallaron rastro de ella, los oficiales dijeron que tal vez estaría en el fondo del mar, o tal vez fue devorada por algún tiburón, muy cruel la manera de decirles que la menor de las tendo había fallecido, soun no paraba de llorar, todos lloraban a excepción de alguien que aun no llegaba a la casa, ranma había salido desde la mañana a buscar a su prometida, llevaba días buscándola pero no hallaba rastro de ella. Ya rendido y con la mirada triste regreso a casa, pero no se rendiría, mañana seguiría buscando a su prometida para regañarla por haber desaparecido tanto tiempo y tenerlo muy preocupado y luego la llenaría de besos y le diría que la amaba, cuando entro noto la energía que emanaba desde adentro, era muy triste. Tuvo miedo al entrar al recibidor, abrió lentamente la puerta y se encontró con toda la familia llorando y con las miradas gachas. Busco la mirada de su madre y la encontró pero fue como una punzada en el pecho

-ranma… - dijo suavemente su mamá

-no…- ranma retrocedió unos pasos

-hijo, por favor – vio como las lagrimas de su madre caían como cascada

-no…no es verdad – su cuerpo tembló y corrió hacia la habitación de akane su madre lo siguió junto con genma

-AKANE! APARECE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ! – busco por toda la habitación pero no había rastro de ella, desesperado tiro todo lo que encontró a su alrededor, hasta caer al suelo derrotado con el alma rota en mil pedazos

-hijo… - su madre se acerco temerosa – los oficiales, dijeron que ya era tarde, que su cuerpo –

-NO LO DIGAS! – grito ranma para luego romper en llanto, tapo su cara con su manos, a sus padres se les partía el corazón de verlo así –TORPEE! – grito, se levanto de golpe y comenzó a golpear todo, la mesa, la cama y la pared – AKANE! PORQUE! PORQUE!

-hijo cálmate! – grito genma

-NO ME PIDAS QUE ME CALME! AKANE NO PUEDE ESTAR MUERTA! – golpeaba cada vez mas las paredes

-perdón hijo pero tengo que hacer esto – de pronto ranma sintió como todo su alrededor se nublaba y cayo inconsciente en la cama de akane

-porque hiciste eso genma! – protesto nodoka

-acaso no lo ves mujer – ambos miraron a su hijo, era la tristeza en persona aun dormido se podía ver el dolor – el pobre no aguanto la noticia, el la amaba y perdió… perdió a la mujer con la que iba a casarse – nodoka lo miro y luego rompió en llanto y abrazo a genma, este solo le correspondió el abrazo y miro a su hijo, le daba mucha pena verlo asi nunca lo había visto de esa manera

A la mañana siguiente, se levanto pesadamente. Sintió un dolor de cabeza insoportable, bajo las escaleras y abrió la puerta del comedor

-alguien sabe porque la torpe de akane me golpeo! La cabeza no deja de dolerme! – todos quedaron sorprendidos, ranma luego los miro y vio como lo miraban de una manera tan extraña, se pregunto porque todos vestían de negro –que…sucede?

-es mejor llamar al doctor tofu – dijo nodoka, y justo llegaba el doctor tofu para apoyar a la familia, nodoka se llevo a ranma y genma le conto lo que sucedió con ranma

-es una reacción del cerebro, cuando pasa algo que impacta mucho a la persona en un estado incontrolable lo que hace es borrar ese suceso de su memoria – dijo tomando te

-como perder la memoria? – pregunto nabiki

-exacto, ranma recibió una noticia muy grave que le afecto de sobremanera, su cerebro lo que hizo para que no sufriera fue suprimirlo de su memoria –

-por esa razón no recuerda nada de la muerte de mi hermanita – dijo kasumi con lagrimas

-pobre mi muchacho – genma se sintió muy triste

-lo que hay que hacer, es darle esto, los traje por si acaso – les mostro unas píldoras

-para que son? – pregunto soun

-son pastillas antidepresivas, creo que ranma las necesita urgentemente

-NOOOO! – todos se asustaron al escuchar un grito de la planta de arriba y subieron asustados

-es mentira! Es mentira! – todos vieron a ranma tapar su cara con la almohada

-hijo, cálmate – le pedía nodoka a llantos

-akane no! – lloraba ranma

-ranma toma esto te hará bien – tofu se acerco para darle las pastillas, el chico solo con un movimiento de su brazo las aventó hacia la pared

-déjenme solo! – les grito, todos se quedaron quietos nadie sabia que hacer – por favor… quiero estar solo – les dijo suplicando, todos comprendieron el dolor de ranma y cumplieron su petición.

Ya habían pasado dos días, hasta que pudieran traer el ataúd de akane para poder enterrarlo, nodoka a veces entraba a la habitación de ranma para animarlo y que coma, a duras penas el chico probaba un bocado, todos morían de la pena, y mas el chico de la trenza que no lograba asimilar la situación.

-donde esta ranma? – pregunto Nodoka ya lista para ir al entierro de quien había sido su nuera favorita

-el… esta en su cuarto no quiere salir – dijo kasumi muy triste, toda la familia vestía de negro. Era un dia muy triste para la familia tendo y saotome. Ranma desde que se entero de la muerte de akane no había salido de su cuarto ni un solo momento, le había gritado a todo aquel que quisiera entrar a verlo

-porque me abandonaste akane…- decía el chico de los ojos azules, los cuales estaban hinchados de tanto llorar y aun asi seguía derramando lágrimas, habían varias fotos en el suelo mientras el sostenía una entre sus manos, todas eran de akane, pero la que sostenía le gustaba mas era de ella sonriendo a la cámara mientras sacaba la lengua

-todo es mi culpa! Yo tenia que haberte salvado! O incluso, tenia que haber muerto en tu lugar! – soltó un leve sollozo mientras se aferraba a la fotografía –nunca me lo perdonare akane

-ahora…ahora con quien voy a pelear por las mañanas, ahora quien me despertara para ir al colegio, a quien le diré torpe marimacho – se quedo callado por unos segundos – akane, ahora como podre decirte que te amo como nunca ame a nadie en mi vida…

-ranma hijo, por favor vamos al entierro – nodoka apareció en la habitación

-no se mamá – dijo entrecortadamente

- por lo menos, para que te despidas de akane – dijo en tono suplicante

-esta bien –

Ya todos habían ido al cementerio, ranma pudo observar de lejos a todos sus familiares y amigos, todos estaba ahí shamppo, la abuela, mouse, ukyo, ryoga, sus compañeros del colegio todos!

Ranma se quedo de tras de todos observando detenidamente, las miradas de lastima no dejaban de agobiarlo, todos lo miraban y eso era lo que mas detestaba

El padre empezó con el discurso, todos al menos algunos lloraban por la muerte de la chica, su padre no podía estar en pie y tuvieron que ponerle una silla, pronto una gotas de lluvia comenzaron hacerse presente todos llevaban paraguas para no mojarse, justo en el momento que estaba lloviendo comenzaron a bajar el ataúd de akane, ese fue un golpe muy duro para ranma, lo que hizo fue salir corriendo, todos lo vieron y sintieron mucha lastima por el, a los lejos se podía observar una pelirroja con el corazón echo pedazos, sus ojos tan cerrados como si la vida dependiera de ello, corrió y corrió hasta caer agotada

-AKANEEEEEE!- grito la pequeña pelirroja mientras si mirada se dirigía al cielo las lagrimas se confundían con la lluvia.

_**Finflashback **_

Una lagrima rodo por la mejilla del chico sin darse cuenta, despertó de su recuerdo, se levanto y sabía que era absurdo pensar que Akari era akane, simplemente tenían cosas en común además de su físico. Vio la hora y faltaba poco para dar su clase asi que se apresuro para ir al gimnasio, paso el tiempo y trato de concentrarse, por suerte dio la clase como espero darla, todos sus alumnos quedaron satisfechos, miro el reloj y ya era la hora de salida

-bueno alumnos fue todo por hoy, practiquen lo que les enseñe – dijo antes de despedirse

-mira la maestra Akari – escucho murmullos de los chicos

-es tan linda – ranma siguió las voces y vio a Akari con la ropa que cargaba en la mañana parada en la puerta de entrada

-adiós chicos – se despidió de los jóvenes que se marchaban con una sonrisa de bobos

-los tratas como si fueras mayor – ranma ríe al ver a Akari demostrar madures

-pues si no los tratas como alumnos no te respetaran – dijo acercándose a ranma –que tal tu clase

-perfecta! Al parecer soy el mejor – sonrió orgulloso de su trabajo Akari le correspondió la sonrisa

-que bueno, vine a buscarte porque… bueno porque estaba aburrida y no quería esperar mas – dijo un poco nerviosa, ranma se dio cuenta de eso y trato de no verla a los ojos, quería aceptar de una vez por todas que ella no era akane

-de acuerdo, vamos – camino hasta la puerta, Akari lo observo se veía algo extraño, no como en la mañana se preguntaba que le pasaba pero no se atrevía a preguntárselo, camino de tras de el hasta llegar al auto

-entras? – pregunto al verlo parado sin hacer ningún movimiento

-bueno….no creo que me traigas y me lleves a casa todos los días, tengo que aprender a ir en autobús – a ranma en el fondo no le gustaba despreciarla pero recordaba a akane y sentía que le faltaba a su memoria asi que haría todo por mantenerse alejado de Akari

-esta bien – hizo un gesto de disgusto –ve a la parada que está en frente, espera el bus de color azul que diga calle okinagua y ese te dejara en la esquina de la casa adiós! – entro a su auto y arranco ranma no se sorprendió de su actitud, tenía la sospecha de que iba a reaccionar así

Le tomo casi una hora en llegar a casa, subió a su habitación y vio a Okiro viendo televisión

-hola – saludo ranma

-hola ranma – la niña se sentó en el mueble y lo miro – mi mamá no está pero dejo el almuerzo en el microondas puedes calentarlo y comer – volvió acomodarse para seguir viendo sus caricaturas

-tu no estudias tampoco? – pregunto al verla que no salía de casa

-si estudio pero mi escuela está en huelga – dijo riendo –los profesores se quejan que les pagan poco

-pensé que también eras como tu hermana que no estudia – dijo divertido

-si, ella no estudia porque no tiene sus papeles – dijo sin dejar de ver la tele dejando a ranma algo sorprendido

-"papeles a que se referirá con eso" – pensó ranma, mientras comenzó a caminar por la casa, observando las fotos eran de la señora Etsuko y su esposo y luego con Okiro cuando era pequeña y por ultimo una con Akari pero ya mayor

-oye…Okiro me muestras tu álbum de fotos? – dijo mostrando el menor interés

-para que quieres verlo? – pregunto la niña curiosa

-bueno, quiero vero como eras de bebe – dijo sonriendo tímidamente, la niña mostro una gran sonrisa y subió a la habitación, pronto la vio bajando con un álbum grande de fotos

-te mostrare todas las fotos – dijo feliz, abrió el álbum y le mostraba todas las fotos una por una, cuando sus papas se casaron, cuando ella era bebe pero ninguna de Akari eso lo hizo sospechar aun mas

-dime…porque no tienen fotos de Akari creí que era tu hermana mayor – dijo viendo las fotos – y aquí solo apareces tu

-bueno…mi mamá no quiere que lo diga – cerro el álbum e hizo un gesto como cerrándose la boca con un candado

-anda…dime somos amigos no? No le diré a nadie – ranma quería sacarle información a como de lugar, la niña lo vio algo dudosa pero al final sonrió y le hizo un gesto para que se acerque

-te diré un secreto pero no se lo cuentes a nadie – ranma asintió con la cabeza –Akari no es hija de mi mamá, ella la adopto hace mas de tres años

Las palabras se repetían en su cabeza lentamente, sus sospechas aumentaron mucho mas, era demasiado parecida a akane a tal punto de decir que era ella, tenían mas mismas cualidades, y ahora que era adoptada y mas aun hace mas de tres años justo cuando akane desapareció, ranma se perdió en sus pensamientos no dejaba de pensar en el asunto pero era imposible enterraron a akane, el ataúd estaba ahí, pero….

-nunca vi su cuerpo… - dijo casi en un susurro

-dijiste algo? – pregunto la niña

-eh? – la miro – no…nada, ahora vuelvo gracias por mostrarme tus fotos – ranma salió directo a su habitación a llamar a Nerima

-hola? – contesto nodoka

-mamá? – nodoka se alegro de escuchar a su hijo

-ranma! Hijo mío como estas! Hace mucho que no llamas –

-mamá necesito preguntarte algo muy delicado – nodoka noto la preocupación en el tono de voz de ranma

-que sucede cariño – pregunto asustada

-el día…el día que enterramos akane, tu viste su cuerpo? – hubo un silencio por parte de nodoka – se sincera conmigo mamá te lo pido

…**.**

…**.**

…**.**

…**.**

**Hasta aquí! **

**Comentarios, sugerencias, se acepta de todo tipo, otro dia vendre con otro capitulo **** creo que sea un poco largo este fic pero mejor no creen?**


	5. triste y reconfortante verdad

**Holaaa a todos los lectores de este fic! Bueno hoy les traigo otro capitulo mas de esta historia espero que les guste :D gracias por sus comentarios me alegra mucho saber que están pendientes de mi historia :D**

…

…**..**

…**.**

…**..**

El silencio invadía a ambos, ranma ya no aguantaba la ansiedad, su mamá seguía en silencio y eso lo estaba matando

-mamá? – pregunto

-si hijo te escucho – escucho suspirar a su madre – te seré sincera ranma, nunca encontraron el cuerpo de akane, dijeron que podría estar en el fondo del mar o que algun pez la habría devorado – esas palabras le dolieron al artista marcial, saber que su prometida fue devorada era la cosa mas atros que podía haber

-entonces nunca la hallaron? – dijo el chico de la trenza – entonces que diablos había en ese ataúd!?

-pues, pusimos varias cosas de akane, también flores – dijo algo triste

-gracias mamá, tengo que colgar te llamare luego –

-todo esta bien ranma? – pregunto algo preocupada

-no te preocupes mamá después te contare – ranma colgó el teléfono y se sentó en la cama inmediatamente, tenia su mirada fija en la ventana, todas las sospechas que tenia se estaban volviendo ciertas. Pero aun no aclaraba toda la situación, podría ser una chica parecida akane que hallan adoptado, o podría ser al misma akane, esa idea lo hacia asustar, creerla muerta tanto tiempo, sufriendo todos los días por ella y ahora de la nada aparece viva. Estaba aterrado, sentía un malestar en su estomago estaba totalmente confundido. Camino hasta su cajón y lo abrió de ahí saco un objeto muy preciado para el, una foto de akane. lo sostuvo delicadamente mirándola, tan hermosa con esa sonrisa radiante y esa mirada risueña

-akane… no quiero hacerme ilusiones, pero tengo que hacerlo – cerro los ojos fuertemente y los abrió – aunque no seas tu, tengo que salir de la duda

Escucho la puerta de abajo y la voz de Etsuko diciendo que ya había llegado, cerro los ojos y pensó en como hablaría con ella y le sacaría toda la información que pudiera. Bajo decidido y la encontró en la sala

-Etsuko, podemos hablar – su mirada estaba seria, Etsuko pensó que algo malo había pasado

-claro ranma – miro a su hija y se agacho a su altura – pequeña ve a tu habitación, esperaron hasta escuchar la puerta de su habitación cerrarse y se sentaron en los muebles

-quieres decirme quien es ella – le mostro la foto de akane, Etsuko la tomo y abrió los ojos como plato sorprendida

-es… es Akari – dijo la mujer – de donde sacaste esta foto?

-esa no es Akari…- ranma se puso de pie y le dio la espalda – esa es akane! mi prometida! La que creí muerta por muchos años

-ranma, no ella…mira ya te lo dije hay muchas personas en el mundo que tienen su doble, Akari no es tu prometida akane – dijo algo nerviosa

-pero todo concuerda! – alzo un poco la voz y luego trato de calmarse, se volvió a sentar y respiro hondo – su forma de mirar, su sonrisa, sus gestos, su piel, su cara, todo! – sostuvo su cabeza con sus manos – como la encontraron? Necesito saber si es akane

Etsuko vio la mirada triste y desesperada del chico, apretó sus manos y respiro resignada

-con mi esposo… - ranma la miro – con mi esposo fuimos a celebrar otra luna de miel por el mar…

_**Flashback**_

-_esto es maravilloso – dijo Etsuko tomada de la mano de su esposo, iban en un yate celebrando una nueva luna de miel _

_-todo para mi linda esposa! – dijo riendo _

_-es una pena que Okiro no pueda disfrutar esto – se lamento un poco _

_-jajaja apenas tiene ocho años, ya la llevaremos de paseo alguna vez _

_Siguieron navegando, estaban felices admirados por el panorama, tomaron un poco de champagne celebrando su amor. Su marido navegaba mientras ella iba mirando a su alrededor, cuando de repente observo algo extraño_

_-amor espera! – su marido la miro y vio que ella observaba un cierto punto y detuvo el yate – que sucede? _

_-que es eso? – señalo hacia algunos metros se podía observar una figura femenina –oh mi cielo es un cadáver! _

_-no puede ser! – dirigió el yate hasta el cuerpo que flotaba boca arriba_

_-cariño es una jovencita! – la mujer se asusto y se alejo un poco _

_-espera hay que ver si sigue con vida! – se acerco un poco mas y la miro estaba ensangrentada, su rostro palido y una partidura en su cabeza tenia muchos moretones en su frágil cuerpo y su piel estaba algo arrugada al parecer estuvo mucho tiempo en el agua, con algo de temor tomo su pulso, era débil muy débil_

_-pobrecita – dijo Etsuko _

_-sigue con vida, hay que llevarla urgente hasta un hospital – con cuidado la subieron al yate y trataron de detener el sangrado _

_-cariño date prisa! No quiero que muera! – dijo desesperada_

_-voy lo mas rápido que puedo! – dijo sin quitar la vista del frente_

_**Fin flashback**_

-parece que había caído del acantilado… - Etsuko estaba triste al recordar la historia de su hija adoptiva

-y donde fue eso? – pregunto sin mirarla, definitivamente era akane, lo sabia, sabia que era ella

-fue en una playa al norte de Japón (_N/A: no se mucho sobre lugares :P) _– ranma quedo en shock era el mismo lugar donde había tenido el encuentro con el bastardo que lo reto

-es akane… - dijo casi en un susurro, su mirada se veía perdida y una pequeña sonrisa comenzó aparecer en su rostro, sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse su cuerpo se tenso sentía algo indescriptible, miedo pero a la vez felicidad – es akane! – dijo finalmente feliz con una lagrima cayendo por su mejilla –pero porque! Porque no volvió a Nerima!? – pregunto desesperado

-aun no termino de contarte lo que paso – tomo aire y sintió muchas ganas de llorar – cuando la trajimos al hospital, estaba muy delicada paso dos meses en coma, entre la vida y la muerte, no había documentos que nos ayudaran a encontrar a su familia, estuvimos muy pendientes de ella. Hasta que un día ella despertó, aun estaba conectada a tubos y no podía hablar, pero su mirada estaba perdida, parecía tener mucho miedo pero le dimos la confianza para que pudiera acercarse a nosotros, cuando por fin pudo hablar. Lo que nos pregunto fue si éramos sus padres –

-perdió la memoria, ahora lo entiendo todo – interrumpió ranma se puso de pie contento–pero yo puedo contarle la verdad, su familia se pondrá muy….-

-espera ranma! – lo interrumpió Etsuko – no puedes decirle nada es muy peligroso – ranma la vio, ella tenia miedo

-peligroso? – pregunto el chico de los ojos azules

-si akane hace esfuerzo por recordar o recibe una noticia asi de golpe puede morir! – dijo desesperada rompiendo en llanto

-no…entiendo – ranma se volvió a sentar

-un día, cuando akane despertó…

_**Flashback**_

___-hola querida como te sientes – pregunto Etsuko _

_-me duele un poco la cabeza – dijo sonriendo _

_-es normal, el doctor dijo que tenia que descansar – dijo el esposo de Etsuko _

_-buenos días – al cuarto entro una enfermera _

_-buenos días – respondieron todos _

_-vine a ver como estaba nuestra paciente – dijo con una sonrisa_

_-aun no recuerda nada – hablo bajo Etsuko _

_-quiero tratar pero… - puso una mirada llena de frustración – quiero recordar como me llamo – vieron un gesto de dolor en su cabeza, pronto la maquina que hacia sonar su pulso comenzó a sonar cada vez mas rápido _

_-oh no! – dijo la enferma –por favor salgan de cuarto! _

_-por dios! Ayúdela! – dijeron antes de salir _

_**Fin flashback **_

-esperamos mucho tiempo, luego salió la enfermera y nos dijo que por poco y abría muerto, que era una chica muy fuerte, el doctor encargado hablo con nosotros, nos dijo que akane tenia un serio problema de amnesia, que al parecer había sufrido un golpe muy fuerte y que cada vez que hacia el esfuerzo por recordar entraba en shock y eso podría matarla – dijo llorando

-entonces…- ranma estaba estático no podía creer la historia que Etsuko le contaba

-por favor ranma, te lo pido por lo que más quieras, no le digas nada puede ser muy peligroso – le suplico la mujer

Ranma no dijo nada y se levanto de su puesto para dirigirse a su habitación

-no le diré nada no se preocupe – dijo antes de subir

Ya en su habitación, se acostó boca arriba con los brazos extendidos, la noticia era impactante para el, sufrir tanto tiempo y de repente aparece la mujer que ama la que había creído muerta y lo que era peor no poder decirle quien era, no poder llevarla con su familia, no poder decirle que la amaba. Pero… en parte se sentía feliz, decidió que nunca jamás la dejaría sola ni por un segundo aunque ella lo tachara de pervertido, acosador lo que fuera, el sabia que era akane y se ganaría su corazón a como de lugar y con el tiempo la haría recordar

-akane… - sonrio de lado, se acostó boca abajo – boba…me hiciste sufrir – dijo casi riendo

Sin darse cuenta se había quedado dormido…

Cuando se levanto aun era de día, miro su reloj y eran las 4:45 pm se fue directo a darse un baño, ahora el momento de pensar como acercarse akane, pero aun estaba impactado por la noticia, quería verla necesitaba tanto verla y estrecharla entre sus brazos. No sabia como iba a reaccionar frente a ella, no sabia si lloraría o la regañaría o la besaría, pero necesitaba tranquilizarse y recordó lo que dijo Etsuko que si le decía algo sobre su pasado podría ser peligroso para ella. Luego de darse el baño se vistió y bajo a tomar un poco de agua, vio a Okiro en el mueble viendo algo, se acerco un poco y vio la foto de akane, se asusto y se acerco a Okiro

-oye, ella se parece a mi hermana – dijo riendo

-jaja que coincidencia no? – apareció Etsuko en ese momento – no es verdad ranma? – le hincaba con el codo para que el entendiera la indirecta

-ah! Claro jajaj – se reía nervioso

-mami, yo tendré alguna gemela en algún lugar? – pregunto la niña

-por supuesto que si hija, pero quien sabe tu eres única y muy hermosa – le piñizco la nariz haciendo que la niña hiciera un gesto de disgusto

-mamá! Ya te dije que no me gusta que me hagas asi! – se quejo

-no me culpes, soy tu madre – ambas rieron, ranma las observo y sonrió

-Okiro démonos prisa – la señora tomo una bolsa de compras – ranma iremos a comprar para la cena antes de que se haga mas tarde

-claro, no se preocupen – se sentó en el mueble algo distante

-quieres que te traigamos algo ranma? – Etsuko se dio cuenta de cómo estaba el chico y sintió lastima por el

-no se molesten por mi – dijo con una sonrisa pero ella supo que era falsa

-bueno entonces, enseguida volvemos – las chicas salieron, ranma se acostó en el mueble y tomo la foto de akane

-no puedo creerlo…- no dejaba de verla – en verdad eres tu akane?, tres años, y pensar que hace dos días te vi

Ranma cada vez que imaginaba a Akari sabia que era akane y eso le causaba mucho miedo, dolor, felicidad muchas emociones juntas. Tenia ganas de verla pero miedo por si se le escapara su verdadero nombre, no quería causarle daño, tener miedo de perderla de nuevo eso no lo aguantaría mas, ella era la persona mas importante en su vida, y ahora que sabia que estaba viva lo seguía siendo, pero como acercarse a ella?, no sabia si era conveniente contarle a su familia, que también sufrieron por ella, se sentía como un niño, se sentía entre la espada y la pared. Pero de algo estaba seguro que ella era suya, su futura esposa, de nadie mas. Y no dejaría que nadie se la quitara, seria capas de matar a cualquiera por ella. Se sumergió en sus pensamientos pero un sonido de la calle lo despertó, era un auto, se levanto de su puesto y se asomo por la ventana, era la mujer de sus sueños, la que estaba haciendo de su cabeza un lio. Se quedo helado de solo verla, su cuerpo temblo, era ella, akane…la mujer que amaba mas que a su vida.

Se acerco a la puerta y toco esperando que le abrieran, ranma se quedo de tras de la puerta, no sabia que hacer, si abrirle o esperar que se fuera, temblaba del miedo, cerro los ojos fuertemente y abrió de un golpe, quedaron frente a frente, ranma sentía que su corazón se le iba a salir en cualquier momento, la mirada de ella era algo fría, entro sin mirarlo al parecer estaba enfadada

-vengo a buscar a mamá – dijo dándole la espalda, ranma no decía nada, solo no podía quitarle la vista de encima, no podía articular ni una palabra, ella se dio la vuelta y lo vio –tranquilo, ya se que te molesto solo vine a entregarle esto – saco un libro de su bolso – ella noto la mirada intranquila del chico y se asusto un poco –que te pasa? – pregunto

-aka… "diablos no puedo decir su nombre!" – cerro los ojos y respiro profundamente, tenia la mirada clavada en el suelo, su cuerpo temblaba, se sentía débil frente a ella, ella por la que lloro por la que ahora sentía muchas ganas de llorar – puedo…puedo abrazarte? – dijo casi entrecortado, ella se sorprendió pensó que algo malo había pasado con el y verlo asi tan mal, indefenso con sus ojos humedecidos sintió algo muy extraño en el pecho

En ese momento ranma no quitaba la vista del suelo, y de pronto sintió como ella lo abrazo, no resistió y la abrazo también enterrando su cara en su cuello, aspirando su aroma, su esencia. Akari sintió como el cuerpo del chico temblaba, sintió su hombro un poco humedecido, el estaba llorando!?, se preguntaba, lo abrazo mas fuerte, sintió la enorme necesidad de abrazarlo y no soltarlo nunca, Akari trato de separarse un poco para mirarlo pero sintió como el la aferraba a su cuerpo

-no me sueltes…por favor – dijo suplicando, Akari lo abrazo de nuevo y sin poder explicárselo una lagrima rodo por su mejilla

-ranma…no quiero que estés triste – dijo susurrando

-no estoy triste, al contrario – sonrió el chico

-entonces por que lloras? – pregunto sonriendo

-porque estoy muy feliz – rió un poco

-eres un poco raro lo sabías – dijo riendo

-aka…Akari, me perdonas por lo de hoy? – se aparto un poco de ella y la miro, vio que ella también tenia una lagrima en su mejilla y tiernamente la limpio provocando en ella que su corazón se acelerara

-no te preocupes, además…no me importaría llevarte todos los días – dijo algo tímida

Ambos sonrieron, Akari sentía curiosidad por preguntarle a ranma que le había sucedido pero prefirió callar, respetar su silencio.

…

…**.**

…

**Y bien que les pareció?**

**Espero que les halla agradado, quiero hacer este fic largo asi que tendre que inspirarme :D **

**Pueden comentar si les gusto :D y si quieren sugerirme algo también :D**

**Adiós!**


	6. una promesa

**Holaaa queridos amigos lectores, primeramente quiero agradecerles por seguir este fic :D el echo de saber que les encanta mi historia me dan animos para seguir publicando mas capítulos :D **

**Por fin ya acabe mis exámenes de universidad ahora si estoy libre para seguir con esta historia!**

…

…**.**

…**.**

Esa noche ranma no pudo dormir no podía dejar de pensar en que akane estaba viva y la tenia muy cerca, después de ese hermoso rencuentro que el solamente lo sabia le pidió que se quedase a comer pero ella se negó con una dulce sonrisa esa que lo volvia completamente loco y mucho mas ahora, dijo que tenia que irse rápido solo fue a dejarle un libro a su mamá ya que una compañera de piso de ella se marchaba, pero quedo aliviado cuando le dijo que mañana pasaría a recogerlo.

Estaba entusiasmando, tenia muchas ganas de volver a ver akane, asi que cerro sus ojos para tratar de dormir, cuando los cerro la imagen de aquella mujer que amaba invadió su cabeza pudiendo tener el mas hermoso sueño.

A la mañana siguiente ranma se baño y se arreglo muy entusiasmado silbando una canción. Arreglo su cabello, se amarro bien la trenza y se puso su traje típico rojo, bajo las escaleras y su sonrisa aumento aun mas al ver ahí en el comedor a akane que por ahora se llamaba Akari, pero estaba dispuesto que con el tiempo la recuperaría totalmente, no la dejaría escapar ni un segundo.

-hola dormilón – lo miro Akari – será mejor que nos demos prisa o se nos hará tarde – se levando de su puesto y se dirigió a ranma

-pero, no e desayunado – se quejo el chico

-no te preocupes ranma, Akari lleva el desayuno – dijo Etsuko desde la cocina

-ah, muchas gracias – dijo ranma, Akari tomo la mano de ranma y lo jalo hacia la puerta

-vamos ranma! No quiero llegar tarde por tu culpa! – ese gesto le recordó a ranma como cuando estaban en el colegio sintió una nostalgia enorme y sonrió, miro atrás y vio la mirada de Etsuko sabia lo que le trataba de decir, el asintió con la cabeza y ella quedo aun mas tranquila, no le diría nada akane bueno Akari que era su supuesta hija, no quería provocarle un daño pero estaría dispuesto a buscar ayuda para akane y llevarla con su familia. Subieron al auto de Akari y dio marcha hacia el trabajo

-toma ranma, para que vallas comiendo algo en el camino – le dio la comida que había preparado Etsuko ranma se le hizo agua la boca se veía realmente delicioso y comenzó a comer, Akari vio como comía el chico al parecer tenia un gran apetito, miraba de reojo al chico de la trenza y le causaba cierto sonrojo al verlo no sabia porque, no entendía que era lo que el tenia pero desde que lo vio las cosas cambiaron para ella, no le diría nada porque sabia la historia que tuvo con una antigua novia y su muerte, su mamá le había contado y ella no quería hacerse esperanzas y mucho mas porque sabia que se parecía a ella, y nada seria real porque la vería a la ex prometida y no a ella, la mirada de ranma y Akari se cruzaron y ambos se sonrojaron y dirigieron su vista al frente. Llegaron al trabajo y se bajaron, caminaron por el campus, los estudiantes recién estaban llegando, ranma veía como algunos estudiantes miraban a Akari eso le causaba mucha ira, no quería que nadie la mirase el solo podía mirarla, hiso un mal gesto y Akari se dio cuenta

-que sucede ranma? – pregunto la chica

-parece que traes todos muertos aquí, no paran de mirarte – dijo sin mirarla, ella se sonrojo y pensó por un momento, acaso ranma estaría celoso?, pero luego lo negó con la cabeza

-es normal, tengo su misma edad, no cualquier maestro es joven la mayoría pasan de los 30 – también se fijo en como las chicas miraban a ranma y suspiraban, hizo un gesto de desagrado – a ti tampoco te quitan la mirada de encima ranma – dijo con ironía

A lo lejos ranma vio como se acerca el desagradable de Hidoki

-pero mira quien viene ahí es tu pretendiente – dijo sarcásticamente

-no molestes ranma! – akane suspiro tenia que aguantar al presumido de Hidoki

-que bella mañana, igual a ti dulce Akari – dijo con una sonrisa de galán y guiñándole un ojo, Akari solo rio nerviosa

-no tengo tiempo Hidoki, con tu permiso – Akari iba a pasar pero este le detuvo el paso, ranma no perdía de vista ni un movimiento de el hombre

-me preguntaba Akari…- ella solo cerro los ojos tratando de conservar la calma – es viernes, asi que saldrás conmigo

-es una pregunta o una orden? – dijo molesta

-tienes que sentirte afortunada muchas chicas querrían salir conmigo – en ese momento ranma recordó a kuno y le causo un mal sabor de boca

-a ella no le interesa salir contigo acaso no te das cuenta – ambos voltearon a ver a ranma que tenia sus brazos cruzados de tras de su cabeza y lo miraba de una forma asesina que le causo un poco de temor a Hidoki

-valla, el profesorcito nuevo queriendo defender a la damisela – rió Hidoki –siempre te metes donde no te llaman!?

-el que se mete donde no lo llaman es otro – se acerco a ambos y tomo Akari de los hombros y la atrajo hacia el, ella se sonrojo desconcertada por lo que el acababa de hacer, sentirse cerca de el causaba que su corazón quisiera salir de su pecho –ella saldrá conmigo hoy, verdad Akari? – la miro ella sonrojada y perdida en la mirada del chico asintió con la cabeza

-le ves? – dijo ranma triunfante

-no me interesa a ella no le gustas, solo sale contigo por ser nuevo – siguió su camino no sin antes voltearse y mirar Akari – pero no creas que me e rendido Akari volverás a ser mi novia cueste lo que cueste – y se marcho con ese ego que caracterizaba a kuno

-que tipo! – dijo ranma, soltó Akari y la miro –como pudiste ser su novia – ella despertó del trance en que se encontraba y se sonrojo y viro su cara

-ya te dije! Me engaño! – dijo molesta

-me contaras que fue lo que te hizo? – pregunto curioso

-es una historia muy larga pero algún día podre contártela – lo miro sonriendo – y gracias por quitármelo de encima

-ah, si eso! Bueno yo… no, mentía – dijo tímido, Akari se sonrojo se sentía contenta por un lado porque ranma quería salir con ella, pero por el otro lado se sentía mal, imagino que el solo quería Salir con ella ya que le recordaba a su ex prometida muerta, bajo la mirada triste

-no puedo, tengo cosas que hacer – siguió su camino – nos vemos a la salida – grito antes de irse

Ranma la observo irse, se sintió mal por su rechazo pero sabía que en el fondo akane era así pero no se daría por vencido la conquistaría a como de lugar

-volverás a ser mía akane, no te dejare sola, te lo prometo – dijo antes de seguir su camino, estaba dispuesto a recuperar a akane a volver a Nerima con ella y estar unidos como antes con su familia aun no les diría nada primero quería saber cómo hacer que akane recuperara la memoria poco a poco. Se dirigió a dar su clase del día, estaba esperando a sus alumnos y decidió que hoy irían a correr, cuando llegaron sus estudiantes los llevo a correr todo el campus, cansados y sin ánimos los hizo practicar algunos ejercicios

-profesor estamos cansados! – se quejo uno de sus estudiantes

-un artista marcial no se cansa tan fácilmente! Grábenselo! – Camino alrededor de ellos – bien espero que estén listos con lo que practicamos, el lunes empezaremos, se dividirán en grupos y lucharan y espero que lo hagan bien –

-si maestro! – gritaron los chicos

-profesor – alzo la mano uno – pero ya no podemos practicar ahorita, usted nos hizo correr las dos horas y ya se acabo la clase

-ah si? – ranma miro la hora en la pared y se dio cuenta que ya hace 5 minutos había acabado su clase – bueno entonces el lunes los espero y estén preparados

Se dirigió a la cafetería a tomar algo, Akari aun no saldría de su clase faltaba una hora, iría a verla y llevarle alguna fruta, llego y se sentó en la barra de la cafetería

-hola profesor que le sirvo? – pregunto una mujer algo mayor suspiro agradecido que no estuviera Noriko su presencia lo asustaba le recordaba a sus antiguas prometidas, a veces extrañaba su antigua vida, las aventuras, las peleas todo, pero ahora akane estaba viva se sentía muy feliz y cerca de recuperar aquella felicidad que había perdido

-deme un caffe latte por favor – a lado de ranma se sentó un sujeto parecía de unos 40 años con una bata de doctor

-buenos días señora Kori – saludo y miro a ranma y le sonrió – usted debe de ser el nuevo maestro de artes marciales

-si, mucho gusto ranma saotome – se presento

-valla, eres muy joven para ser maestro – ambos rieron pero la risa de ranma fue mas de incomodidad

-le sirvo lo de siempre doctor? – pregunto la señora

-si por favor, llegue demasiado temprano así que voy a tener tiempo de sobra – ranma seguía tomando su caffe latte y miraba de reojo la doctor, tenia mucha curiosidad de preguntarle algo pero no sabia como, el doctor se dio cuenta de eso y lo miro

-te pasa algo? – pregunto curioso

-eh? Bueno, es que… no no pasa nada – se sintió algo avergonzado

-anda dime, aprovecha que estoy fuera del consultorio, tendré una tarde muy ocupada – dijo tomando un pedazo de comida y llevándolo a su boca

-bueno, es que tengo una amiga, ella…sufre de amnesia y, quisiera…hacerla recordar pero…es peligroso – dijo al fin, el doctor callo por un segundo pensando, analizando lo que había dicho el chico, ranma pensó que el no le iba a decir nada

-mmm por si acaso tu amiga, no es la profesora Akari? – pregunto, ranma no sabia como el lo supo acaso era brujo

-como lo sabe…digo no – se puso nervioso

-eh escuchado ese caso amigo mío, yo atendí Akari cuando entro a trabajar, ella sufrió una recaída, supe lo que le sucedió por sus padres, es un caso especial, casi nadie sobrevive a eso por eso supe que hablabas de ella

-doctor – ranma encontró esperanzas en el – si alguien que la conoce llegara y quisiera hacerla recordar… - miro algo angustiado al doctor este solo lo miro sorprendido y dejo la comida a un lado

-no me digas que tu….- ranma no dijo nada solo bajo la cabeza – ranma ven a mi consultorio, hoy no podre hablar contigo porque tengo ocupada esta mañana pero en la tarde te espero aquí, hablaremos sobre esto

Ranma tomo el papel de presentación del doctor y lo guardo en su bolsillo, el doctor salió de ahí sin terminar de comer, ranma se sintió aliviado, quería encontrar la manera en como ayudar akane, asi que en la tarde iria hablar con el, no le diría nada a Etsuko porque sabia como reaccionaria asi que guardo el secreto

-disculpe me da una manzana – pidió amablemente

-claro aquí tienes – se la dio y salió de ahí en busca de Akari, cuando llego la vio sentada en las bancas, su cabello recogido, algo revuelto, estaba algo sudad y vio como se quito la sudadera y quedo con una camisa blanca de mangas, se sonrojo al ver el cuerpo de akane, su cuerpo bien formado, su rostro era tan bello como siempre, solo quería ir ahí y tomarla entre sus brazos y besarla como siempre quiso, se acerco tímidamente y se sentó a su lado

-hola ranma – dijo con una sonrisa

-te traje esto – le extendió la manzana y vio como sonreía feliz algo que siempre lo enamoro, su bella sonrisa – parece que me conocieras, justo iba a ir por una – sonrió, ranma se limito a observarla comer agusto su manzana, no despegaba su vista de sus labios, hipnotizado comenzó a observar su cuerpo, bajo la vista por su cuello y cuando llego a su hombro pudo observar que en la parte de la espalda cerca del hombro tenia una cicatriz, recordó la vez en que akane cayo del acantilado gritando, sintió tanta impotencia, se sintió muy mal y apretó sus puños muy fuerte, por su culpa estaba pasando todo eso, se culpaba de que akane cayera, que casi muriera y ahora estuviera perdida sin saber quien es, ver esa cicatriz le partió el alma, volteo la vista y la fijo al frente, Akari se dio cuenta de que ranma estaba mal, vio en su mirada muchas emociones, tristeza, furia, nostalgia, impotencia. Tenia miedo de preguntarle que le pasaba pero el era su amigo, un amigo que había conocido hace poco pero que por alguna extraña razón apreciaba mucho, dejo la manzana a un lado y lo miro

-no me gusta verte asi ranma – dijo algo triste –puedes confiar en mi, somos amigos después de todo – ranma se tenso un poco, "amigos" el no quería eso nunca lo quiso, bajo la mirada triste

-soy una porquería de persona – dijo apretando los dientes, respiro hondo y cerro sus ojos

-no digas eso! Claro que no lo eres! – lo regaño Akari, quería saber porque el estaba asi, quería ayudarlo pero sabia y apostaría incluso pondría las manos al fuego por el, no sabia como una persona en tan poco tiempo se estaba ganando su confianza, eso casi nunca pasaba ya que ella vivía desconfiando de los demás

-por mi culpa!... por mi culpa las personas que amo siempre salen lastimadas! – dijo frustrado, Akari sabia a lo que se refería, a su ex prometida, le dolió un poco, sabia que el seguía perdidamente enamorado de su antigua novia

-como era ella? – pregunto ya que el silencio los invadió, ranma sonrió dolido ver akane preguntando como era ella, le causaba dolor estar con ella sin decirle la verdad

-algún día te lo diré – dijo sonriendo nostálgico, Akari se sentía mal, lo veía triste y el no confiaba en ella como para contarle como era su antigua novia quería ganarse su confianza asi que para eso ella decidió contarle uno de sus secretos para que ranma se diera cuenta que ella si confiaba en el

-hace tiempo…tuve un terrible accidente – ranma la miro con atención, ella le estaba contando algo que pensó que nunca le contaría – no recuerdo nada desde entonces, mis padres me dijeron que…que era una chica alegre, decidida, inteligente, que me querían pero…pero no sentía lo mismo entiendes? – ranma no decía nada solo observaba su mirada perdida – no me sentía como de la familia, trataba de recordar una y otra vez quien era pero… siempre terminaba en el hospital – rió frustrada - siempre me digo a mi misma tengo que comportarme como su hija pero… te sonara tonto pero, a veces siento que no pertenezco aquí, cuando mi padre murió, me prometí que me olvidaría de recordar algo y estar con mamá y con mi hermana – miro al cielo y sus ojos se humedecieron –pero se que, se que no soy hija de ellos pero me ayudaron mucho y de eso me siento muy agradecida

-como sabes eso? – pregunto ranma

-cuando salimos del hospital los escuche hablar, pensaron que dormía pero los escuche cuando dijeron que me adoptarían, y tratarían de hacerme papeles nuevos de identidad, pero desde que murió papá, mamá olvido hacerlo, por eso solo estoy trabajando un amigo de papá me ayudo a conseguir el trabajo, es el doctor que me atendió la ultima vez, no reciben a estudiantes todos los papeles respectivos y yo no los tengo…

-aka… Akari – ranma sentía muchas ganas de llamarla por su nombre pero le costaba – yo podría ayudarte

-que? – lo miro sorprendida – ranma… no…no se, es que no quiero que….

-acaso no confías en mi – ranma la obligo a que lo mirase – si me contaste todo esto fue por que confías en mi

-la ultima vez que le conté esto a alguien se aprovecho de todo y me hizo creer cosas que no eran ciertas – se molesto mucho de solo recordar

-aprovecharon? Espera, no hablas de ese tipo odioso verdad? – Akari callo por un momento y lo miro

-si, de el – ranma apretó sus puños y sintió ganas de ir a buscarlo y matarlo a golpes – que te hizo!? –

-cuando entre a trabajar fue el primero que se me acerco, pasaron varios meses para ganarse mi confianza y cuando le conté lo que paso, según el me iba ayudar pero lo único que hiso fue meterme cosas a la cabeza, lo que consiguió fue mandarme al hospital de nuevo eran tantas cosas que me había dicho de golpe que sentía que la cabeza me iba a estallar y me desmaye – dijo algo apenada

-ese maldito – dijo entre dientes

-cuando desperté, me dijo que quería recuperar mi amor porque según antes era su prometida, pero por estúpida Salí con el, cuando me di cuenta de que todo era mentira, y sufrí porque se burlaron de mi – apretó sus puños recordando al imbécil ese

-espera cuando lo vea y le de su merecido! – dijo ranma, akane lo miro y se sonrojo

-por eso mamá, es algo sobre protectora conmigo, no quiere que le cuente a nadie sobre esto, piensa que me voy a morir o algo – en su rostro apareció una amarga sonrisa

-mírame – ranma la tomo de los hombros y se quedaron frente a frente – jamás me burlaría de ti me entiendes, voy hacer lo que sea con tal de que recuerdes, y lo haremos poco a poco, no me alejare de ti ni un minuto, estaré contigo y te ayudare así tenga que dar mi vida por ello – Akari sintió una sensación extraña en su estomago, sintió que sus piernas temblaban y el aire le faltaba se sonrojo y su corazón latía tan rápido que le dio miedo

-por…porque? – fue lo único que pudo decir

-tu solo confía en mi – sintió la mirada segura de ranma su cuerpo tembló al sentirse en brazos de el – confías en mi?

-si….- dijo Akari, se quedaron mirando por varios segundos, ambos se sonrojaron, una sensación extraña imbiado el corazón de Akari, un pito los despertó del trance en el que se encontraban, Akari bajo la mirada para que el no se diera cuenta de lo nerviosa que estaba

-muchas gracias ranma – sonrió se acerco a el y deposito un beso en su mejilla –nos vemos – salió corriendo riendo como una niña pequeña, ranma paso su mano por su mejilla y la observo, estaba decidido haría cualquier cosa para ayudarla

-akane… muy pronto podre decirte lo mucho que te amo – sonrió – y esta vez no escaparas de mis brazos

Ranma se dirigió a dar la ultima clase del día, no quería encontrarse con Hidoki ya que estaba seguro que se lanzaría a golpearlo, no le perdonaría lo que le había echo a su akane

…

…

…

**Bueno hasta aquí llegue :D **

**Gracias de nuevo por sus comentarios espero que les guste y comenten ;) **


	7. Buenas noticias

**Holaaa a todos perdon por la demora tuve algunos inconvenientes**

**Seguire con la historia espero que les guste **

…

…**..**

…

-Bueno chicos hasta aquí la clase – dijo ranma finalizando su clase del día, los chicos hicieron reverencia a su maestro, ranma se dirigió a cambiarse de ropa, miro el reloj y se dio prisa porque sabia que Akari muy pronto terminaría su clase. Cuando salió se dirgio a la cancha y justo ahí estaba Akari conversando alegremente con un sujeto, ranma hizo una mueca y se acerco a ellos

-será un gusto tenerte de invitado – alcanzo oir ranma a Akari mientras esta sonreía al chico que tenia en frente, alto, con su cabello oscuro y ojos verdes un tipo bien parecido, ranma se paro en medio de ellos y aclaro su garganta para obtener la atención de ambos

-hola Akari! Ya termine podemos irnos – dijo ranma

-eh? Ranma espera un momento quieres – Akari se sintió un poco incomoda con el extraño comportamiento de ranma

-oh Akari no te molestes tu novio tiene que tener prisa – dijo el chico amablemente

-que!? No, espera el no es mi novio – Akari negaba rotundamente –los presento el es ranma saotome es el nuevo profesor de artes marciales

-un gusto mi nombre es Aitor soy el profesor de biología de primer año – le estrecho la mano a ranma y este se la apretó con fuerza dándole un poco de miedo a aitor

-un gusto profesor pero disculpe la molestia akan (se aclaro la garganta) Akari y yo tenemos que irnos si no le molesta tenemos un poco de prisa –

-no se molesten por mi ya me iba en este momento – fijo su vista a akari – te llamare cuando valla a visitarte

-si! Y por favor perdona – Akari espero que aitor se alejara y miro enojada a ranma – se puede saber que fue eso!?

-que cosa? – dijo como si nada

-porque te comportaste de ese modo te dije que esperaras un momento! -

-disculpa si arruine tu entretenida charla pero es que tengo prisa, además tu dijiste que me llevarías – dijo riendo de lado para que ella no lo viera

-de acuerdo, vamos – suspiro agotada y caminaron hacia el estacionamiento, estuvieron en silencio hasta entrar al auto y ranma decidió hablar

-y… el irá a tu casa? – dijo sin mirarla

-si, estamos haciendo un trato – arranco el auto

-que clase de trato? – pregunto

-ranma, me eh dado cuenta de que eres una persona bastante curiosa – ranma vio su sonrisa y le provoco acariciarla pero sabia que tenia que guardar distancia

-bueno ya me conoces – dijo riendo, ella lo vio y sonrió

-cuando fui a dejarle el libro a mamá recuerdas? – el asintió – bueno era de ella, mi compañera del departamento esta por mudarse, se va mañana, asi que estoy buscando a alguien que viva ahí y ayude a pagarlo, con lo que gano no me alcanza – dijo mirando el camino

-y tenias que pedírselo precisamente a un hombre – reclamo

-oye el se ofreció no es mi culpa – lo volvió a mirar – suenas como celoso – y rió después de eso

-ja! Yo celoso – miro a un lado – solo me preocupo por una amiga – volteo a verla – además…por que no me lo pediste a mi

-a ti? Ranma, tu ya vives con mi mamá – se pararon en un semáforo y ella lo miro – creo que pagas menos de lo que pagarías en el departamento, porque te mudarías conmigo?

-bueno… -tenia que inventarse algo en ese momento ya! – por la misma razón por la que te fuiste, me queda muy lejos del trabajo… además… no tendrías que ir a verme y tener que dar muchas vueltas

-te gusta tener chofer no ranma? – dijo con una sonrisa

-oye, no conozco las rutas de los autobuses en este lugar, que pasaría si me pierdo – ambos rieron

-sabes que, te mostrare el lugar, para que no te pierdas – ranma sintió una sensación extraña en su estomago y se sintió feliz – que pasaría si algún día tu tuvieras clases y yo no, no me levantare de mañana solo para llevarte – dijo riendo

- tienes razón, bueno entonces me mostraras la ciudad – la miro con una sonrisa y ella se la devolvió

-por supuesto, entonces… quieres vivir conmigo – tosió y se dio cuenta de lo que dijo –bueno no conmigo! Quiero decir si! Pero tu en tu lado! Y yo en el mio! – comenzó a reir nerviosa, ranma solo la vio y sonrió

-claro ya entendí, hablare con tu mamá y… cuando se valla tu amiga comenzare a mudarme que dices –

-es una buena idea – ambos se miraron y sonrieron

-y que harás con el tipo ese? – recordó al amigo de akane que para nada le cayo bien

-con aitor?, bueno…le diré que lo lamento mucho pero que ya ocuparon la habitación –

-lo llamaras verdad? – ranma no quería que el fuera a verla

-si, no te preocupes – rió por la actitud de ranma – ya suenas a mi papá – ranma sonrió melancólicamente en ese momento recordó a su familia en Nerima, akane vivía engañada, y el se encargaría de hacerla recuperar la memoria y volver a lado de la familia que siempre la amo

-bueno, llegamos, servido señor saotome – dijo sonriendo, ranma quedo hipnotizado con la bella sonrisa de akane, era su akane, sentía que la vida le había dado la oportunidad de no ser tan estúpido y estar con la persona que mas amaba en el mundo sin vergüenzas, sin miedo sin nada, solo prometiéndole amarla todos los días de su vida - ranma? – el chico reacciono al llamado de la joven

-ah? Si claro…adiós – iba a bajar pero sintió la mano de ella sujetándolo

-ranma, gracias – dijo sonriendo

-por que? –

-por que siento que puedo confiar en ti, apenas conociéndote ya te ganaste mi confianza – dijo sonriendo, ranma le devolvió la sonrisa – no le digas nada a mamá sobre ayudarme a recuperar la memoria, ni lo que yo se de que no soy su hija –

-no te preocupes, seré una tumba – ambos sonrieron y ranma bajo del auto y se despidió, Akari lo quedo mirando hasta que entrara a casa y sonrió, había algo en el que le gustaba, y se marcho

-ranma, como te fue, el almuerzo esta listo – se acerco a el y sonrió – llamaron dos veces preguntando por ti es de Nerima

-ah? Si un momento, enseguida bajo voy hacer una llamada

Ranma subió a su habitación, tomo el teléfono y llamo casa

-hola? – contesto nabiki

-nabiki? Soy ranma podrías pasarme a mamá –

-hola ranma, hace mucho tiempo que no se te escucha, enseguida te la comunico – ranma espero en el teléfono

-hijo, me tenias preocupada el otro día estabas algo extraño, esta todo bien? – ranma noto la preocupación de su madre sabia que no debía decirle nada sobre que encontró akane no quería alterarlos

-si, mamá, solo tuve una pesadilla eso es todo, no he llamado también porque estoy ocupado en el trabajo y regreso cansado a casa –

-esta bien hijo, y…cuando vuelves? –

-por ahora no mamá, yo te avisare. Saluda a todos por alla, tengo que irme –

-esta bien hijo, llama cuando puedas, y recuerda que te amamos

-lo se mamá yo también los quiero

Ranma colgó y se sentó en la cama

-prometo llevarles akane sana y salva, y apenas akane recupere la memoria la haré mi esposa y tendremos muchos hijos – sonrió por la promesa que acababa de hacer

Se levanto para ir almorzar Etsuko y Okiro ya están sirviendo todo

-se ve delicioso –dijo ranma con una sonrisa

-sabemos lo glotón que eres y mamá y yo hicimos mas porción de comida – ranma se sonrojo y se sentó

-no lo molestes oriko, es normal es un chico en pleno crecimiento

-pero el esta viejo como Akari mamá – los tres rieron

-Etsuko, quería comentarle algo - trago y respiro hondo, no sabia como ella tomaría la noticia –iré a vivir con Akari, bueno no a vivir, osea sii pero su compañera de piso se muda mañana y ella no tiene con quien compartir el arriendo y como aquí estoy lejos de mi trabajo será mas fácil si vivo alla – ranma vio la mirada de preocupación de Etsuko sabía lo que estaba pensado –tranquila no olvide nuestra conversación – la mirada de ella se torno un poco mas aliviada

-bueno, no hay problema ranma, asi que…mañana te mudaras?

-si, pero no se preocupe le pagare lo de este mes –

-no te molestes ni siquiera se ha cumplido, además me caes bien, y Akari necesita vivir con alguien que la proteja, algún maleante podría entrar

-Akari es fuerte mamá – dijo Okiro

-si eso lo se hija – luego fijo su mirada al chico – cuídala mucho ranma – ranma sabia lo que trataba de decir y asintió con la cabeza

La comida fue tranquila, comenzaron hablar sobre todo tipo de cosas, ranma les contaba sobre sus viajes con su padre, todos los lugares que había recorrido, omitiendo jusenkyo, hablaban sobre que Okiro tendría que ir a clases la semana que venia y como se quejaba de que sus vacaciones terminaban.

Al terminar la cena ranma subió a su habitación, miro la tarjeta del doctor, le aviso a Etsuko que saldría un momento, tomo un taxi y se dirigió al consultorio.

Al llegar una señorita lo recibió

-buenas tardes podemos ayudarle en algo? –

-si…busco al doctor – volvió a mirar la tarjeta – Sentawua

-dígame quien lo busca para infórmale –

-ranma saotome – vio a la chica tomar el teléfono y comunicarse con el luego lo colgó y lo miro – el doctor lo esta esperando, pase a su consultorio – se puso de pie y se inclino señalando al pasillo – es al fondo a la derecha en la tercera puerta

Ranma camino por el pasillo y se dirigió a la oficina, toco la puerta y escucho un "pase"

-buenas tardes – dijo ranma

-ranma, que gusto verte, siéntate – ranma hizo caso y se sentó –bueno ranma, ya se lo que te trae por aquí, asi que no te lo preguntare

-vine a saber todo sobre akane, bueno…Akari – el doctor se acomodo en su asiento y lo miro fijo

-dime tu, de donde la conoces

-bueno…. Akane y yo vivíamos en Nerima, yo me mude a su casa hace mucho y vivi ahí por unos años, ella bueno ella era… - bajo la cabeza algo avergonzado

-tu novia? – pregunto el doctor

-mi prometida – dijo sin mirarlo

-lo lamento tanto hijo – el doctor se puso de pie y se sentó al lado del asiento de ranma y lo miro de frente –sígueme contando

-bueno akane y yo teníamos una relación algo extraña, ud sabe éramos jóvenes, peleábamos mucho y no aceptábamos lo que sentíamos pero en el fondo, sabíamos que nos…queríamos – ranma tomo aire para seguir continuando – nosotros tenemos un dojo en casa, ambos sabemos artes marciales, un día nos enteramos que había un sujeto retando a todos los dueños de los dojos y estábamos preparados para recibirlo, no llego una carta de duelo, akane insistió tanto en acompañarme, era lejos donde tenia que ir, le dije una y mil veces que no me acompañara pero ella insistió – rió un poco al recordar la terquedad de su prometida – al final terminamos llendo juntos, se nos hizo extraño que me citara en un lugar así, pero no me importo solo quería ganarle para que no nos quitara el tablero del dojo –hizo una pausa y apretó fuerte sus manos – el maldito era un tramposo! Akane intervino y… - el doctor vio como los ojos de ranma comenzaron a parecer húmedos – y… la empujo haciéndola caer por el acantilado

Un golpe se escucho retumbar por el piso, ranma con un puño le pego a la pared para descargar su ira, su frustración

-quería salvarla! Pero el infeliz me golpeo! –

-de ahí la dieron por muerta? – pregunto el doctor

-NO! Yo sabia que akane era una mujer muy fuerte! – se sentó de nuevo mirando al suelo ya que lagrimas caían por su mejilla pero no quería que el se diera cuenta –la busque día y noche! Pero, no la encontré, nade y nade lejos y…tampoco. Entonces al llegar a casa, mi mamá me dijo… que ella había muerto… - ranma sentía como un nudo se le formaba en la garganta

-pero… como? Y el cuerpo? –

-los…policías dijeron que tal vez, algún animal la había devorado, después de el límite de buscarla la dieron por muerta – hubo un silencio entre ambos

-ranma, déjame decirte – puso su mano en el hombro del chico, ranma lo miro sus ojos estaban algo rojos y las lagrimas se veían claras caer por sus mejillas – nunca, conocí a una chica con tal fortaleza, akane, es una mujer muy fuerte. Una persona normal no hubiera resistido tal impacto, pero ella…ella si

El doctor se puso de pie y se sentó en su silla

-ahora, el problema es este – hizo una pausa y continuo – eh estado examinando Akari, perdón akane, durante un tiempo a costa de su madre, ella tiene miedo de que akane sufra algún ataque como al principio, el querer recordar era muy duro para ella inclusive quedaba inconsciente, akane ha venido algunas veces aquí, y hemos practicado exámenes – se acerco a ranma y lo tomo de las manos – ranma, tu eres el único que puede ayudarla, si akane tiene a una persona que amo cerca, las posibilidades de que recuerde son enormes

-quiere decir que… - los ojos de ranma se iluminaron, había una esperanza!

-sii ranma, puedes ayudarla, pero recuerda poco a poco no queremos que reciba noticias de golpe puede ser muy malo –

-entonces puedo recuperarla! – se levanto feliz

-si ranma pero recuerda, akane esta algo delicada no como antes, pero… ah mejorado – se levanto y se acerco a el y le sonrió – no te alejes de ella, has cosas que hacías cuando Vivian juntos, detalles cosas asi

-no se preocupe doctor, no me alejare de akane ni un solo minuto – dijo muy feliz, el doctor sonrió al ver al chico

-la amas mucho no? – ranma se quedo algo serio y luego lo miro

-no tiene ni idea – ambos sonrieron

-bien ranma, recuerda lo que te dije y en caso de cualquier emergencia puedes llamarme o venir a verme –

-si doctor muchas gracias, de verdad – ranma se dirigió a la puerta – nos vemos

-nos vemos chico – ranma se fue muy feliz de la oficina del doctor

**..**

…**.**

…**.**

…

**Chicos perdón por la demora jejeje pero les prometo que seguire con la historia, gracias por leerla me alegra mucho que les guste :D**

**Dejen sus comentarios si les gusto :D **


	8. amo tu comida toxica

**Holaaa ya llegueee! :D se que me demore y pido disculpas por eso, pero aquí tienen un nuev capitulo espero que les guste tanto como a mi :D **

…

…

…**.**

…

Esa noche ranma durmio mucho mas tranquilo lo que le dijo el doctor lo ayudo mucho, tenia la esperanza de recuperar por fin a su amada akane, aun sentía como si estuviera en un sueño. Hasta no llamarla por su nombre completo AKANE TENDO no despertaría.

A la mañana siguiente despertó muy animado sabia que ese seria el día en que viviría cerca de akane, en una caja que encontró cerca del armario coloco algunas cosas y en la maleta coloco su ropa, no era mucho lo que tenia siempre viajaba ligero.

Bajo a desayunar con Etsuko y Oriko

-buenos días ranma – dijo Oriko

-buenos días – dijo ranma sonriente sentándose en su puesto

-asi que hoy te iras – dijo Etsuko con una sonrisa –y nosotras que nos estábamos acostumbrando a tenerte aquí

-vendrás a visitarnos con mi hermana? – pregunto la niña

-claro que si no se preocupen – dijo con una linda sonrisa

-pues se los recomiendo porque si mi hermana cocina para ti seguro morirás envenenado – comenzó a reir la niña ranma se acordó de los momentos en que akane quería intoxicarlo pero de alguna extraña razón el extrañaba eso

-Oriko! no hables asi de tu hermana – dijo su madre

Desayunaron tranquilos hasta que sono la puerta

-esa debe ser Akari – se levanto Etsuko abrir la puerta, ranma no despego su vista de la linda chica de cabellos azulados y una mirada angelical –buenos días hija

-hola mamá como estas? – ranma se sonrojo al notar como lo miraba Okiro pícaramente ella se había dado cuenta de cómo miraba ranma a su hermana

-psss! – ranma alzo la vista a Okiro –oye te gusta mi hermana verdad? - dijo en un tono picaro

-shh! No digas nada – dijo ranma volviendo su vista al plato

-buenos días – dijo acercándose a ranma – tenemos que irnos ranma o se nos hara tarde

-eh? Si claro! – se levanto rápidamente

-mmm, no llevaras tus cosas? – miro por la sala y no vio las maletas de ranma

-pensé que vendríamos a recogerlas –

-si, lo que sucede es que llevaría a mi amiga al aeropuerto y bueno pensé que te quedarías arreglando tus cosas o si quieres podemos hacerlo mañana –

-no claro que no! Enseguida las bajo! – dijo rápidamente, subió deprisa y bajo con sus maletas por suerte ya había dejado todo arreglado

-hermanita cuando podre ir a visitarte? – dijo Okiro abrazándola

-cuando mamá te de permiso

-ella no ira hasta que suba sus calificaciones – hablo Etsuko

-ya estoy listo! – ranma ya estaba en la puerta con sus pertenencias

-perdón por llevarme a tu inquilino mamá – la abrazó

-no te preocupes linda, estaré mas tranquila así el podrá cuidarte – se despidió de su mama y de su hermana al igual que ranma y salieron de ahí

En el camino al trabajo nadie decía nada, ranma estaba algo nervioso ahora volvería a vivir bajo el mismo techo que akane

-estas muy callado ranma – dijo akane logrando tener la atención del chico

-no, bueno no se que decir – ranma estaba algo nervioso

-no te preocupes, pero tengo algunas reglas – ranma la miro –no quiero mujeres bajo el mismo techo, tampoco que hagas fiestas sin avisarme, y mucho menos que seas desordenado – ranma sonrió

-no te preocupes, seré tu huésped favorito – dijo amigablemente

-eso espero – ambos rieron y llegaron al trabajo

-bien ranma, hoy saldré temprano a las 9 a que hora saldrás tu? – pregunto la chica bajando del auto

-yo también acabo a las 9 – ambos caminaron junto hacia las instalaciones

-genial, mi amiga se va a las 9.30, tu te podrás quedar y arreglar tus cosas hasta que yo regrese, bien nos vemos – akane comenzó a correr del lado contrario de ranma – adiós!

-adiós… - ranma suspiro y mostro una gran sonrisa, sabia que vivir bajo el mismo techo que akane lo pondría muy nervioso pero eso lo hacia feliz

Paso le dia muy rápido, ranma dio su clase a los chicos y se desocupo lo mas rápido que pudo para ir donde akane que ahora se llamaba Akari pero el se encargaría de recuperar su nombre, camino hasta el estacionamiento y vio a la dueña de su corazón con el tipo que menos quería encontrarse, al parecer estaban discutiendo, se acerco a ellos sin vacilar y se paro en frente de el

-se puede saber que haces? – pregunto seriamente sin quitarle los ojos de encima

-ranma, no te preocupes Hidoki ya se va – eso sono a una amenaza, el chico miro a ranma y su acompañante y luego sonrió

-por esta cosa me cambiaste akane? – dijo con un aire a soberbia

-para tu información! Mi nombre es ranma! Y será mejor que te alejes antes de que acabe contigo! – ranma se iba acercando mas al sujeto de forma amenazadora

-ranma por favor! – sintió las manos de Akari jalándolo hacia atrás – no vale la pena meterse con este tipo! – akane se acerco al auto y abrió la puerta para que ranma entrara

-luego hablaremos Akari – dijo hidoki antes de alejarse, ranma sentía que iba a estallar y salió del auto caminando deprisa hacia hidoki, lo agarro del brazo y le dio la vuela para tomarlo del cuello de la camisa

-escúchame bien una cosa! Te prohíbo que te le vuelvas acercar Akari! Ella es mia! Y si te veo si quiera a 3 metros de ella me vas a conocer y te aseguro que puedes arrepentirte! – ranma tenía la mirada llena de ira, sabía que era capaz de saltarle encima y matarlo a golpes pero tenía que hacer el esfuerzo por controlarse

-suéltame! – dijo hidoki y se fue caminando, ranma lo quedo observando mientras se alejaba sin darse cuenta que atrás de el estaba una chica algo sorprendida por aquella reacción

-ran…ranma? Que fue todo eso? – ranma volteo, suspiro aliviado y sonrió

-no te preocupes solo lo dije para que dejara de molestarte – subió al auto dejando Akari llena de dudas, ella también se subió y comenzó a conducir, estaba algo nerviosa, sentía que su corazón latía deprisa, nunca nadie había actuado así por ella, sintió aquella sensación que tanto anhelaba, esa sensación de protección, sabía que ranma sería capaz de cuidar de ella, pero… no sabía de qué forma, como amigos? Eso no esperaba, pero como algo más? Era una idea que la hacía sonrojarse, no entendía porque, porque un chico aparece de la nada y provoca en ella tantas sensaciones que nunca había creído sentir por nadie, absorta en sus pensamientos no escuchaba ni una palabra de lo que ranma estaba diciendo

-akari! – ella freno de repente y vio a ranma, luego empezó a escuchar algunos pitos de conductores enojados por el retraso que estaba provocando ella –porque te detuviste? Si no aceleras serán capas de bajar y aniquilarte – dijo divertido, ella solo mostro una media sonrisa y acelero

-te pasa algo? – pregunto el chico

-no…nada no te preocupes – dijo algo nerviosa

-estas distraída, no has hablado en todo el camino – ranma trataba de no hacer notar su preocupación

-estaba pensando… -era el momento de inventarse algo ya! – en que extrañare a mi amiga – comenzó a reir nerviosa

-supongo, pero… no te preocupes yo también puedo ser muy divertido –

-eso espero, por que si no tendré que buscar alguien que quiera vivir conmigo y que me haga reír! – ambos rieron, en el camino hasta el departamento de Akari hablaron de anécdotas, sobre la vida del otro, ella no dio muchos detalles ya que no recordaba nada. El que mas hablo en ese momento fue ranma, contándole sobre sus viajes, sobre sus lios, sobre la escuela sobre todo, menos sobre akane, su akane… que ahora la tenia a lado

Cuando llegaron ranma miro de arriba abajo el edificio, no era ni tan lujoso ni tan humilde, le parecía un buen lugar para vivir

-ven ranma te ayudare a bajar las cosas – Akari abrió la cajuela y ambos empezaron a sacar las cosas de ranma, al subir llegaron al tercer piso, Akari abrió la puerta y se econtro con una rubia que al parecer esperaba hace mucho tiempo ya que su cara no era de buenos amigos

-llevo mas de 20 minutos esperándote! – se acerco y la abrazo – quiero despedirme de mi amiga! – parecía una niña pequeña

-no puedo creer que ya te vallas – dijo algo triste mientras la abrazaba, la chica alzo la vista y vio a ranma que estaba en la puerta con una maleta y una caja en sus manos, noto como la chica lo miraba de arriba abajo como si fuera a comérselo

-y yo no puedo creer que ya hallas encontrado remplazo para mi – aparto un poco a akane – y valla remplazo – akane noto el modo en que su amiga estaba hablando sin duda ya se había interesado en el

-el…el es ranma saotome, es mi compañero en el trabajo –

-mucho gusto – dijo ranma haciendo una reverencia

-el gusto es todo mio ranma, que pena que me valla asi, pero si quieres podre venir a visitarte – ranma comenzó a reír algo nervioso por el comentario de la chica y miro a Akari de reojo y vio su aspecto, para nada agradable – mi nombre es Aiko – Akari tosio un par de veces para atraer la atención de los chicos

-ranma, puedes quedarte mientras yo llevare a Aiko, nos vamos - dijo Akari saliendo del departamento

-ahhh valla, es tu novio? – dijo sin rodeos

-que!? Nooo! Jajaj claro que noo! – dijo rápidamente Akari –el es solo un amigo nada mas – comenzó a reír nerviosa – discúlpala ranma, puede llegar a ser algo imp-ruden-te – dijo casi arrastrando las palabras mirando con una forma asesina a su amiga

-no te pongas asi Akari! – la chica comenzó a reírse de su amiga mientras salía del departamento, Akari miro a ranma divertida se le notaba que estaba nerviosa y cerro la puerta, ranma sonrió sentía que akane sin darse cuenta en el fondo de su corazón se acordaba de el y eso era una esperanza muy grande para el

-bien Akari cuéntame todo! – las chicas iban en el auto, Akari quería evitar las preguntas de su amiga pero sabia que eso era imposible

-el es de Nerima, vino por buscar una mejor vida tu sabes, y bueno se quedo en la casa de mi mamá por un tiempo, y ahí fue donde lo conocí, le ayude a buscar el empleo y bueno, somos amigos, no se que mas contarte – quiso ser muy directa

-como que no sabes! Akari se te nota a leguas que te gusta! – dijo muy contenta

-claro que no! – se puso nerviosa

-entonces, no te molesta que yo lo conquiste y lo convierta en mi novio? – dijo con una voz traviesa

-claro que me molesta! – no se había dado cuenta de lo que había dicho, se sonrojo y bajo los hombros, se sintió la persona mas pequeña del mundo en ese momento

-lo ves, a mi no me engañas, el tiempo que llevo conociéndote me lleva a darme cuenta cuando alguien de verdad te interesa

-no digas tonterías Aiko, el… el, además el ama a alguien mas – en ese momento acepto que le gustaba ranma

-tiene novia? Y le permite vivir contigo!? – se enojo

-no tiene! Bueno…tenia, bueno lo que sucede es que murió – ambas guardaron silencio hasta que Aiko lo rompió

-pero Akari, el no puede seguirla amando, mira, tu… tu puedes llegar a conquistarlo, eres muy linda, inteligente y agradable como el no se enamoraría de ti –trato de darle ánimos

-Aiko, por alguna extraña razón yo le recuerdo a su prometida muerta, mamá me lo dijo. Así que nunca me haría ilusiones con el porque solo me vería como su prometida muerta – esas palabras la hacían erizar la piel

-valla, eso si es aterrador – dijo su amiga

-ahora lo entiendes, por mucho que pueda llegar a gustarme, no quiero hacerme falsas ilusiones con el, además quien querría estar con alguien no que no recuerda casi toda su vida- la voz de Akari comenzó a sonar mas apagada

-óyeme no digas eso! Tu no tienes la culpa de lo que te paso! Por algo suceden las cosas Akari! Si no quieres enamorarte de ranma esta bien, pero no quiero verte mal – puso la mano en el hombro de Akari

-gracias amiga, no se porque pero, se que no me hare ilusiones y lo mas inteligente seria no vivir con el pero, siento…. Sonora tonto pero siento la necesidad de estar a su lado aunque sea solo como amigos – dijo mostrando una sonrisa melancolica

-hay Akari! Nunca me cansaré de decirlo – tomo aire – eres extraña!

Ambas siguieron su camino hablando, hasta que Akari dejo a su amiga, se abrazaron lloraron un poco y Akari tomo el camino de vuelta a casa, no noto lo mucho que le llevo dejar a su amiga, ya estaba oscuro, se dio prisa sabia que ranma estaría muerto del hambre y como hombre que era pensó que no sabia cocinar, ella tampoco sabia pero quería por lo menos intentarlo.

Al llegar a casa, vio a ranma correr donde ella y tomarla de las manos y sonreírle

-que…sucede? – no sabia lo que pasaba con el

-akari, hazme un favor – su voz sonaba muy suplicante

-si…dime? – comenzó a tener miedo

-podrías preparar algo de comer? – Akari sintió que perdería la cabeza, que iba hacer ahora, no sabia cocinar nadaaa – ranma…jejeje, yo no….

- no importa Akari, por favor prepara cualquier cosa – ella no se sintió muy confiada en ese momento pero se alegro mucho de que alguien sin impórtale nada quisiera probar su comida

-esta bien! – arremango su camisa y puso su mano sobre su brazo como queriendo mostrar su fortaleza –te preparare algo delicioso ya veras!

Se dirigió a la cocina, ranma por su parte se quedo sentado en el sillón mirando a su akane como tomaba los ingredientes y con algo de agresividad preparar el platillo que cuantas veces no lo mando a cama por estar espantoso, sus labios formaron una sonrisa melancólica, como extrañaba ver cocinar akane, como extrañaba ver sus movimientos en la cocina, como extrañaba sus gritos de batalla con las verduras, sintió sus ojos humedecerse un poco y los limpio rápidamente, se acomodo en su sitio para observarla mejor, ella se dio cuenta de la mirada de ranma y volteo despacio

-que tanto ves ranma? – dijo algo nerviosa

-no nada – mostro una gran sonrisa

Akari había terminado de cocinar y algo insegura llevaba el plato hacia ranma que esperaba ansioso la comida

-bueno, hice lo mejor que pude – le dejo el plato en frente

Ranma sin mas ni mas probo el bocado, fue la sensación mas espantosamente encantadora, sintió como la comida toxica de akane se abria paso hacia su organismo, dejando a su paso el mal sabor de boca, pero nunca sin dejar de sonreir aunque tenia que esforzarse

-asqueroso como siempre – dijo en voz baja sonriendo

-dijiste algo? – pregunto la chica parada delante de el

-que esta algo bueno, pero…tienes que mejorar - dijo esforzándose de toda manera de no abandonar la sonrisa, pero el sabor intoxicante de su comida se lo impedía, pero no quería dejar de probarlo, extrañaba tanto ser envenenado por su akane que estaba dispuesto a comerse todo lo que ella preparase

Akari solo comenzó a reir divertida al ver la cara de ranma

-prometo que no volveré a cocinar mas – dijo entre risas

-si quieres puedo enseñarte – dijo el chico, en el fondo sabia que ese era el gran sueño de ella

-de verdad! – dijo entusiasmada

-por supuesto desde mañana empezaremos

-gracias ranma – dijo feliz

Ambos arreglaron la cocina y cada quien se fue a su habitación, una alado de la otra ya era tarde y Akari no podía dormir gracias a los ruidos provenientes del cuarto de alado, eran quejidos, sabia que era ranma, se sentía culpable porque gracias a ella el estaba enfermo del estomago, se levanto despacio y fue hasta su habitación, y allí lo vio retorciéndose del dolor, algo apenada se acerco a el y se arrodillo para quedar frente a el, con su mano comenzó acariciar el cabello de la frente del chico

-lo siento ranma… - dijo apenada

-no te…preocupes, ya…pasara – dijo con los ojos fuertemente cerrados mostrando una sonrisa aliviadora para ella

-tienes suerte de que mañana no tengamos que ir a trabajar – sonrio la chica –asi podras descansar de mi comida jajaja, buenas noches – se dispuso a levantarse pero una mano se lo impidió, ranma la jalo hacia el y con mucho esfuerzo abrió los ojos, para verla, lo hermosa que era, su mirada de preocupación, definitivamente siempre estaría enamorado de ella

-sucede algo ranma? – se preocupo por la reacción de ranma

-akari, mañana me mostraras la ciudad como prometiste? – ella sonrio, para eso la tomo de la mano, sintió sonrojarse y bajo la mirada para que el no se diera cuenta

-mañana iremos pero solo si te sientes mejor – dijo Akari

-te lo aseguro, mañana estare como nuevo, pero de que no me pierdo ese recorrido contigo no me lo pierdo – Akari miro algo confundida a ranma, no sabia porque el reaccionaba asi, todos detestaban su comida

-de acuerdo ranma – hizo una pausa y lo miro – en verdad te gusto mi comida? – pregunto algo apenada

-fue la mejor que e probado en mi vida – dijo con una sonrisa pero su rostro mostraba dolor

-eres raro… - ambos rieron, esa noche Akari durmió muy contenta y ranma algo adolorido

…

…**..**

…**..**

…**.**

**Holaaa chicos perdón por la demora pero es que e tenido cosas que hacer pero les prometo actualizar pronto :D espero que les halla gustado este capitulo y espero sus comentarios :D **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola chicoooos gracias a todos por sus comentarios :D estoy muy contenta de que mi historia les guste mucho, se que me demore un poco en escribir pero como ahora vivo en casa de mi mamá, la cual no tiene computadora aun, es difícil poder escribir. Justo ahora estoy en casa de mi papá **** soy a seguir viniendo hasta que mi mamá no sea tan tacaña y nos compre una computadora :D **

…**.**

…**.**

…**..**

_Ahí estaba ella de pie junto a la fuente en el patio de algun lugar que se le hacia conocido, a lado de ella un árbol, se sentía agusto en ese lugar. Cerro los ojos dejándose llevar por la brisa acogedora. _

_-akane? – escucho la voz de alguien, parecía la voz de una mujer _

_-quien es? – se dio la vuelta buscando a la persona dueña de esa voz. _

_-hija, porque no me recuerdas? – tembló por un momento. No se atrevió a caminar, sintió que su cuerpo se tensaba, estaba asustada. _

_-ranma!? – pregunto por el chico para que viniera por ella, pero porque por el? Sentía que ya estaba acostumbrarla a siempre llamarlo, pero no se explicaba porque. Que tenia que ver ranma en todo esto _

_-no tengas miedo, solo quiero ayudarte… - _

Despertó agitada, miro sus manos y estas temblaban, este sueño era muy extraño nunca había tenia tal sueño en su vida. Se quedo pensativa recordando cada detalle del sueño. Quien habría sido esa extraña mujer, en donde estaba ella?, muchas preguntas fueron formándose en su cabeza. Un aroma la saco de sus pensamientos, se puso las zapatillas de casa y salió de su cuarto. Algo dudosa se acerco hacia la cocina para ver que estaba pasando, lentamente sin que la escuchara, vio al chico que nombro en sus sueños. Estaba de pie tomando la sal para luego colocarla a lo que estuviera haciendo en el sartén, vio como tomaba la cuchara y probaba su cocina, su cara de satisfacción y su bella sonrisa hacia que ella se sonrojara y sintiera un calor recorrerle el pecho, coloco su mano en el pecho porque sentía que por alguna razón el corazón se le iba a salir, se acerco un poco mas sigilosa pero como tenia su mirada en aquel apuesto muchacho que ahora ocupaba su cocina no se fijo en la mesita que estaba cerca suyo y en un mal tropieso cayo esta con ella.

-akari! – escucho la voz de ranma acercarse y su corazón empezó a latir aun mas fuerte, no se atrevió alzar la vista para que el no viera lo sonrojada que estaba –estas bien?

-jeje que torpe – se levanto rápidamente – disculpa no me fije por donde iba

-eres torpe lo sabias? – sonrió el chico, recordando cuando su prometida hacia algunas torpezas en el pasado

-disculpa!? – pregunto disgustada –sigue así y te irás a conocer la ciudad solo!

-jajaja tranquila solo bromeaba – se disculpo, ella echo un suspiro porque no quería pelear con el, tenia ganas de mandarlo a volar por tonto, se abrió paso hacia la cocina y se sentó en una silla y apoyo sus manos en el mesón

-valla veo que sabes cocinar – dijo con un poco de recelo

-esa es una de mis muchas cualidades – mostro una enorme sonrisa orgulloso

-y otra es la vanidad – argumento la chica

-solo falta un poco, espero que te guste – dijo mientras volvía a su trabajo

Ella solo se quedo mirando cada movimiento del chico, sentía un poco de envidia al ver cocinar un hombre ya que ella no sabia ni como preparar un simple arroz, al final cuando ranma termino el desayuno se dispuso a serivir los platos

-quieres que te ayude con la mesa? – pregunto poniéndose de pie

-si, gracias – dijo sin mirarla, estaba concentrado sirviendo

Cuando ya estaban sentados en la mesa, Akari observo la comida de ranma, realmente se veía bien y olía bien. Levanto los palillos con un trozo de pescado y lo mando a su boca, el sabor era mucho pero mucho mejor que el pescado que una vez intento hacer.

-que tal esta? – levanto la vista y se encontró con unos ojos azules ilusionados por una respuesta

-delicioso – ranma noto un poco la tristeza en su rostro

-tranquila Akari, te dije que te enseñaría a cocinar pero eso será después de que me muestres la ciudad. Entonces te daré las clases privadas del gran Ranma Saotome – Akari lo miro divertida

-muchas gracias ranma – mostro una dulce sonrisa que casi mata a ranma, se quedo embobado mirándola comer, tenia muchísimas ganas de lanzarse sobre ella y besarla hasta que el mundo se acabara pero tenia que ir muy despacio

Mientras comían en silencio, ranma estaba pesando en como haría para que Akane su ahora Akari, recuperara la memoria, sabia que no podía hacerlo de golpe asi que decidió esperar, porque primero quería recuperar su amor por completo. Akari miraba a ranma estaba muy pensativo, cuando termino de comer lo observo detenidamente, sus ojos sus cabellos, su cuerpo. Sin razón se sonrojo por completo y bajo la mirada al plato, espero a que se le pasara y se levanto

-gracias por la comida, estaba deliciosa – ranma la observo llegar hasta la cocina y luego la siguió

- no hay de que, bueno ahora si vamos a salir – dijo entusiasmado

-ahora? –

-si, quiero aprovechar el día para conocer la ciudad – Akari no resistió mas, la sonrisa de ranma la derretía

-esta bien, iré arreglarme, nos vemos en la sala – ambos chicos se dirigieron a sus habitación para ducharse y arreglarse, ranma como hombre termino primero, se puso su camisa de mangas china, y su típico pantalón, sentado en el mueble después de medio hora observo su amada

Vestía una falda negra, una blusa roja con blanco y un cintillo en su cabeza. Ranma la miro hipnotizado, ella se había dado cuenta de la mirada intensa de ranma y se sonrojo inmediatamente bajando su mirada al suelo

-nos vamos? – pregunto algo tímida

-si – ambos chicos salieron del edificio, ranma antes de subir al carro se detuvo delante de ella

-quería decirte – tosió y miro a un lado – que estas muy linda – Akari sonrió y noto como el chico se sonrojaba

-gracias ranma, tu también te ves bien – ella no sabia porque tanto trato amigable si solo le iba a mostrar la ciudad, no estaban en ninguna cita ni nada parecido. –sabes que ranma, mejor no vallamos en el carro, será mejor que caminemos, y te muestre los buses que tienes que tomar

-ah, si claro como sea vamos –

Los chicos iban caminando y ella iba señalándole lugares, por otro lado ranma no estaba interesado en esos lugares solo miraba su rostro era realmente hermosa, por nada del mundo se apartaría de nuevo de ella. Llegaron a un parque donde habían muchos niños jugando, hombres vendiendo globos, otros helados y otros flores. Akari iba señalándole los edificios, lugares en el parque donde ella corría

-si, oye quieres un helado? – Akari se quedo callada de la impresión porque querria comprar helado pero no le presto atención y asintió con la cabeza, ranma le indico que se sentara en unas bancas del parque, y ella lo espero ahí

-hola – se sobresalto, ranma estaba de tras de ella

-ranma! Me asustaste! – dijo con su mano en el pecho

-lo siento, ten – Akari sonrió, le había dado una rosa roja

-gracias…pero, porque me compraste una rosa? – pregunto algo confundida

-bueno, pues porque si, también te traje tu helado de chocolate – le entrego su helado

-como sabias que me gustaba el chocolate? – no salía de su asombro por la flor y ahora el helado

-adivine – dijo mientras comía su helado

Ella estaba algo confundida, no conocía bien a ranma y ahora el la trataba así, sin contar las veces que la había defendido del bobo de su compañero de trabajo. Quería saber más sobre él, quería saber mas sobre la prometida que murió y quería saber si el la trataba así porque la recordaba o solo porque le caía bien

-cuéntame de tu familia ranma – pregunto sin mas, se arrepintió por un momento por ser tan directa

-bueno, vivo con mi mamá y mi papá en casa de un tío y sus hijas. Mi papa es artista marcial y desde pequeño me llevo a recorrer el mundo y me volví muy fuerte, aprendí muchas técnicas y espero algún día tener mi propio dojo para poder enseñar a los demás – no quería entrar en detalles ni decir cosas que ella recuerde de golpe

-y… bueno, no es que quiera meterme en tu vida privada ni nada por el estilo. Pero podrías contarme sobre tu prometida – ella se sentía muy nerviosa con las preguntas que se le salían

-bueno…- no sabia que demonios decirle, no sabia si hablar de ella misma o que inventarse –prefiero no…hablar de eso – bajo la cabeza

-lo siento! Fue mi culpa no me hagas caso! – ella también bajo la cabeza y se sintió mal por su imprudencia

Hubo un silencio hasta que sintió como ranma la tomaba de la barbilla, a ella el corazón le empezó a latir de prisa y vio los ojos de el chico, su respiración comenzó a ponerse mas lenta esperando algo de el

-akari, tienes helado en la mejilla – ella pestaño tres veces y noto como el con su mano delicadamente limpiaba la zona cerca de sus labios, la piel de ella se erizo sintiendo la caricia del chico, y rápidamente se puso de pie algo nerviosa

-bueno, seguimos con el recorrido – rió nerviosa

-esta bien – ambos chicos se levantaron y ella lo llevo para salir del parque, pero el tuvo una mejor idea –oye Akari, porque no vamos dentro del parque? – ella volteo confusa

-no quieres ver los lugares para que no te pierdas? –

-si, pero me gustaría ir dentro del parque, no se , ver árboles, o cosas así, ya me canse de ver edificios y autos – ella algo dudosa lo miro y sin mas remedio caminaron dentro del parque. La gente que los veía pensaba que era una típica pareja en su cita, ella no entendía porque ranma no quería ver los lugares para no perderse y solo quería pasear, como si….estuvieran en una cita

-oye Akari mira! – ella volteo a ver el lugar donde el señalaba

-quieres ir a jugar? – pregunto

-claro, porque no vamos – llegaron al sitio para disparar con pintura, ella veía la cara de un entusiasmado ranma parecía un niño y eso la hacia sonreír

-bienvenidos, desean jugar? – pregunto un hombre de mediana edad y anteojos

-si, dos por favor –

Ambos chicos se vistieron y tomaron sus armas

-espera a que pierdas Akari! – dijo confiado caminando por el lugar

-pues no te creas por que para estas cosas soy la mejor! – ambos se separaron y se escondieron en sus sitios

-lista!? – pregunto ranma

-lista! –

Y la guerra de pintura comenzó, ranma se levanto de su puesto para disparar a Akari, ella mientras tanto comenzó a gatear a otro sitio para verlo mejor y dispararle. Ranma aprovecho que ella no estaba disparando para correr hacia el frente y esconderse de tras de una roca, y dispararle pero ella era rápida y con un agil movimiento llego de tras de un árbol

-te dije que era rápida! – grito a su contrincante

-no lo creo! – ella alzo la vista y vio que el estaba arriba del árbol apuntándola, ella corrió rápido para esconderse de tras de una piedra y disparar

Entre risas, y correteos y escondites. Akari aprovecho un descuido del chico y se lanzo sobre el quedando sentada sobre su barriga apuntándolo con la pistola

-quieres decir una ultimas palabras? – pregunto con una voz victoriosa

-si, quiero decir….- ranma en un agil movimiento le quito el arma y dieron vueltas en el suelo hasta que el quedo encima de ella – no eres mas agil que yo!

Ambos rieron y luego cuando se calmaron, sus respiraciones eran agitadas, ranma quedo hipnotizado por la belleza de la chica, su cabello despeinado, sus ojos chocolates, su boca entre abierta respirando con dificultad, sin pensarlo dos veces se fue acercando hacia esos labios que lo llamaban para devorarlos con ansias, ella se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo ranma y se dejo llevar por el momento, sintió la respiración del chico chocar en su boca. Cerro lo ojos esperando los labios de el…

-ESTAN LISTOS!? –ambos abrieron los ojos y se separaron rápidamente, y frente a ella pasaron unos cuantos jóvenes corriendo para esconderse, ranma como Akari estaban nerviosos y sonrojados

-diablos! – maldijo ranma en voz baja le habían arruinado el momento mas maravilloso que iba a tener

-hem… ranma, seguimos con el recorrido? – el volteo a verla y ella ya estaba de pie y avanzando hacia los vestidores

No se habían dicho nada hasta salir del parque, después de seguir caminando ella le iba mostrando mas lugares, pero el no le prestaba atención

-oye vamos a comer yo invito – ella se detuvo y lo miro con mucha sospecha

-oye ranma, esto mas parece una cita que un recorrido – dijo cruzada de brazos

-cita? Bueno no se de donde sacas eso – trato de disimular -no puedo invitarte a comer?

-pero si tu me hiciste el desayuno, lo justo es que yo invite el almuerzo –

-pero quiero invitarte yo! – dijo quejándose

-ya dije que yo! – se acerco para enfrentarlo

-soy el hombre yo invito! – también se acerco

-no me importa esta vez invito yo! – se estaban acercando tanto que no se dieron cuenta que estaban a centímetros de juntar sus labios, vio como ranma miraba fijamente sus labios y eso la asusto

-que sea mitad y mitad! – dijo Akari dándole la espalda

-esta bien – se resigno, era muy testaruda, eso nunca iba a cambiar en ella

Llegaron a un restaurante no tan lujoso y almorzaron ahí, al entrar ranma se fijo en como algunos chicos de una mesa la miraban y eso le molesto mucho y la tomo del hombro y la llevo a una mesa mirando de manera asesina a esos chicos

Llego el mesero y pidieron su comida, mientras comían hablaban de trivialidades y sobre como ella había pasado estos años sin recordar nada, el se sentía muy impotente sin poderla ayudar pero quiera hacerlo muy despacio y no hacerle daño

Cuando terminaron de almorzar ranma y Akari se dirigieron al departamento a descansar porque estaban muy agotados

-espero que me allas prestado atención de que bus tomar – dijo llendo a su habitación

-que? – ranma maldijo por dentro en ningún momento le presto atención a Akari

-ranma! – dijo disgustada –pues no esperes que cuando no tengas quien te lleve me vengas a pedir el favor!

-oye, espera, pero claro que lo recuerdo no es para que te enfades – se acerco a ella riendo

-entonces dime que bus era? – se cruzo de brazos esperando la respuesta del chico

-heem…bueno, es que no lo recuerdo me estas presionando! – dijo algo asustado

-lo vez, que hare contigo, otro dia te muestro y esta vez espero que si me hagas caso! – se dirigió a su habitación cerrando la puerta de un golpe –

Ranma se quedo observándola, y sonrió

-mi violenta marimacho, lo violenta y testaruda nunca se te quita – suspiro y se dirigió a su habitación a tomarse un baño, esta misma tarde sería su otro plan de conquista, enseñarle a cocinar, quería aprovechar cualquier momento para estar cerca de ella y enamorarla de nuevo y esperaba ansioso el momento en besarla, como en la mañana que estuvo a punto pero los interrumpieron, supo inmediatamente que ella sentía algo por el porqué no iba a rechazarlo

…

…**..**

…**.**

**Chicos espero que les haalla gustado**

**No lo hice tan largo porque la verdad tengo que irme jajaja otro dia que este donde mi papá, escribiré lo mas largo que pueda y describirlo lo mas bonito posible :D**

**Adiós! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola chicos, aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo, espero que les guste! :D**

**Gracias por sus comentarios :* **

…

…

Estaba un tomando un buen baño de agua caliente, pensando en todas las cosas que estaban pasando, estaba sintiendo algo por ranma saotome y era algo muy fuerte. Nunca creyó haber sentido algo asi por alguien, cada vez que lo veía sentía como su corazón no paraba de latir deprisa, que sus manos temblaban ligeramente a cualquier contacto con el. Y ahora tenerlo en su casa viviendo con ella, sentía que en cualquier momento se lanzaría a sus brazos y lo besaría pero quería aterrizar, no quería hacerse ilusiones con el, sabia lo que pasaba. No quería que el estuviera con ella porque le recordaba a alguien mas, eso le dolía demasiado.

Salió de la ducha y se vistió con unos shorts y una blusa ligera para andar en casa. Decidió ir a ver un poco de televisión a la sala, al salir encontró a un ranma sonriente en la cocina y con un mandil puesto

-que pasa? – pregunto acercándose,

-como que que pasa? Acaso no lo recuerdas? – ranma tomo un mandil de cocina y se lo coloco a Akari, ella sintió la cercanía del chico y tembló un poco por la cercanía del chico

-ranma, pero no creo que sea necesario – se alejo un poco de el, acomodándose ella misma el mandil – no creo que con esta "clase" pueda aprender a cocinar, soy un desastre

-no digas eso, con mis clases te aseguro que al menos harás unos tallarines deliciosos – quería parecer optimista para darle confianza a la chica

-eso dices, después estas con dolor de estomago revolcándote en tu cama – se sentó en la mesa

-vamos, no es tan malo. No creo que quieras rendirte tan fácil – ella lo observo por un momento, el tenia razón ella no quería rendirse, quería aprender. Se levanto de su puesto y se coloco frente a el con una mirada decida

-bien! Entonces tu serás mi maestro, espero cocinar algo bien – dijo sonriendo

-confía en mi, lo harás bien – ambos no pudieron evitar sonrojarse, ella vio como ranma se iba acercando poco a poco a ella, sentía como si flotara en las nubes, lo sentía cada vez mas cerca hasta que sus alientos chocaban

-_dios mio me va a besar! – _pensaba ella

Ranma la tomo de la cintura para acércala, pero su momento mágico fue interrumpido por el sonido del teléfono, Akari se separo inmediatamente de el

-jejej, yo contesto! – sintió que la habían salvado, pero también sentía como habían arruinado su momento

Ranma se quedo en su puesto, estaba molesto por que era la segunda vez que interrumpían, se sentía desesperado quería probar los labios de su akane, quería sentirla cerca de el

-hola? – ranma despertó de sus pensamiento al escuchar la voz de akane hablar por teléfono, comenzó a colocar los ingredientes para lo que iban a cocinar –hola?, hay alguien? – se inclino un poco para observarla –aahh, sii el vive aquí, enseguida se lo comunico – ranma sabia que se referían a el y se acerco

-quien es? –

-no lo se, pero me pareció raro, parece como si se hubiera asustado – le entrego el teléfono y se dirigió a la cocina

-hola? –

-ranma, hijo! – escucho al voz de su mamá

-hola mamá, perdona por no haberme comunicado contigo, pero acabo de mudarme te iba a llamar pero estuve ocupado – explico el

-no te preocupes, la señora del otro departamento donde vivías me dio el numero, hijo, quien era la chica que contesto el teléfono? – ranma no sabia que decir no quería decirle

-eh? Porque? – pregunto algo nervioso

-su voz me pareció muy familiar, y me asuste – ranma tembló, sabía que había reconocido akane

-ella es Akari, es compañera del departamento, lo pagamos juntos –

-aahh, de acuerdo hijo, por cierto te tengo buenas noticias – ranma se sintió aliviado cuando su mamá cambio de tema

-ah si? Y ahora que paso? –

-bueno, pues nabiki va a casarse! – eso fue como un balde de agua helada encima, no podía creerlo, nabiki! Casándose! Eso era algo impresionante

Akari estaba en la cocina viendo los ingredientes no podía sacarse de la cabeza que ranma estuvo a punto de besarla en la cocina, estaba demasiado confundida. Estaba perdida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que el chico de la trenza estaba de tras de ella

-BU! – ella dio un brinco mientras gritaba del susto

-ranma! – se quejo del chico que se estaba riendo de ella

-sigues siendo asustadiza – decía mientras reía

-sigo siendo? A que te refieres – ranma cayo en cuenta de lo que dijo y se puso nervioso

-bueno….pues….tu mamá me lo dijo – se rasco la cabeza, fue lo primero que se pudo inventar – bien, no perdamos tiempo y cocinemos

Ranma le estaba dando indicaciones de cómo cortar las verduras, que tenia que hacerlo suave y delicadamente no como ella lo hacia, como si estuviera luchando con las verduras, ranma aprovechaba estar cerca de ella, para hacerla reír, burlase de ella, o hacerla sonrojarse mientras cocinaban

-ves, las verduras se ven bien, ahora tienes que traer la harina y ponerla en el pescado – akari siguió las ordenes al pie de la letra, entonces algo por su cabeza cruzo

-creo que la harina se veria mejor en otra parte – dijo mientras trataba de no reir

-asi? En donde? – pregunto ranma

-pues en tu cara! – antes de que ranma reaccionara akari ya le había puesto harina en la cara, ella salió corriendo mientras reia

-ahora veras! – ranma apago las hornillas para tener tiempo suficiente de vengarse sin preocuparse por dejar la cocina prendida

Corrió de tras de ella, akari aprovechaba los muebles colocándose de tras de ellos, para que ranma no la alcanzara

-eres lento! No podras atraparme! – decía ella mientras le sacaba la lengua

-pues eso lo veremos! – ranma salto por encima de los muebles y tomo akari y ambo cayeron al suelo –toma! – ranma también le echo harina en la cara y en el cabello

-eso no se vale! – akari con sus mano comenzó hacerle cosquillas, ambos reian y se divertían

-espera! Espera! – ranma no dejaba de reir, aprovecho que ella paro y también comenzó hacerle cosquillas, ambos daban vueltas en el piso hasta que pararon, ranma quedo encima de ella.

La vio tan hermosa, con su cabello revuelto y un poco blanco por la harina, sus labios entre abiertos tratando de respirar mejor, sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus ojos que lo enamoraban. No perdió tiempo y coloco su mano en su mejilla, sin pensarlo dos veces la beso.

Akari tenía los ojos abiertos, no reaccionaba con el beso que le había dado ranma, luego se dejo llevar, coloco sus manos en la cintura de ranma y cerro los ojos, sintió como los labios de ranma se movían rítmicamente sobre los suyos, sintió como su lengua exploraba su interior, y también hizo lo mismo

-_ranma… - _pensaba akari, mientras una lagrima corria por el costado de su rostro, no sabia porque se sentía asi, era un simple beso, no tenia porque llorar

Poco a poco se fueron se parando dejando sus frentes unidas, mirándose a los ojos intensamente

-eres hermosa…- dijo el mientras sonreía, akari no sabia que decirle solo le sonreía, sintió como el la volvió a besar y de nuevo se dejo llevar

-te amo… - ella abrió los ojos como plato al escuchar eso de ranma –te amo akane –

Ella se separo de el completamente

-que pasa? – luego cayo en cuenta de lo que había dicho, había sido un idiota por decirle akane akari

-yo…puedes hacer la comida tu? – ranma vio la mirada triste de ella, estaba apunto de llorar

-oye, lo siento en verdad! Es que tu…-

-YO NO SOY AKANE! – grito mientras las lagrimas caían libremente por su rostro, se levanto del suelo rápidamente y corrió hasta su habitación, ranma lo ultimo que escucho fue un fuerte portazo

-akane… - dijo tristemente

No sabia cuanto tiempo había pasado llorando en su cama, no se sentía bien, se sentía usada, se sentía la peor mujer del mundo enamorada de un chico que solo la quería por el recuerdo de su antigua novia, pero cuando el la llamo akane, se sentio muy extraña, no sabia como explicárselo, no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando pero si sabia una cosa, que estaba enamorada de ranma. Ese beso le confirmo que estaba perdidamente enamorada de ese chico al que llevaba un tiempo conociéndolo, como? No lo sabia, como alguien podría enamorarse tan rápido. No lo sabia pero ella ya se había enamorado, tal vez fue amor a primera vista, pero no le importaba.

-akari…- escucho a ranma llamándola del otro lado de la puerta

-…- no se sentía bien para contestar

-akari…lo siento mucho, pero no tienes que estar asi, te lo juro… tu no entiendes nada ahora, pero te juro que pronto lo sabras, confía en mi… - ella no sabia porque el decía todas esas cosa, no le entendía nada

-por favor…confía en mi, si quieres podemos seguir siendo amigos. Pero no me apartes de tu vida – ella se levanto de su cama y abrió la puerta, lo vio de pie con los ojos rojos, el también había llorado, tal vez el recuerdo de su antigua novia era el motivo por el que había llorado

-ranma, yo… no quiero que… estés conmigo pensando que soy ella – bajo la mirada, no quería verlo a la cara

-yo… lo siento, pero – levanto su rostro para verla a los ojos – solo te pido…que confíes en mi… lo harás?

-como se que no estas engañándome! Que solo estas conmigo por eso! – sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse sentía que lloraría en cualquier momento

-PORQUE ME IMPORTAS DEMASIADO! - grito tomándola de los hombros, la enfrento con la mirada, sentía que también el lloraría en cualquier momento, akari vio sus ojos, brillaban, se humedecían quería abrazarlo y decirle que todo estaría bien pero algo se lo impedía

-te juro por mi vida que nunca te haría daño! No quiero perderte! – la abrazo – _no de nuevo…. – _pensó mientras la apretaba fuerte contra su cuerpo

-me lo dices a mi o…a ella? – esa pregunta le partió el corazón a ranma, quería decirle que era ella, que era akane, que solo había perdido la memoria y que el trataba de recuperarla

-te lo digo a ti! Confía en mi…- se separa un poco de ella dejando sus frentes juntas

-esta bien…confiare en ti – lo miro a los ojos, el sonreía tenia una gran oportunidad y no la desaprovecharía por nada del mundo

-gracias… - se separo de ella y la tomo de la mano llevándola a la cocina – termine la comida por los dos, tus verduras salieron bien, tienes que probarlas – ella se sentó en la mesa observándolo mientras el servía la comida

- lo dices enserio? – sonrió muy contenta

-de verdad, serás una gran cocinera algún día – termino de servir y comenzaron a comer

-no sabe mal – akari estaba feliz, por fin había preparado algo bien

-oye…quería preguntarte algo –

-claro dime – decía mientras comia

-bueno, un familiar se casara, y este fin de semana mi familia celebrara el compromiso – ella dejo de comer para obsérvalo, se lo veía nervioso y eso le pareció encantador –bueno..yo me preguntaba…si tu… querrías ir conmigo – akari sonrió al verlo sonrojado

-porque…a mi? – pregunto

-bueno…es que no quiero ir solo, además… me gustaría ir contigo – hubo un silencio entre ambos, ranma estaba nervioso esperando la respuesta de ella, luego la vio sonreir y le devolvió la sonrisa

-de acuerdo, iremos juntos –

-genial! Mañana los llamaré y les diré que iré acompañado – ranma se puso muy feliz, pero sabia que cuando vieran akane todos se sorprenderían, no quería ni imaginar la cara de Soun, pero sabia que si quería que akane recuperara la memoria tendría que estar rodeada de sus familiares con los que siempre convivio.

-será fantástico, asi conoceré otros lugares, ya quería salir de aquí, aburre ver lo mismo siempre – ambos comenzaron a conversar, reir, ranma le contaba cosas sobre su familia, y ella como no tenia mucho que contar el encantaba escucharlo, asi pasaron hasta que se hiso tarde y ambos fueron a dormir

**...**

…

…**.**

**Adios! Otro dia volveré con mas**


	11. De vuelta a Nerima!

**Hola a toodooo, gracias a todos por sus comentarios. Me encanta que les encante! Jajaja **

**Aproveche a escribir este capitulo ya que hoy me quedare a dormir en casa de mi papá, ya que les había dicho antes que vivía con mi mamá y ella aun no tiene computadora ****. Bueno asi que aproveche la oportunidad para escribir bien tranquila y relajada :D**

**Espero que les guste este capitulo y ya saben si les gusto dejen su comentario ;) :D **

…

….

…

-Buenos días – se levanto la chica de cabellos azulados, ya habían pasado algunos días desde el ultimo beso que se habían dado, Akari prefirió no tocar el tema con ranma, y siguieron como siempre pero la manera de comportarse del chico cambio por completo, era mas sobre protector y se preocupaba por ella. Hoy se había levantado de muy buen humor ya que ese seria su ultimo día de dar clases y tendría vacaciones, ya tenia preparado todo para su viaje a Nerima con ranma, estaba ansiosa. En el fondo viajar no le importaba mucho pero ya que viajaría con ranma estaba contenta

-hola, ya despertaste – encontró a un sonriente ranma en la mesa comiendo cereal

-y porque tu te levantaste, se supone que no tienes que ir a trabajar – se sentó frente a el y tomo un plato hondo que ya había en la mesa y se sirvió su desayuno

-bueno, quería preparar las cosas para el viaje – termino de desayunar y se levanto a dejar el plato en el lavamos – ya hablaste con tu mamá sobre el viaje?

-si, ayer fui hablar con ella. Al principio se negó mucho pero después logre convencerla, me dijo que si iba contigo todo saldría bien – dijo con una sonrisa

-bien, entonces. Mañana en la mañana saldremos – se acerco a ella y le beso la cabeza – que tengas un buen dia, ire a darme una ducha

Ella se quedo pasmada por lo que acababa de hacer el muchacho, quien no los conociera diría que era una pareja de recién casado, ella sentía mariposas en el estomago cada vez que el se acercaba a ella. Pero aun recordaba el triste momento en que la beso y su mundo brillaba por completo pero que oscureció cuando escucho llamarla como a su antigua prometida

-si las cosas fueran diferentes – decía tristemente mientras movía la cuchara en el plato

Dejo de pensar en eso y se dirigió a su trabajo. Al llegar se encontró en el estacionamiento con su amigo el doctor que la había ayudado por mucho tiempo

-buenos días Akari, como amaneciste hoy? – la saludo cordialmente

-muy bien, y usted? – comenzaron a caminar juntos hasta las instalaciones

-de maravilla, pediré vacaciones para ir este fin de semana a la playa – decía contento

-que bueno, yo también pedi vacaciones, iré con ranma a Nerima un familiar de el se casara y celebraran el compromiso –

-enserio, iras a conocer a la familia de ranma – el doctor sabia las intensiones de ranma y le pareció maravillosa la idea pero antes quería asegurarse de algunas cosas por precaución de Akari

-si, estoy ansiosa, hace mucho que no hago un viaje – respiro hondo mientras cerraba los ojos dejándose llevar por la pequeña brisa que pasaba por su rostro

-y dime Akari, sigues viviendo donde antes? –

-sip, vivo con ranma, el me ayuda a pagar el departamento – el doctor noto como la chica de ojos chocolate se sonrojo

-mmm, y dime akane, aquí entre amigos. Tu sientes algo por ese chico ranma no? – ella lo miro sorprendido, como pudo haberse dado cuenta, bajo su mirada al suelo y se puso triste

-bueno, en realidad… - no sabia si decírselo o no, no quería sonar como una tonta –en realidad es un buen amigo – lo miro sonriendo

-no me engañas Akari, no había visto nunca esa mirada, es como si algo nuevo te hubiera pasado, como si experimentaras algún sentimiento muerto –

-a que se refiere? –

-bueno, como si nunca hubieras sentido algo así, o ya lo hallas sentido y solo lo hallas olvidado – ella volvió a dirigir su mirada al suelo, ella creía que el doctor se refería a que antes de perder la memoria había estado enamorada, y creía que era cierto porque cada vez que veía a ranma sentía algo que no podía explicar, sensaciones que nunca creyó haber sentido, no quería acercarse a ranma pero algo dentro de ella la obligaba hacerlo

-…- hubo un momento de silencio, Akari se detuvo frente a la cafetería, el doctor lo noto y se paro frente a ella

-no se que me pasa – seguía con la mirada clavada en el suelo –a mi… a mi me gusta ranma – apretó sus labios – mas que eso…creo que… que estoy enamorada de el, pero el solo esta conmigo porque casualmente le recuerdo a su antigua prometida, el me dijo que confiara en el pero yo… -

-no digas eso Akari, mirame – la obligo a mirarlo – recuerda algo, las cosas siempre suceden por algo, confía en ranma, el es un buen muchacho. Solo confía en el, adiós Akari que tengas un buen dia – se alejo de ella dejándola muy pensativa, al cabo de unos cuantos minutos regreso a la realidad y se dirigió a dar sus clases matutinas

Ranma se encontraba en el departamento con el teléfono en las manos, no sabia como decirle a sus familiares que llevaría Akari, bueno a la verdadera akane. sabia que reaccionarían mal, pero necesitaba hacerlo por el bien de ella para que recuperara la memoria. Vacilo por un momento queriendo marcar, para luego colgar el teléfono

-bien! Ya es hora! – marco al número de Nerima, el teléfono sonaba y sus ansias crecían

-familia tendo buenos días – reconoció inmediatamente la voz de kasumi

-hola kasumi, soy ranma – decía mientras se mordía las uñas de los nervios

-que tal ranma! Como estas! – noto su alegría –si vendrás al compromiso de nabiki verdad!?

-si, estaré ahí lo prometo, oye kasumi, no esta por ahí mi mamá – pregunto nervioso, dejo de morderse las uñas para comenzar a mover su pie rápidamente

-claro, enseguida te la paso que gusto haberte escuchado ranma, te esperamos ansiosos –

-gracias kasumi igualmente – espero un rato en el teléfono hasta que escucho la voz de su madre preguntando quien estaba al teléfono, instantáneamente su pie comenzó a moverse mucho mas rápido

-ranma hijo! Como estas, que alegría que hallas llamado – ranma comenzó a morderse las uñas de nuevo

-hola mamá, como has estado? – pregunto algo nervioso

-muy bien mi cielo, pero dime a que se debe tu llamada, si tan solo hace unos días hablamos – su voz se noto preocupada, ranma casi nunca llamaba

-bueno mamá quería hablar esto específicamente contigo –

-que sucede hijo? Algo malo te paso? – se asusto nodoka

-no!, conmigo no! Bueno….mamá quería decirte que…iré acompañado a casa –

-que alegría hijo! Que bueno que hallas decidido reaser tu vida, y dime quien es la afortunada…– ranma se estaba desesperando – debe de ser una chica muy linda, sabiendo el buen gusto que tienes…-

-mamá escucha! – interrumpió ranma

-que sucede ranma? No me asustes! –

-…- hubo un silencio

-ranma? Estas ahí? – pregunto preocupada su madre

-si…bueno mamá sobre eso quería hablarte lo que pasa… - no sabia como decirlo pero tenia que hacerlo – mamá…akane esta viva! – dijo con una voz firme, no escucho nada después de eso – mamá? Estas bien? Responde!

-ranma… hijo, akane murió…sabemos que estas mal pero… -

-no mamá! Lo digo enserio – la interrumpió –aquí la encontré! Ella perdió la memoria no recuerda nada! Una mujer la encontró en el mar con su esposo y la ayudaron y le salvaron la vida – ranma tomo aire, quería tranquilizarse –mamá lo juro…. Ella esta viva, hasta hable con su medico, es un milagro que la halla encontrado

-no puede ser! Pero que!?...Dios mío! Esto es un milagro! – noto la voz entre cortada de Nodoka – y nosotros la habíamos dejado de buscar! No merecemos su perdón! – nodoka empezó a llorar

-mamá! Mamá por favor necesito que te calmes! – nodoka respiro hondo y se tranquilizo, atrás de ella estaba toda la familia reunida preguntándose porque nodoka había gritado de esa manera y esperaban que colgara el teléfono para llenarla de preguntas

-si…si, dime hijo, pero como esta ella!? La traerás verdad!? –

-mamá! Déjame hablar! – ranma sonó muy serio y nodoka se quedo en silencio para escucharlo

-akane esta bien, pero tiene amnesia y una muy severa, no puedo recordarle toda su vida de golpe porque podría ser peligroso para ella… - tomo aire y se sentó apoyando su codo en su pierna para tomar su cabeza con su mano -…lo mejor para akane ahora es estar rodeada de su familia, de sus cosas, de su vida… pero necesito que hables con la familia, para cuando yo la lleve no quiero que nadie se lance abrazarla y le diga que es akane, ella ahora se llama Akari! Recuérdalo, Akari! Nadie puede llamarla por su nombre verdadero por ahora –

-Dios mío, pobrecita mi akane – decía mientras limpiaba sus lagrimas

-mamá habla con todos por favor, iré mañana con akane, y quiero que hagan como que no la conozcan, me ayudaras con eso? –

-no te preocupes hijo, hablare con la familia. Tu tráela y buscaremos alguna curación con el doctor tofu –

-bien mamá, confió en ti, ahora cálmate y trata de calmar a los demás cuando se enteren. Mañana iré, adiós mamá nos vemos –

-adiós hijo – ambos colgaron el teléfono

Suspiro muy profundamente, ya había arreglado la situación, ahora solo espera ver como reaccionaban todos al verla, alzo la vista y miro el reloj que estaba colgado en la pared, eran las 11 de la mañana aun faltaba para que Akane volviera del trabajo, se levanto para tener la comida preparada para cuando ella llegara. El sonido del timbre hiso que se detuviera a la mitad y fue abrir la puerta, se sorprendió al ver al doctor de akane

-hola ranma como has estado? – saludo con una sonrisa

-hola… quiere..pasar? – pregunto algo dudoso

-eres muy amable - se dirigió a la sala mientras ranma lo seguía por detrás

-a que debo su visita? – pregunto ranma

-bueno, hoy me tope con Akari en la entrada de la universidad. Me conto que harán un viaje a Nerima –

-a si?, bueno…yo pensé que seria una buena idea – no se sentía tan seguro ahora con la presencia del doctor – a usted que le parece? – pregunto dudoso

-me parece una excelente idea – esa respuesta hizo sonreír al chico de la trenza – mientras ella este rodeada todas las cosas que conoció anteriormente seguramente eso la ayudara a recordar, pero ranma necesito que no la dejes sola – tomo maletín y saco de el unas píldoras

- y eso? – pregunto el chico mientras el medico se las daba

-son unas píldoras para Akari, si ocurre algo y ella empieza a recordar es normal que le duela un poco la cabeza en ese caso no le des nada, pero… por si acaso recuerde muchas cosas de golpe, y ella sienta que su cabeza valla a explotar tienes que darle una de esas, o si no se desmayara y no sabemos que pasaría – ranma se quedo pensativo, estaba preocupado por la futura situación

-no se preocupe…no dejare akane sola ni un minuto – guardo las píldoras en su bolsillo

-apenas me entere del viaje, vine a dártelas. Es muy importante que estés pendiente de ella, con suerte en poco tiempo recuperaran a su akane – dijo sonriente

-eso espero, me haría…el hombre mas feliz del mundo – sonrió

-veo que la amas mucho no es asi? – ranma no sabia que responderle pero al final…

-si, la amo, y cuando recupere la memoria lo primero que hare será decírselo – dijo con una sonrisa decidida

-me alegro mucho ranma, ella también te ama –

-que? Pero… si ella no…me recuerda – estaba sorprendido

-no porque haya perdido la memoria quiere decir que allá perdido sus sentimientos hacia ti, ella me confesó que está enamorada de ti, sin duda alguna el amor que ella sentía por ti nunca murió y ahora que volviste a su vida renació – sonrió dándole confianza al chico – eso es buena señal ranma, eres un ángel en su vida, y con tu ayuda ella recuperara su vida.

- lo dice enserio!? – pregunto feliz

-de verdad muchacho – ambos rieron por un momento – bueno, me voy tengo pacientes que atender, fue un gusto verte. Visítenme en alguna ocasión – ranma lo acompaño hasta la puerta

-tengalo por seguro! Que gusto verlo, cuídese, adiós! – a ranma ya le faltaba poco para saltar por toda la casa, camino hasta la sala a paso lento con la mirada perdida hasta llegar a un punto

-ME AMAAA! – grito muy feliz, dio un salto de felicidad y paso sus manos por su cabello – ya veras akane, te hare la mujer mas feliz del mundo! Recuperare el tiempo perdido, te hare mi esposa, tendremos hijos… - comenzó a enumerar todas las cosas que haría con ella – bien, pero ahora haré un almuerzo muy delicioso para ti!

Paso el tiempo y se podía observar a un muchacho de trenza bien animado terminando de preparar el almuerzo mientras lo hacia bailaba un poco por la música que había puesto en la radio. Akari llego en ese momento, el chico no noto su presencia y seguía en lo suyo, ella se paro y lo observo muy feliz eso la hiso sonreír mucho. Vio como el movía su cuerpo algo chistoso al parecer no sabia bailar bien la música pop, una risa salio de los labios de la chica, y ranma volteo rápidamente y se sonrojo

-jajaja, por mi no te detengas – rió la chica

-muy graciosa, si sigues asi no te daré la deliciosa comida que estoy preparando – dijo probando el cucharon

-ah si? – se acerco a la cocina a ver lo que estaba cocinando –valla, que estamos celebrando hoy? – pregunto feliz

-bueno, solo quiero tener un lindo detalle contigo – la canción movida dejo de sonar para abrirle paso a una balada romántica, ranma se sonrojo pero aprovecho el momento

-me permite esta pieza? – Akari se sonrojo al ver al chico dirigiéndose a ella, con esa mirada intensa que le hacia temblar las rodillas

-pero…jeje yo no se bailar ranma – ranma tomo la mano de ella y la llevo a la sala

-tampoco yo… - la tomo de la cintura y la acerco a el, ella automáticamente paso sus manos de tras de cuello del chico, en un movimiento Akari piso el pie de ranma

-auch! – dijo el chico

-te dije que no sabia bailar –

-auch! – ahora se quejo la chica

-y te dije que yo tampoco – ambos rieron por un momento, y se detuvieron al mirarse a los ojos, ranma quedo perdido en la mirada de ella, sus ojos chocolate lo llamaban para que se acercara mas cosa que no dudo en hacer, mientras Akari sentía como su corazón iba a salirse en cualquier momento, sabia que el chico la besaría, quiso dejarse llevar pero el recuerdo del ultimo beso apareció

-esta…lista la comida? – pregunto dejando de moverse, ranma lo noto y subió su rostro hasta besarle su frente

-ven, prepare algo rico para ti – dijo casi en un susurro, algo que la hizo temblar de pies a cabeza, sintió como una corriente eléctrica que subía de su espalda y se esparcía por todo su cuerpo

El dia paso normal, hablando sobre cosas triviales, sobre el trabajo, la familia etc… cuando llego la noche ranma se dispuso arreglar todas sus cosas, estaba nervioso la hora se acercaría, y tendría que reunirse de nuevo con su familia, pero esta vez acompañado de akane

A la mañana siguiente, los chicos emprendieron el viaje, hablaron por todoooo el camino, cuando llegaron Akari noto el nerviosismo de ranma, cuando iban a tomar el taxi ella tomo la mano de el y le regalo una mirada tierna, con una sonrisa de esas que lo mataban, el le devolvió el gesto apretando fuerte su mano y sonriéndole.

Tomaron el taxi, ya estaban cada vez mas cerca de la casa, Akari estaba tranquila mirando por la ventana sin duda alguna se había enamorado de Nerima, sentía como si ya hubiera estado ahí, tan absorta en sus pensamientos estaba que no notaba como su acompañante se comia las uñas de la desesperación.

Cuando llegaron a casa, estaban afuera de esta. Ranma tomo un bocado de aire y miro Akari

-bien, entremos a conocer a mi familia –

-sip – respondió ella con una sonrisa, ranma la tomo de la mano y la llevo hasta la entrada, abrieron la puerta y por suerte no había nadie en el recibidor

-ya llegue! – se anuncio el chico, de pronto sintieron como toda la casa comenzó a temblar, ranma se paralizo y espero el momento de la verdad, todos salieron corriendo a su llamado.

-hola…- dijo ranma muy nervioso a ver a toda su familia con los ojos bien abiertos, Akari del miedo apretó la mano de ranma aun mas fuerte

-familia….ella es…akarii – hiso énfasis en su nombre, todos aun estaban sorprendidos, miro a cada uno como reacciono, nabiki no dejaba de observarla, genma convertido en panda con un letro con signo de interrogación, kasumi con sus manos en la boca, nodoka con una gran sonrisa, y lo peor soun sollozando de tras de todos, ranma sintió temblar por un momento, como haría para salir de esa situación

-mamá – dijo algo desesperado

-OH SI! Jejeje que descorteses somos – se acerco hasta la chica y la tomo de las manos, Akari sintió como las manos de la señora temblaban un poco – tu debes ser Akari no es asi? Ranma no hablo mucho de ti –

-jejeje, a mi igual….me hablo mucho de su familia – todos voltearon a ver como soun salía corriendo mientras lloraba y genma saco su letrero con un "lo siento" escrito y salio corriendo de tras de su amigo

-ese..es un…panda? – pregunto algo nerviosa

-si, pero no le prestes atención, es la mascota de la familia –

-y que le sucedió al señor…? – esa familia estaba definitivamente loca según ella

-no te preocupes su hija se casara, y esta asi por eso… los padres suelen se sobre protectores con sus hijos – comenzó a reir

-y que lo diga – ambas rieron

-te presento a la familia, ella es kasumi – se acercaron hacia ella

-mucho gusto – le dio un fuerte abrazo – es lindo conocer a una amiga de ranma

-el gusto es mio – le sonrió, Akari sintió una calidez muy grande en ese abrazo, se sintió muy bien, quería volverla abrazar pero tenia mucha vergüenza, había algo en esa chica que le daba mucha confianza no sabia que era

-ella es nabiki, la novia – se acercaron hacia ella

-valla… - dijo nabiki sorprendida –

-que… sucede nabiki!? – pregunto asustado ranma, no quería que ella arruinara nada

-eres mas bonita en persona, ranma nos había dicho que eras una chica muy hermosa – también esta la abrazo, Akari sintió lo mismo que sintió cuando abrazo a kasumi, porque se sentía asi? No lo sabia. Algo en su cabeza comenzó a punsarle, sintió un pequeño dolor, ranma se dio cuenta de esto y se acerco a ella

-estas bien Akari? –

-si, no te preocupes, estoy algo cansada por el viaje – dijo tranquilizando a todos

-si quieres puedes quedarte en nuestro cuarto de huéspedes – dijo kasumi – te llevare, sígueme, descansa un poco

Ranma espero hasta que akane desaparecía de su vista

-cerraste la puerta de su cuarto? – le pregunto en voz baja a su mamá

-no te preocupes esta bien cerrada –

Cuando Akari se quedo dormida, todos se reunieron en el comedor

-ranma! Hijo! Muchas gracias por traerme a mi preciosa niña! – lloraba acantaros soun

-cálmate papá lo que menos necesitamos es que ella te vea asi! – reclamo nabiki

-nabiki tiene razón papá trata de reponerte – dijo kasumi tocándole el hombre

-de acuerdo…sniff….hare mi mayor esfuerzo – respiro hondo

-miren allí viene akane – dijo nabiki

-BUAAAAAAA mi pequeñaaaa ven con papiiii – soun quedo paralizado con los brazos extendidos en algun lugar, todos lo quedaron mirando de mala gana, era obvio que nabiki solo lo dijo para ver como reaccionaba

-esto será un problema – dijo ranma mientras se sobaba la sien

-no te preocupes hijo, nosotros haremos que el señor tendo se calme cuando la vea – dijo nodoka

-ahora lo quiero saber, es como…ella esta viva – hablo genma

-bueno…les contare…- ranma les conto todo lo que había vivido alla, como la conoció y como supo que era ella, dejando a todos con la boca a vierta

-pero que pésimo padre soy! Deje de buscar a mi hija! Ahora su madre se vengara de mi! – decía mientras lloraba

-tranquilícese amigo mío! Tome esto como una segunda oportunidad, la vida nos trajo de vuelta a la linda akane, ahora las escuelas si se unirán…- dijo mientras reía contagiándole la risa a soun

-NO ES MOMENTO DE PENSAR EN ESO! – grito ranma a su padre –por ahora lo mejor será que akane recupere por completo –

- eso quiere decir que se casaran? – pregunto nodoka ilusionada, ranma tosió nervios no sabia que responder

-no es obvio, el la ama, esta haciendo lo posible por ayudarla y estoy segura que cuando se encuentre bien se casaran -

-que lindo, el destino se encargo de reunirlos de nuevo – dijo kasumi con su mirada soñadora

-bueno…bueno…BUENO! Ya esta! Basta de boberías! – se tranquilizo y se sento bien – esa decisión es mia y de akane, pero por ahora lo único que quiero es que ella se mejore, pero para eso necesito que ustedes no le recuerden nada, ella sola tiene que recordarlo – miro a todos muy serio – de acuerdo

-de acuerdo! – dijeron todos

-eso va también para ti papá – nabiki miro a su padre

-prometo que hare mi mayor esfuerzo! – dijo muy serio

-bien, iré a descansar – se levanto de su lugar

-eh…hijo… - nodoka lo llamo – no habían mas habitaciones así que creo que dormirás con akane – ranma se puso rojo como tomate

-que dices!? –

-ya sabes, yo duermo con tu padre, la única habitación disponible es la de akane, pero tendrás que ser cuidadoso y cerrar la puerta

-valla ranma, aprovecharas esta oportunidad y dormidas con akane? – dijo nabiki con intención de molestar

-pero que cosas dices nabiki! No molestes! – grito sonrojado –mamá las llaves! – nodoka le extendió la llave del cuarto de akane y este se dirigió echando humo hacia el cuarto

….

…..

…

**Hola aquí les traigo otro nuevo capitulo! :D espero que les guste **


	12. shamppo!

**hola chicooos les traigo otro capitulo! :D**

…

…

…**.**

_Se veía todo nublado, no sabia en donde estaba. Caminaba despacio con miedo de pisar mal y caer. Extendió sus manos buscando algo de donde sujetarse pero no encontraba nada, la neblina no disipaba, estaba asustada, sola, perdida._

_-donde estoy? – dijo para si misma, estaba empezando a preocuparse cada vez mas. Con sus manos seguía buscando alguna pared, o cualquier cosa de donde sujetarse _

_-has estado aquí durante mucho tiempo akane – se detuvo al escuchar la voz que parecía que venia de todas partes y la rodeaba_

_-ranma? – pregunto con algo de temor_

_-abre los ojos hija – la voz se escuchaba serena, hacia que se tranquilizara pero aun seguía desconfiando_

_-quien eres? – al fondo una figura algo borrosa comenzó a presentarse, achino los ojos para tratar de verla mejor _

_-bienvenida a casa – _

La luz que entraba por la ventana la hizo levantarse, sudaba estaba fría, era la segunda vez que tenia ese tipo de sueño raro. Se sentó en el futón, miro la habitación, se sentía muy extraña. Se levanto y salio del cuarto para ir al baño, pensaba en el sueño que había tenido, la mujer con la que soñaba, todo le era muy raro

-hola – levanto su rostro, ya estaba apunto de entrar y vio a nabiki de pie frente a ella sonriéndole

-hola…- dijo tímidamente

-sabes que cuarto es ese?, ranma te mostro la casa? – ella no entendía porque preguntaba eso, nadie la había mostrado nada

-voy al…baño, no es aquí? – saco su mano de la perilla

-no te preocupes, ese es el baño. Solo preguntaba… como sabias que era el baño – vio en los ojos de nabiki un brillo extraño, como si esperara una respuesta de ella solo una que ella quisiera escuchar

-mmm, supongo que adivine – con esa respuesta nabiki se quedo muy contenta, siguió su camino y luego volteo a ver a su hermana

-oye, te gustaría salir conmigo al centro comercial – Akari no se negó, vio la sonrisa en el rostro de nabiki y le daba mucha confianza

-seguro – dijo sonriendo

-de acuerdo, entonces te espero abajo – la chica bajo entusiasmada y Akari entro al baño

Se lavo la cara y decidió ir a cambiarse de ropa para ir al centro comercial con nabiki, llego a la habitación y saco un short, ya que hacia calor en ese lugar y una blusa holgada, se recogió el cabello con una cola y salio de la habitación, anduvo por el pasillo y se detuvo en la puerta de una habitación, inexplicablemente su corazón comenzó a latir muy deprisa, una curiosidad infinita comenzó a entrar en su cuerpo, quería entrar a esa habitación, lentamente coloco su mano en la perilla, pero rápidamente la puerta se abrió, saliendo del interior ranma. Ambos se quedaron sorprendidos

-aka…Akari… que haces? – ranma estaba asustado ya que por poco ella descubría su habitación

-…-

-estas bien? – se preocupo al verla algo inquieta

-yo…solo – tenia que inventarse algo ya! – vine a decirte que saldré con nabiki – sonrió nerviosa

-quien te dijo que estaba aquí? – arqueo la ceja sin quitarle la mirada de encima

-bueno…me lo dijo…tu mamá – se alejo un poco de el – bien ranma nos vemos luego – ranma reacciono rápido y cerro la puerta con llave y la alcanzó en las escaleras

-un momento! Como que saldrás –

-no te preocupes, solo ire a conocer algo de la ciudad, nabiki se ofreció en mostrarmela – ranma la tomo del brazo y la detuvo

-no…no creo que sea, necesario que salgas, podemos salir por aquí no mas, yo puedo mostrártelo si quieres – ranma no quería que ella saliera no quería perderla de vista

-oye ranma, no te preocupes solo quiero salir con Akari un momento – ambos voltearon y vieron a nabiki en la puerta

-nabiki…tu… -

-no te preocupes, lo se – ranma se sintió un poco mas aliviado

-nos vemos ranma – dijo Akari mientras bajaba las escaleras

Ranma suspiro y bajo al comedor donde se encontraban todos reunidos

-ranma – lo llamo soun

-que sucede – ranma se sento con todos

-queria agradecerte…por…por…- en ese momento perdió el control y se lanzo a ranma, este por su parte se asusto y se incomodo mucho – graaaciaas por devolverme a mi pequeñaaaa! – decía mientras lloraba

-alguien! Quítemelo….de…encimaa! – dijo ranma asustado y asfixiado

-tranquilo señor tendo – decía nodoka mientras reia

-hijo, lo que el señor tendo y toda la familia quería decirte, bueno todos queremos agradecerte por traernos de vuelta a akane – dijo genma, soun se separo de ranma y se sento en su lugar limpiándose las lagrimas y asintiendo con la cabeza

-ranma – ranma volteo y vio a kasumi sentada junto a el mirándolo con lagrimas en los ojos, de pronto sintió como la hermana mayor de las tendo lo abrazaba fuerte – muchas gracias por devolvernos a mi hermanita – se separo de el con una sonrisa – muchas gracias

-no…es nada – ranma bajo la cabeza apenado

-nos damos cuenta lo mucho que amas a akane hijo, eres un verdadero hombre entre los hombres, nunca te rendiste y tenias la esperanza que ella estuviera viva – nodoka estaba realmente orgullosa de su hijo

-bueno yo…. – ranma no sabia que decir – por cierto mamá, tu le dijiste a akane donde estaba durmiendo?

-no hijo, no la e visto – dijo nodoka – porque? Sucede algo?

-_será que akane por un momento recordó algo – _se preguntaba el chico de los ojos azules

-que sucede ranma? – pregunto soun

-no es nada – se levanto de su puesto – iré al dojo a entrenar un momento –

Todos miraron como se marchaba ranma, todos estaban felices tenían la esperanza de que akane regresara a sus vidas y todo volviera a ser como antes

Mientras tanto en el centro de Nerima, dos jóvenes paseaban por el centro comercial, nabiki sabia lugares donde evitar la muchedumbre, porque la gente aun recordaba akane y si veían a una chica parecida a ella, todos comenzarían a preguntar, la llevo a diferentes tiendas y compraron ropa, nabiki estaba muy feliz. Estaba compartiendo la tarde con su hermana menor la que creyó muerta por mucho tiempo, en ocasiones no paraba de mirarla y tenia que aguantar las ganas de llorar y abrazarla, asi como lo ven, nabiki la chica fría de Nerima se sentía vulnerable con su hermana menor. Entraron a una heladería y se sentaron en la parte de atrás donde no había demasiada gente

-y dime Akari, te estas divirtiendo? – pregunto mientras comía su helado

-mucho! Gracias por invitarme nabiki – dijo feliz

-y dime…que relación tienes tu con ranma? – Akari se sonrojo inmediatamente y dejo de comer su helado

-por…porque? El acaso…te dijo algo? – pregunto nerviosa

-no pero… se ve que lo traes muy loquito – en ese momento Akari bajo la mirada y se entristeció, recordó el motivo de porque el la quería sabia que era por su ex prometida

-yo…yo se que tu lo sabes –

-saber que? – pregunto curiosa

-que me…parezco a la novia de ranma la…la que…murió – nabiki quedo impresionada por lo que acababa de decir Akari

-que? Que te dijo ranma!? – dejo a un lado el helado para prestarle atención a su hermana

-cuando…cuando conocí a ranma, el…el actuaba muy raro conmigo – luego sonrió – hasta una ocasión, se desmayo al verme, mi madre me conto que…ranma había perdido a su prometida y que… yo me parecía mucho a ella –

-…- nabiki no sabia que decir

-el caso es…que… por favor no le digas a ranma! – Akari tomo las manos de nabiki, ella solo asintió con la cabeza

-yo… no puedo con esto! Yo… yo…estoy enamorada de el! – sintió su cuerpo temblar y sus ojos humedecerse – por eso…por eso acepte que el viviera conmigo! Por eso le ayude a conseguir el trabajo! Porque desde que lo había visto me gusto mucho! –

-_akane no a olvidado a ranma por completo, sus sentimientos siguen siendo los mismos – _pensaba nabiki

-por eso…acepte venir aquí, la verdad no quiero alejarme de el – dijo mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas

-akari – ahora nabiki tomo sus manos – de algo puedes estar segura, ranma…el te quiere de verdad, esta enamorado de ti! Lo veo en sus ojos y no es solo por que te parezcas a ella, yo se cuando ranma esta enamorado de alguien, solo…confía en el…no dejes que ese amor que sientes por el se desperdicie – ni nabiki podía creer lo que estaba diciendo, dando consejos sin cobrar propina era algo sorprendente en ella

-pero…y akane? – nabiki se sintió un poco incomoda al escuchar a su hermana preguntando de si misma y luego sonrió

-solo, confía en el Akari, te aseguro que el te ama por completo – Akari en el fondo se sintió mejor, en ese momento decidió que confiaría en ranma y le entregaría su corazón

Las chicas decidieron que ya era tarde y que irían al dojo, asi que empezaron su retorno. Mientras tanto en el dojo un ranma mal humorado se paseaba por los pasillo y miraba el reloj colgado en la pared

-esa nabiki! Me las pagara! – decía entre dientes

-hijo quieres sentarte nos estas mareando – dijo nodoka

-porque se tardan tanto!? –

-tranquilo ranma, nabiki es una persona responsable ella sabrá ser prudente con este asunto – las palabras de kasumi lo tranquilizaron un poco

-ella si, pero su prometido…jajajaja es todo un caso! – rio genma, en ese momento ranma abrió los ojos por completo y tomo a su padre de la camisa

-que quisiste decir con eso! – le gritó

-jeje, es cierto aun no le hemos dicho quien será el esposo de nabiki – decía genma nervioso

-que!? – miles de ideas se cruzaban por su cabeza

-pues…mi hija se casara con kuno – ranma abrió los ojos de par en par y un escalofrió cruzo por todo su cuerpo

-SE DAN CUENTA DE LO QUE PUEDE PASAR! – todos se asustaron y se alejaron de ranma –SI KUNO SE ENCUENTRA CON NABIKI Y AKANE CUAL CREEN QUE SERA SU REACCION!

-es cierto! Porque no pensamos en eso antes! – dijo genma

-ire por ella! – ranma salio como alma que lleva el diablo del dojo

Mientras tanto en el camino nabiki había observado algo extraño

-_que raro, creí que neko hatten estaba cerrado – _decía mientras pasaban por el local

-me gusta mucho Nerima – nabiki salio de sus pensamientos y miro Akari, ella estaba feliz y eso la alegro

-me alegro que te guste – ambas seguían caminando

-hola nabiki – una voz conocida hiso que la sangre de nabiki se helara por un momento y volteo lentamente

-sha…shamppo? – nabiki no lo podía creer – que haces en japon!? –

-decidí venir a ver a ranma – shamppo dejo de ver a nabiki y todo su cuerpo temblo al ver quien iba con ella –no…no puede…-

-shamppo! Ven un momento conmigo! – nabiki no dejo terminar a shamppo y la tomo del hombro y la llevo lejos, akane por su lado no entendía nada, pero de algo estaba segura esa chica no le daba mucha confianza incluso le daba mucho coraje verla, será porque había nombrado a ranma? Luego vio como shamppo y nabiki regresaban

-bien shamppo, nosotras nos vamos – nabiki se apresuro a irse pero ella las detuvo

-akari! – dijo shamppo – que bueno verte – la mirada de shamppo le daba algo de miedo, incluso pensó que la odiaba

-gra…gracias –

Las chicas se alejaron mientras shamppo seguía en su lugar con la mirada fija en ellas

-_asi que volviste akane, maldición! Ese tonto no supo hacer bien su trabajo! Supongo que tendré que hacer lo posible para que salgas de la vida de ranma por completo - _ se fue del lugar hacia su casa

…

…**.**

…**.**

**Pensé hacerlo un poco mas largo pero mi mamá me esta llamando a cada rato para ir a casa jajajajjaja tomare en cuenta ese consejo de venir a vivir donde mi papa para terminar el fic jajajaj bueno espero que hasta aquí les alla gustado :D **


	13. sorpresas

**Holaaa chicos, bueno hoy les traigo un nuevo capitulo de mi historia**

**Gracias a todos por sus comentarios :D **

**Espero que disfruten de mi fic hoy aproveche a venirme donde mi papa **

**Ya que no tenia nada que hacer y las manos me picaban por escribir el otro capitulo **

**Los dejo y disfruten! **

…

…

…**..**

…**..**

Akari y nabiki estaban por llegar a casa, la de cabellos azulados miraba de reojo a la chica que la acompañaba, su mirada perdida al frente la veía preocupada, se preguntaba si habría sido por la aparición de esa extraña chica

-muchas gracias por el paseo – nabiki la volteo a ver y le regalo una sonrisa

-SE PUEDE SABER DONDE ESTABAN! – ambas chicas se asustaron, vieron a ranma afuera del dojo, estaba desesperado, enojado, estresado se acerco a Akari y la miro de pies a cabeza, estaba enojado con ella – porque se demoraron!? – pregunto sin dejar de ver Akari

-oye no te enojes por eso! – le reprocho Akari

-no es culpa de Akari, ella y yo estuvimos muy entretenidas en el centro comercial –

-tu y yo tenemos que hablar mas tarde! – le dijo ranma a nabiki, tomo de la mano Akari y la llevo a casa

-yo también tengo que contarte algo muy interesante ranma –

Los chicos entraron a la casa, ya era la hora de cenar. La familia estaba en total silencio parecía un funeral, nadie le quitaba la vista de encima Akari. Ranma estaba nervioso y seguía comiendo como si nada, estaba enojado por como nadie podía disimular nada. Akari seguía comiendo pero cuando dejo de ver su plato, sintió un escalofrió, lentamente alzo la mirada, y se dio cuenta de todos los ojos que estaban encima de ella, el resto de la familia se hicieron los desentendidos y siguieron comiendo como si nada.

-gracias por la comida! – fueron diciendo uno por uno

-muchas gracias kasumi estaba delicioso – kasumi le sonrió, esa noche había preparado especialmente la comida favorita de su hermana

-me alegro que te guste – comenzó a recoger los platos y miro a Akari – por cierto no te gustaría ayudarme en la cocina?

-seguro – dijo sonriendo, Akari se sentía muy en confianza con aquella chica de cabello castaño

Ranma decidio dejar a akane con kasumi ya que con ella tendría mucha mas seguridad que con nabiki, cuando recordó lo de la tarde se dirigió arriba en busca de la muchacha, se paro en frente de la puerta y toco

-adelante – escucho desde el interior de la habitación, abrió la puerta y encontró a nabiki sentada en su cama con una aspecto como si lo estuviera esperando

-ahora si podemos hablar – dijo ranma acercándose y sentándose en el suelo frente a ella – porque no me dijiste que kuno era tu prometido! Sabes el problema que podría haber si llega a ver a akane!

-el problema aquí no es kuno – lo miro muy seriamente, el cuerpo de ranma se tenso al escuchar eso de nabiki, acaso habría algún problema aun mas grave?

-que quieres decir con eso? – pregunto el chico

-pues… como decírtelo ranma, hoy en la tarde nos encontramos con alguien aun mucho mas peligroso que kuno? – ranma abrió los ojos completamente

-habla de una vez! – grito el chico

-shamppo- fue todo lo que dijo, el cuerpo de ranma tembló por completo

-sham…ppo?, pero como!? Se suponía que había regresado a china! – sabia perfectamente que con shamppo en Nerima akane corría mucho peligro, se arrepintió completamente de haberla llevado ahí

-no lo se ranma, pero afortunadamente logre advertirla antes de que le dijera algo a akane – dijo mientras apoyaba sus manos en la cama para dirigir su mirada al techo

-no me confió del todo, se que shamppo regreso por algo – miraba a un punto fijo de la habitación pensando en todas las consecuencias que traerían las visitas de shamppo al dojo y para akane

-que piensas hacer? – pregunto la chica colocándose en una mejor posición para verlo

-mañana iré a verla, hablare con ella no pienso dejar que se le acerque akane –

-ten cuidado ranma, conozco a esa chica, y si regreso fue por verte a ti – lo miro seriamente – aparte eso fue lo que dijo que venia a verte exclusivamente a ti

-demonios – dijo casi en un susurro

-y por kuno no te preocupes- ranma la miro y vio algo en la mirada de nabiki, sus ojos brillaron al momento de nombrar al chico de la espada de madera

-es enserio lo de la boda con kuno? – estaba sorprendido el chico de la trenza no podía imaginar a nabiki tendo con kuno tatewaki, a menos que la ambición de la chica sea tan grande como para llegar aceptar ser la esposa de ese loco

-así es la vida ranma, uno crece y se da cuenta cuando ya llega la hora de estar con alguien – sinceramente no sabía que había pasado con nabiki tendo, parecía que la habían cambiado

-estás hablando enserio? Y desde cuando te gusta kuno? – dijo con una cara de que no se lo creía

-ehh…bueno, eso se puede arreglar con el tiempo – dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa

-lo sabia! Nunca cambias nabiki! –

Mientras tanto en la cocina Akari miraba como kasumi lavaba los platos con tanta delicadeza. No dejaba de obsérvala un sentimiento extraño recorrió todo su cuerpo, sentía una opresión en el pecho, ver a esa chica le recordaba a alguien, trataba de descifrar a quien pero no hallaba respuestas, recorrió con la vista la cocina, sus ojos inexplicablemente comenzaron a humedecerse, una lagrima traviesa comenzó a rodar por su mejilla, sintió el liquido tan calido y se sorprendió de estar llorando sin motivos, paso sus dedos por la lagrima y volvió a ver a kasumi, que esta vez la estaba mirando también

-sucede algo malo? – pregunto con una sonrisa, Akari no pudo mas, no controlo las ganas de llorar y se lanzo a lo brazos de esa extraña pero linda desconocida, kasumi al instante la recibió entre sus brazos y le correspondió al abrazo de una manera fuerte, apretó sus labios controlando las ganas de no llorar. Pero era imposible derramo algunas lagrimas y rápidamente se las seco mientras escuchaba los sollozos de su hermanita, la que había creido muerta por 3 años, la que extrañaba todos los días y en la que pensaba hasta quedarse dormida, era un milagro del cielo tenerla de vuelta, era algo no creible, pero ahí la tenia, entre sus brazos llorando como cuando era una pequeña, se sentía la mujer mas feliz del mundo en tener de nuevo a su hermanita adorada

-lo siento – dijo separándose de ella poco a poco, kasumi la miro con ternura inexplicablemente su hermana se separo de ella, se controlo por no volverla abrazar de nuevo y se sentaron en unas sillas

-dime que sucede, puedes confiar en mi – dijo tranquilamente

-no se…es algo…extraño – sintió un raro palpitar en su cabeza, sintió una leve jaqueca pero no le dio importancia – es que extraño mi hogar – no sabia si decía la verdad o se estaba mintiendo en ese momento se sentía muy confundida, tomo su cabeza con la mano derecha porque el dolor de cabeza se convirtió en un mareo

-akari, si te sientes mal puedes ir acostarte – dijo sonriéndole

-si, creo que será lo mejor. Hasta mañana kasumi – subió lentamente a la habitación, y se topo con ranma en le pasillo, ranma supo inmediatamente al que algo andaba mal al ver la cara de su prometida con un gesto de dolor

-akari, te sientes bien? – se acerco a ella hasta quedar frente a frente

-si, no te preocupes, solo es un dolor de cabeza – trato de sonreírle

-espera un memento en la habitación- la chica hiso caso y entro a la habitación que le habían asignado

Entro y se sentó en el futón esperando a ranma con los ojos cerrados y masajeándose las sienes, sintió la presencia del chico y volteo para verlo ahí de pie con un aspecto serio, luego se acerco y se sentó frente a ella

-toma esto Akari, espera el dolor de cabeza – le entrego una de las pastillas que le había dado el doctor antes de irse

-gracias – se la tomo inmediatamente y luego miro a ranma con una sonrisa –tu familia es muy agradable –

-si, lo son – dijo con un tono algo triste

-mas…kasumi…ella, me hace sentir extraña – ranma abrió los ojos y tenia esperanzas que su promedita recuerde todo –me hace sentir como cuando… te, conocí, no se como explicarlo – el corazón del muchacho comenzó a latir de manera incontrolable, tomo Akari de la barbilla para atraer su mirada, cuando sus ojos se encontraron sintió una corriente que recorría todo su cuerpo haciéndola temblar

-confias en mi… - pregunto el chico mientras se acercaba a ella, Akari recordó las palabras de nabiki en la heladería, y al ver la aproximación del chico solo fue cerrando los ojos, ranma tomo eso como un si, y sin pensarlo unió sus labios con los de ella, la tomo de la cintura para pegarla mas a el hasta que quedaron de rodillas al suelo abrazados, akari paso sus brazos por el cuello del chico para hacer mas profundo el beso. Ranma sintió como un mar de emociones tomaron todo su cuerpo, y sin controlarlo una lagrima rodo por su mejilla, el estar besando akane en ese momento y en el que era antes su hogar era lo que mas deseaba desde aquella vez que sintió haberla perdido. Se separaron lentamente mientras juntaban sus frentes, Akari miro los ojos del chico e irremediablemente lo abrazo mientras lloraba, ranma cayo al suelo mientras abrazaba akane con fuerza

-no se que me pasa ranma – dijo abrazándolo fuerte – tengo miedo… -

-nunca dejaré que nada malo te pase Akari, me oyes – la separo de el un poco para obsérvala mejor, se veía tan vulnerable, frágil, sentía que en todo momento debía cuidarla mas que a su propia vida

-no me dejes…- dijo casi en un susurro para volver abrazarlo, ranma se sentía completo al tenerla en sus brazos, ese beso lo había devuelto a la vida. Luego de un momento sintió como la respiración de Akari fue volviéndose mas lenta, mas tranquila, supo que se había quedado dormida, asi que muy despacio la coloco en el futon y la arropo

-que duermas bien – le dio un beso en la frente y salió de la habitación sin hacer mayor ruido

A la mañana siguiente, la familia se encontraba reunida en el comedor, Akari no se encontraba con ellos ya que había salido hacer unas compras con nodoka, ranma no le pareció la idea pero sabia que podía confiar en su mamá y estaría pendiente de que shamppo no se acercara a ella

-cuando regrese akane, la llevare a dojo a entrenar – dijo soun con una amplia sonrisa

-también quiero pasar tiempo con ella – hablo genma

-conmigo solo paso un dia, también quiero llevarla a salir – dijo nabiki

-a mi me podría ayudar con la comida – dijo kasumi sonriendo

-desde que traje a akane, no e podido pasar tiempo con ella, siempre me la quitan! – reprocho ranma a la familia

-ranma no te quejes! Te casaras con ella algun dia, además la encontraste y viviste con ella que tiene de malo que queramos estar con ella – dijo nabiki

-tiene razón ranma, no seas egoísta con nosotros! – hablo soun

-es normal mi hijo quiere pasar con su linda prometida – reia genma

-se nota que la quiere mucho – comento kasumi

-ya basta! – ranma se puso nervioso y salió de la casa al dojo para despejar su mente mientras tanto una chica de cabellos azulados junto a la señora nodoka iban llegando a casa, ninguna de las dos se percato de que desde que iban de regreso alguien las seguía, Akari al llegar fue sorprendida por el señor de la barba negra algo nerviosa also la mirada hasta ver el aspecto serio del hombre, nodoka sonrio divertida ante la escena, soun aun trataba de controlar las ganas de lanzarse a su pequeña akane y abrazarla pero tenia que hacerlo por el bien de ella según ranma, se aclaro la garganta para poder hablar

-akari, me gustaría entrenar contigo en el dojo si te apatece – dijo con los ojos cerrados, ella un poco intimidada asintió con la cabeza, el hombre la vio y la abrazo –queeee bieeeen! – luego se dio cuenta de lo que había echo y se separo inmediatamente de Akari quien estaba con los ojos bien abiertos y con un aspecto de asustada

-bueno después del almuerzo entrenaremos, me gustaría ver que estado físico tiene la novia de ranma – dicho esto se marcho del recibidor dejando a una Akari algo sorprendida y asustada

-akari, me ayudas a llevar esto hasta la cocina – dijo nodoka gentilmente, ella asintió y se marcharon hasta alla

Ranma estaba practicando algunas katas, no dejaba de pensar en akane mientras entrenaba, desde anoche que la beso y ella lo permitió sabia completamente que siempre amaría a esa mujer con locura. Dios le había dado una segunda oportunidad de hacer las cosas bien y eso no lo desaprovecharía, estaba decidido a hacer lo imposible para que akane recuperara la memoria y casarse con ella como siempre tuvo que haber sido. Ranma estaba perdido en sus pensamientos que no se había percatado de la presencia de cierta chica que lo observaba desde la entrada del dojo.

Una chica de cabellos purpura no dejaba de mirar a ranma desde la puerta, en sus ojos se veía el deseo que tenia hacia el chico, lentamente se fue acercando mientras ranma hacia movimientos difíciles, sabia que estaba pensando en akane ya que no se había percatado de su presencia, sonrio de lado y se quedo parada justo de tras de el

-hola arien – ranma pego un brinco al escuchar esa voz, le erizo la piel por completo, se volteo y vio a la china sonriéndole con una mirada no de amor si no de algo peor que eso

-shamppo – ambos quedaron en silencio, ranma estaba sorprendido ante la visita de la muchacha, su semblante cambio por completo sentía miedo y furia, no quería que shamppo estuviera en ese lugar sabiendo que akane estaba cerca

-tanto tiempo sin verte! – se lanzo a sus brazos, ranma ya había olvidado lo asfixiante que podían ser los abrazos de shamppo

-suéltame shamppo! – se desiso rápidamente del abrazo de shamppo esta solo lo observo con algo de recelo y se aparto de el – dime de una vez que haces aquí! –

-como? No lo sabes, vine por ti ranma – dijo sensualmente mientras se acercaba al chico

-shamppo creo haberte dejado claro hace años que yo no quería nada contigo! Se supone que te habías ido! – grito alejándose de la chica, shamppo solto un suspiro y camino por el dojo sin dejar de ver a ranma

-sabia que estabas dolido ranma, ya sabes por… la muerte de akane – dijo como enfatizando eso, ranma abrió los ojos sabia que shamppo ahí akane corria peligro

-shamppo piensa dos veces si vas hacer algo, porque si no…-

-hacer que? De que hablas ranma? – lo interrumpió, ranma ya no la entendía, shamppo se veía enojada pero calmada, caminaba por el dojo con unos ojos vengativos, se la veía frutada por dentro y eso era a lo que ranma le tenia mucho miedo

-como te iba diciendo, creo que ya olvidaste a la chica violenta o no? – se detuvo en medio del dojo para observarlo mejor

-entiende de una vez que yo no siento nada por ti! – dijo seriamente

-y por ella? – ranma no sabia que decir –akane no a cambiado mucho ranma – eso lo dejo pasmado, apretó sus puños fuertemente y se acerco a ella con una mirada retante

-si te le acercas un poco a akane… no tendré piedad contigo shamppo! – shamppo sonrio de lado – olvidare que eres una mujer!

-yo no le haría nada ranma… – se alejo un poco de el hasta llegar a la puerta –pero… por amor soy capas de cualquier cosa – dijo antes de salir, ranma la escucho claramente y corrió a enfrentarla pero ella ya había desaparecido, sintió miedo por completo y comenzó a buscar akane por toda la casa

-kasumi! – llego a la cocina estaban ahí nodoka y kasumi haciendo la comida – en donde esta akane? – el chico se veía desesperado y kasumi apunto hacia arriba

Ranma corrió hasta el segundo piso hasta llegar al cuarto que le habían dado a akane y no había absolutamente nadie, su miedo empezó a correr por sus venas, shamppo era capas de todo hasta de secuestrar a akane y hacer con ella lo que quisiera, tomo la llave de su pantalón y se acerco al cuarto de akane donde el dormía y abrió la puerta no había tampoco nadie, luego un grito lo alerto, era el grito de akane, salio del cuarto y fue hacia donde estaba el ruido.

Abrió la puerta de baño y encontró a la chica arrimada a la pared

-aka… - se mordió la lengua y volvió a mirarla – akari estas bien!? – se acerco a la chica

-ahí! – ranma vio hacia donde señalaba la chica y solo se trataba de una cucaracha

-solo es un bicho – se acerco a el hasta sacarlo del baño –no tienes porque asustarte – dijo aguantando la risa

-bueno pues a mi me dan miedo! – reprocho la chica

-no te preocupes, cuando veas uno llámame – le guiño el ojo y ella sonrió

-ranma ya que estas aquí, quería decirte que kasumi y nabiki me van a llevar a conocer a un tal doctor tofu en la tarde – la chica lo miraba como esperando la autorización de el, ranma no decía nada ya que estaba pensando en la visita que había tenido en el dojo, no quería arriesgar akane

-yo también voy – dijo seriamente

-de…acuerdo – Akari se intimido con la mirada profunda del chico que la traía loca, se perdió en esos ojos azules y sin pensarlo tomo el rostro del chico y lo beso, ranma quedo como estatua nunca había esperado esa reacción de la chica, ella se separo rápidamente de el y se fue corriendo hacia las escaleras –ranma que esperas baja! – rió divertida, ranma despertó de sus pensamientos y corrió hacia ella

Abajo estaban reunidos esperando la comida, ranma estaba sentado alado de su prometida, soun y genma estaban también ahí, nabiki leía una revista y nodoka y kasumi estaban en la cocina

-en un momento esta el almuerzo – salio nodoka dirigió su vista a ranma y le sonrio – hijo serias tan amable de ir a comprar algo, que despistada soy lo olvide de comprar –

-si claro – se puso de pie y se fue con su madre hacia la entrada de la casa, Akari estaba perdida en sus pensamientos hasta que sintió un liquido encima de ella

-lo siento mucho Akari! – dijo genma –ve señor tendo lo que me hace hacer!

-no se preocupe fue un accidente- dijo la chica algo tímida

-tenían que ser ustedes dos! – reprocho nabiki

-lo siento mucho – dijo soun

-pierdan cuidado, ire a cambiarme – subió hacia las escaleras y al pasar por el pasillo de reojo vio como la puerta del cuarto donde dormía ranma estaba abierta, la curiosidad la invadió por completo, sabia que ranma había salido asi que entro a la habitación y cerro la puerta, una sensación extraña había recorrido todo su cuerpo al ver la habitacion, no sabia como explicarlo, lentamente se aproximo hasta la mesa que había arrimada a la pared habían varios papeles ahí, los ojeo rápidamente, uno de ellos decía "akane" sintió una opresión en su pecho, llevo sus manos hacia el lugar donde sentía el dolor pero sin percatarse tiro una pluma que había ahí, se agacho y comenzó a buscar de bajo de la cama, sintió algo raro y en vez de sacar la pluma saco una caja no tan grande sus manos temblaron un poco al ver el nombre de la caja

"_pertenencias de akane" _

Sus corazón no dejaba de latir deprisa, lentamente saco la tapa de la caja, inmediatamente sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, saco de la caja una foto, sus manos temblaban como nunca antes habían temblado

-pero…si…si soy….- en la foto se podía apreciar a una chica de cabello corto negro con destellos azulados -…yo

…**.**

…**..**

…**..**

…**.**

**Bueno amigooos **

**Espero que les alla gustado**

**También espero sus comentarios**

**:D**

**Hasta la proxima**


	14. Verdades parte I

**Holaaa amigos, bueno sabran algunos que estoy escribiendo otra historia pero no se preocupen que no me olvido de esta, además esta en sus capítulos finales :D**

**Este capitulo es uno de ellos **

**Espero que les guste tanto como a mi **

**Los dejo chau :* **

…**.**

…**.**

…**.**

-no puede ser…- seguía sorprendida al verse en la foto –pero… -

Un dolor punzante atravesó su cabeza llevo sus manos rápidamente hasta su sienes para tratar de calmar el dolor, abrió los ojos lentamente para seguir viendo en la caja. Respiro hondo y las lágrimas comenzaron a salir libremente de sus ojos. Una foto hizo que ese zolloso leve se convirtiera en uno mas amargo, era una foto donde estaba ella sentada en el suelo y encima de ella un ranma besándola

-ranma…- el dolor se volvió mucho mas agudo, de repente un flash vino a su cabeza

_Flashback_

_-cielos! – _dijo la joven al ver como el ranma convertido en gato saltaba hacia ella, instintivamente se cubrió esperando el golpe del chico pero este nunca llego, abrió los ojos lentamente al notar como algo ronroneaba encima de ella, todos sus compañeros estaban asombrados

-_muy bien akane, estoy orgulloso de ti – _dijo el hombre delante de ella

-_pero yo no hice nada en realidad – _se defendió la chica

-_AAAHH! Como te atreves hacer esto ranma! –_ grito muy furioso kuno tatewaki

-_mejor no siga recuerde que esta enfermo – _trato de calmarlo su fiel sirviente

-_callate! Cállate! Cállate! No te lo perdonare jamás! – _grito hasta que desaparecieron de la vista de todos

-_akane! – _decían sus compañeros

-_miren como quiere a su novia – _se escuchaban los comentarios

-_no soy su novia y no molesten! –_ se defendió la chica

-_no, desde luego ya se nota – _seguían los comentarios

-_hasta cuando piensas seguir asi! Rápido! Muévete ya estas avergonzándome! – _le reclamaba la chica a un gatito encima de ella no pudo decir nada mas al ver como el chico sonriente se acercaba a ella y depositaba un beso en sus labios

_Fin flashback_

Llevo sus dedos a sus labios, no podía creerlo, ese recuerdo había cruzado por su cabeza, estaba confundida no sabia que había sido eso. El dolor se volvió aun mas fuerte y dejo caer la foto y tomo su cabeza de nuevo

_Flashback_

_-escucha! Akane es mi prometida! Y la defenderé a toda costa! –_ grito ranma delante de todos

-_ranma…no enfrente de toda la gente - _ dijo para si misma la chica de cabello corto

_.._

…

_-ranma….es mi prometido! El va a pasar la velada conmigo y mi familia como siempre! El siempre estará conmigo! Mejor olvídense de el porque no ira con ustedes!, que no entienden! Déjenlo en paz ya basta de locuras lo único que hacen es perder el tiempo en acosar a ranma de ese modo! No pierdan su tiempo _

…

…_.._

_-sigue asi y nunca llegaras a tener marido – _fue el comentario del chico de la trenza para su prometida

-_que dijiste! – _grito la joven

…

…..

_Fin flashback_

-la boda… - dijo la chica –jussenkyo… - se rescosto en el suelo llevando sus manos a su cabeza

-aahh! – se quejo entre llanto –no puedo… no puedo!

Se puso de pie y salió de la habitación corriendo choco con la pared del corredor y cayo al suelo, mas imágenes pasaban por su cabeza, su padre, sus hermanas, todo pasaba de manera tan rápida que ella no podía abrir los ojos por el dolor. Despacio se puso de pie, trato de abrir los ojos y todo le daba vueltas, bajo las escaleras sosteniéndose de la barandilla, llego hasta la puerta de entrada y la abrió. Miro todo a su alrededor, no paraba de llorar eso era algo que no soportaba, el dolor, los recuerdos, todo llegaba de golpe. Decida salió corriendo de casa, sosteniendo su cabeza sin saber el rumbo que estaba tomando, seguía corriendo, no dejaba de llorar y trataba que las imágenes pararan en su cabeza.

-YA BASTAA! – grito mientras corria, se sentía perdida, estaba desesperada por todo lo que estaba pasando. Llego hasta un puente y bajo hasta llegar al lago y cayo rendida apoyando sus manos al suelo, no podía parar de llorar. El dolor era insoportable y se dejo vencer cayendo inconsciente en la tierra

-veo que recordaste… akane – una figura femenina apareció de tras de ella

Ya ranma había llegado a casa con las compras de su mamá, se quito los zapatos y entro donde estaban todos reunidos

-llegue con lo que me pediste mamá – dijo el chico mientras su madre con una sonrisa tomo la funda

-gracias ranma, toma asiento y toma un poco de te con galletas que preparo kasumi – ranma obedeció a su madre y tomo asiento, tomo una galleta y empezó a comerla, al darse cuenta de la ausencia de akane miro por todos lados para buscar una pista de ella

-si buscas a akane, esta arriba – le dijo nabiki al darse cuenta de la mirada de ranma –

- por cierto, hace mucho que se fue y no regresa – comento soun, ese comentario lo hizo preocuparse a ranma aun mas

-ire por ella – se levanto de su puesto y desapareció de la vista de todos, subió las escaleras para ir a la habitación donde dormía la chica. Pero paro en seco cuando se dio cuenta de algo, volteo y vio la puerta de su habitación abierta de par en par. Entro rápidamente y sintió como el corazón comenzaba a latir de manera frenética, vio en el suelo una caja con fotos tiradas en el suelo

-no…- fue lo único que pudo decir, se acerco a la caja y vio todo desordenado en ella –akane… - salió de su habitación corriendo hasta llegar donde los demás –DONDE ESTA AKANE! – grito, los demás se dieron cuenta del aspecto del chico parecía desesperado, preocupado, enseguida todos se alarmaron y se pusieron de pie

-creiamos que estaba arriba – dijo genma

-que paso hijo!? – pregunto nodoka desesperada

-akane entro a la habitación y encontró sus cosas! – ranma se sostuvo del borde de la puerta, era su culpa, se culpaba rotundamente por haber dejado la puerta sin llave, se sentía muy mal, no quería perder de nuevo a la mujer de su vida. Alzo la vista y vio a todos – iré a buscarla!

Ranma comenzó a correr sin descanso por todo Nerima buscando alguna señal de su prometida, recorrió todos los lugares que conocía, cada vez su desesperación aumentaba. Se sentía impotente, se sentía responsable de todo lo ocurrido, cerro los ojos fuertemente evitando que alguna lagrima escapara

-no de nuevo… - decía mientras corría –NO TE PERDERE DE NUEVO! – grito y siguió corriendo, sentía como su corazón pendía de un hilo, no se sentía capaz de seguir su vida sin akane, sin la mujer que amaba, estaba dispuesto a buscarla por cielo y tierra, incluso en el mismo infierno si era necesario.

Cansado llego hasta el puente donde ellos solían ir a pensar y alejarse del mundo, bajo hasta llegar cerca del rio, su pecho comenzó agitarse, respiraba cada vez mas hondo, sentía que las lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos. Apretó sus puños y cerro los ojos fuertemente, estaba preocupado. Sabia que akane al recordar todo corria un gran peligro, no quería ni imaginar en las consecuencias

-akane… - respiro hondo tratando de calmar su respiración – AKANEEE! – en ese grito saco toda la frustración que guardaba adentro, bajo la mirada y reconoció algo en el suelo, lentamente se agacho a recogerlo. Era el moño con el que akane se sujetaba el cabello, rápidamente la imagen de shamppo se atravesó por su cabeza

-maldita sea! – dijo entre dientes y salió corriendo en busca de shamppo – como no pude imaginarlo antes!

Llego hasta el local de shamppo, su sangre se congelo al ver el letrero de cerrado. Nunca cerraban a esa hora, inmediatamente se imagino lo peor. Corrió hasta su casa dispuesto a buscar akane, iba recoger sus cosas y avisarle a los demás. Su respiración era agitada, necesitaba llegar rápido. Al virar en la esquina tropieza con alguien más, cae al suelo y luego levanta la vista y sus ojos se abren completamente al ver de quien se trataba

-tu… - dijo ranma, sin pensarlo dos veces se abalanzo hasta esa persona tomándolo del cuello y azotándolo en la pared – que haces aquí! – le grito

-espera…ranma…yo… - no podía hablar ya que ranma lo estaba tomando del cuello le guardaba tanto rencor que juro mucho antes que si lo volvia a ver lo mataba con sus propias manos, y asi lo estaba haciendo. Lo avento al aire con un puño, el chico tosio escupiendo sangre por el fuerte golpe que le había propinado ranma

-espera…yo se… - trato de hablar pero ranma se agacho a su altura y lo tomo del cuello haciéndolo caer al suelo

-NO TE BASTO CON TRATAR DE ASESINARLA! – grito ranma, el chico temblo a ver la mirada de su contrincante, llena de ira, de rencor. Temblo de solo pensar de lo que era capas de hacerle

-yo quiero ayudarte! – grito tratando de soltarse del fuerte agarre, pero cada vez que trataba de hacerlo ranma lo sujetaba mas fuerte – yo…se…donde la…tiene – inmediatamente ranma lo solto, este se sento en el suelo tomando el aire que le faltaba

Ranma estaba paralizado en su puesto, luego lo miro y lo tomo del cuello otra vez azotándolo contra la pared

-DIME DONDE ESTAN! – grito el ranma desesperado

-espera…no…puedo respirar – ranma lo soltó fuertemente haciéndolo caer al suelo. El chico tosio y se toco el cuello, estaba asustado. Nunca había visto a alguien reaccionar de esa manera, tal vez a eso se refería shamppo, alguna vez le había dicho que ranma cuando quería algo lo defendía hasta la muerte, trato de ponerse de pie, estaba consumido en el miedo al ver la mirada de ranma, esta le congelaba la sangre. Se levanto tomando distancia de ranma para que este no lo vuelva atacar

-HABLA! – el grito lo hizo brincar del susto, se seco la sangre que tenia cerca de su labio y lo miro directo a los ojos

-shamppo...a ella la conocí hacia mucho tiempo, desde…que éramos niños – ranma no abandonaba su postura, estaba controlando las ganas inmensas de matar al chico que tenia en frente pero tenia que hacerlo para escuchar la verdad

-yo, no pertenecía a su aldea, mi madre solo me llevaba alla hacer entregas. Creci con ellos prácticamente, quería pertenecer a uno de ellos. Hasta que un dia me enamore de una de las amazonas – el chico bajo la mirada y luego miro a ranma – la decisión mas difícil de mi vida fue aceptar el acuerdo con shamppo

_Flashback_

_Estaba shamppo barriendo la entrada del local como le había pedido su abuela antes de salir de compras con mouse. Desde hace tiempo ella estaba harta, harta de akane, ya que la relación entre ranma y akane había cambiado desde que habían llegado de Jussenkyo. Había notado como estaban mas tiempo juntos, incluso como ranma la defendia por cualquier cosa, no dejaba que luchara contra ellas aunque akane se enojara por eso. Pero el estaba dispuesto a defenderla a como de lugar. Solto un suspiro, necesitaba idear un plan, algo para separarlos definitivamente asi tuviera que costarle la vida. Quería a ranma para ella pero sabia que seria difícil con akane en medio_

_-hola – shamppo volteo y vio a su amigo de la infancia delante de ella_

_-Kenjio! – llego hasta su amigo y lo abrazo –que haces en japon? _

_-bueno, mi madre esta haciendo unos negocios aquí, sabia que estabas viviendo en japon asi que aproveche para venir a visitarte – shamppo llevo a su amigo adentro y tomaron asiento _

_-donde están la abuela y mouse? – pregunto el muchacho al mirar dentro del local y encontrarlo vacio_

_-ellos salieron de compras, mi abuela lo llevo porque las fundas serian muy pesadas – se sento delante de su amigo sonriente –como esta todo por la aldea? _

_-esta todo bien, como siempre pero… - Kenjio bajo la mirada y suspiro – e intentado todo por conquistar a rami! Pero es prácticamente imposible! _

_-ya lo sabes bien, tienes que derrotar a una amazona para que se case contigo – se rió al ver la desesperación de su amigo_

_-lo se! Pero es mas fuerte que yo! – el chico tomo las manos de la joven amazona –shamppo! Tienes que ayudarme! _

_En ese momento una idea cruzo por su cabeza, estaba pensativa, estaba dispuesta hacer lo que sea por tener a ranma y necesitaría la ayuda alguien mas, alguien que ranma no conociera. Alguien en quien poder confiar para hacer algo asi, also la vista una sonrisa se formo en su rostro y apretó sus manos mas fuerte_

_-te ayudare… si tu me ayudas a mi – Kenjio no entendía de que se trataba pero con tal de conquistar a su amor seria capaz de cualquier cosa _

_-lo que sea! Pero ayudame! – suplico el chico_

_-bien, pero antes que todo necesito contar contigo completamente. Y no quiero arrepentimientos de ultima hora – shamppo conocía a su amigo sabia que había algo de bondad en su corazón asi que tendría que convencerlo de algo asi _

_-de…que se trata? – pregunto algo asustado_

_-tu me ayudas a conseguir a mi amor imposible…y yo te ayudo a derrotar a rami para que sea tu esposa – dijo tranquila y serenamente _

_-claro shamppo! Solo dime que tengo que hacer – dijo el muchacho alegre_

_-ahora no puedo decírtelo, necesito idear bien el plan – also la mirada para verlo – esta noche, en el parque te dire todo, no vallas a decirle a nadie y no es conveniente que mi abuela y mouse te vean _

_-claro, entonces…me voy – dijo no muy convencido _

_-si es lo mejor, a la media noche nos vemos _

_Shamppo vio como su amigo se perdió de vista, una media sonrisa se formo en su rostro._

_Esa noche espero que todos en casa durmieran, en la tarde se había echo la enferma para encerrarse en su habitacion y armar el plan contra akane, tenia que hacerlo, era todo o nada. Tenia que hacer lo imposible para que ranma no tuviera a akane cerca. Sabia que seria muy arriesgado pero tenia que lanzarse a cualquier cosa para conseguir su objetivo. Sigilosamente salio de casa hacia el lugar de encuentro con Kenjio._

_Kenjio estaba de pie debajo de un árbol esperando la llegada de su amiga shamppo, estaba un poco indeciso por el plan que tramaba su amiga, pero el quería casarse con su amor de la niñez. No podía dar marcha atrás, las amazonas eran mujeres arriesgadas, de una sola decisión y que nunca se arrepentían de nada. Asi tenia que ser el si quería ser esposo de la amazona, tenia que ser arriesgado, sin arrepentirse de nada tenia que ser valiente, y pensar en si mismo. No importaba cual fuera el plan de shamppo estaba dispuesto hacerlo, se sobresalto al sentir una mano en su hombro, volteo rápidamente para ver frente a el a su amiga de la infancia_

_-te asuste? – pregunto shamppo divertida _

_-no…no – dijo el chico asustado_

_-después de esto, te aseguro que tendrás tu casamiento asegurado – shamppo se sentó en una banca cerca de ahí y Kenjio la siguió _

_-de que se trata shamppo – pregunto el chico _

_-ranma… asi se llama mi prometido, pero… el tiene otras tres prometidas mas – Kenjio vio como las manos de shamppo formaban un puño –no me interesan las otras dos pero hay una… akane tendo, ranma…tiene cierto interés en esa chica aunque lo niegue –_

_-la ama? – pregunto Kenjio, shamppo lo miro con coraje y volteo su rostro mordiéndose el labio inferior. Recordó todo lo que había pasado en Jussenkyo, como ranma estaba desecho por la muerte de akane, como grito frente a todos que la amaba y eso le destrozaba el corazón y alimentaba su ira _

_-para tener conmigo a ranma, necesito que me ayudes a deshacerme de akane – el cuerpo de Kenjio se tenso, deshacer? Algo que jamás había echo, y de solo pensarlo le helaba la sangre_

_-por…porque yo? Porque no lo haces tu? – shamppo volteo a verlo –eres una amazona, lo que les estorba ustedes mismas lo quitan del camino _

_-ese es el problema, yo misma me hubiera deshecho de ella si quisiera pero… esta ranma! Siempre esta ahí! – shamppo apretó sus puños del coraje –y si se entera que fui yo la que se desiso de aquella niña jamás me lo perdonara, incluso… podría acabarme con sus propias manos – Kenjio tembló ante aquella confesión, acaso ese ranma del que estaba enamorada era fuerte? Acaso seria capas de matarlo?_

_-no se…si… - shamppo no lo dejo continuar y lo tomo del cuello de la camisa_

_-piénsalo, si hacemos esto saldremos beneficiados los dos, ranma no te conoce y eso es una ventaja. Además no te dejare solo estaré contigo sin que me vea – solto su agarre y se calmo – ranma, cuando quiere algo, lo defiende hasta la muerte. Por eso no te dejaré solo _

_-esta bien, de que se trata? – pregunto el joven _

_-facil, inventaremos el rumor de que eres un guerrero que esta retando dojos para obtener sus tableros. Pero el chiste de esto será que ranma y tu se enfrentaran en un lugar donde te indicare después. Se que akane ira con el, estoy segura, también se que si haces trampa y lastimas a ranma ella se meterá en la pelea…y cuando llegue el momento te desases de ella y harás parecer todo un accidente fatal– Kenjio no podía creer en lo que estaba participando era algo muy peligroso, pero ya no podía dar vuelta atrás_

_-estas conmigo? – pregunto shamppo con una mirada seria _

_-si…estoy contigo – dijo el muchacho, shamppo sonrió satisfecha_

_Fin flashback _

-fue…eso? – ranma no salía de su asombro, apretó sus puños con mucha fuerza y en un segundo había lanzado varios golpes a Kenjio –bastardo! Te matare! – decía mientras lo golpeaba

-espera… te ayudare…a encontrarla! – ranma paro sus golpe y lo agarro de la camisa alzándolo a los aires

-donde están? – dijo en voz baja controlando su ira

-shamppo…ella…me busco, me pidió que viniera a japon… - ranma lo soltó haciéndolo caer sentado al suelo –ella… me dijo que había un error, que…la chica seguía viva… - Kenjio miro a ranma sus ojos empezaban a humedecerse se arrepentía completamente de haber participado en eso –me dijo que tenia que matarla…pero no…no me atrevi… ella se enojo mucho y… - no podía continuar por sus sollozos

-Y QUE…!? – grito ranma

-dijo que la mataría ella misma – el chico comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente – ranma, perdóname no sabes como me arrepiento!

-CALMATE! Y DIME DONDE ESTAN!- grito ranma sujetando al muchacho

-ella…se la llevo… al lugar donde peleamos la ultima vez – a ranma se le congelo la sangre, sabia a que lugar se refería, al lugar donde había creído perder al amor de su vida, el lugar donde su vida dio un giro de 360º. Solto al Kenjio y corrió hasta la estación de tren lo mas rápido que podía para llegar rápido

-espera akane… espera un poco mas! – decía mientras corria, su sangre hervía de la rabia. En ese momento sabia que estaría dispuesto a matar a shamppo si se atrevía hacerle daño a akane


	15. verdades parte II y un fin

**Holaaa a todos los lectores que siguen mi historia, les agradesco que hallan estado leyendo y bueno que les puedo decir espero que esta les guste**

**Seguire escribiendo algunas otras historias :D**

**Me despido y fue un placer escribir esto para ustedes **

**..**

…**.**

…**..**

Abrió los ojos pesadamente, sentía su cabeza demasiado pesada, sentía como estaba caliente, se sentía débil. Sintió la tierra en sus dedos y cuando los abrió se dio cuenta de que estaba lejos de casa. Se sentó apoyándose por sus brazos. Miro el lugar se encontraba en la cima de una montaña o algo así, volteo hacia atrás y vio el mar, amplio, grande. Un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo. Y por su mente paso una imagen de ella cayendo por un acantilado, cerro los ojos fuertemente y otra vez ese dolor, que tanto detestaba se hiso presente

-al fin despiertas – con mucho esfuerzo volteo al escuchar la voz de la mujer que estaba de tras de ella y sus ojos se abrieron del asombro al ver de quien se trataba –que pasa akane? te comieron la lengua los ratones?

-shamppo… - otra vez el dolor agudo, esta vez miles de imágenes comenzaron a pasar rápidamente por su cabeza –que…quien eres? –

-acaso no me recuerdas akane? – shamppo sonrio de lado y se acerco a la chica que estaba aun en el suelo, y se agacho a su altura –acaso olvidas que me quístate a mi prometido…

Akane alzo la mirada lentamente, el dolor iba desapareciendo y eso era un alivio para ella, vio el rostro de la chica que tenia en frente, sus ojos destilaban odio, su sonrisa era vengativa, sabia que terminaría mal ese dia, sabia que esa chica iba hacerle algo malo

-que quieres de mi? – dijo tratando de sonar fuerte

-simplemente quiero algo que por ley me pertenece – shamppo se levanto y camino hacia quedar de pie delante del mar –tu…akane me quitaste lo mas preciado que tenia

-que dices? – akane volteo a verla y trato de levantarse –me confundes, yo..no soy…akan…akane – ya no sabia nada, estaba demasiado confundida, ya no sabia ni quien era en ese momento. Todo era tan confuso para ella

-akari? – shamppo la miro y solto una carcajada que hiso temblar akane – Akari no existe, lamento decírtelo pero… eres akane tendo, la odiosa, patosa y estúpida chica que todo el mundo odio

-odio..? – bajo la mirada hacia el suelo, sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas –NO! YO SOY AKARI! – solto un grito

-acaso nadie te dijo nada? – shamppo se acerco a ella mirándola fijamente

-de…que hablas – akane se alejaba de ella lentamente

-adivina donde estamos akane – akane no podía soltar la conexión que tenia con el suelo, no quería subir la mirada, no quería ver a nadie –MIRALO!

-sueltame! – se alejo de shamppo quien la había tomado de los hombros

-es normal que estes asi, para alguien que pierde la memoria es normal que no lo recuerde – akane se tenso en ese momento, sentio todas sus fuerzas perderse en ese instante

-perder la memoria… - repitió en voz baja sin que shamppo escuchara

-acaso crees que donde vivías eras solo una simple invitada? – shamppo se estaba divirtiendo con akane – son tus hermanas, tu padre, tu tia y tu tio y ranma… el chico que nunca te quiso

-ranma…- akane miro a shamppo, las lagrimas no dejaban de caer por sus mejillas y el dolor comenzó aparecer levemente

-quieres que te cuente tu triste realidad akane – shamppo se acerco a ella y la miro fijamente – creciste siendo la menor de la familia, tu madre murió por tu culpa, tu padre te odio tanto que no quiso estar contigo y te comprometió con un chico para que te llevara lejos, tus hermanas siempre te guardaron rencor, y ranma…el chico con el que te comprometieron te odiaba, decía que eras una marimacho, fea, sin chiste. El no quería casarse contigo, el me amaba a mi y se iba a casar conmigo

Cada palabra era como un puñal en su corazón, sentía espasmos en su pecho junto con un fuerte sollozo, llevo sus manos a su boca para que no escaparan, no sabia si creer lo que shamppo le decía, pero al ver las fotos que encontró, tener todas esas escenas pasar por su cabeza, eso hacia que le creyera. Pero algo andaba mal, ella recordaba haber pasado buenos momentos, pero eso comenzó a turbarse en su memoria, llevo sus manos a su cabeza que comenzaba a doler aun mas y esos recuerdos que habían llegado poco a poco iban desapareciendo

-que pasa akane, no te gusta escuchar la verdad – shamppo sonrio satisfecha

-donde estamos, como llegamos aquí! Quiero irme! – grito akane, no aguantaba las ganas de llorar y estallo. Shamppo rió divertida al ver que consiguió lo que había planeado

-no me digas que no lo recuerdas akane – camino hasta quedar alado de ella – bienvenida a tu tumba - Akane se alejo de ella con miedo, en este lugar moriste, bueno… no del todo como veo

-mo…mori? – pregunto con miedo

-asi es, veras mi querida akane – shamppo comenzó a caminar alrededor de ella – como te había dicho, ranma y yo nos amábamos con locura. Pero había un impedimento entre nuestra felicidad… – paro quedando frente a ella - …tu, sus padres los comprometieron y eso daño nuestra relación

-no puedo creerlo – decía akane para si misma

-ranma y yo tramamos un plan para deshacernos de ti, pero lamentablemente no funciono

Akane no soporto mas cada palabra de shamppo y cayo de rodillas al suelo, aun impactada por la historia. No podía dejar de llorar, su corazón dolía mucho, todas aquellas palabras de ranma, cuando dijo que amaba a su prometida, acaso se refería a shamppo, o… a ella. No entendía nada, recordó cuando ranma le pidió que confiara en ella, pero esa confianza se fue perdiendo poco a poco

-cuando ranma se entero que estabas viva… - akane salió de sus pensamientos y subió su mirada hacia shamppo – dijo que iría a verte, y traerte aquí y juntos terminar bien el trabajo

-que… - una gran decepción invadió su pecho, ranma quería deshacerse de ella, todo había sido un vil y sucio plan, el había estado fingiendo todo el tiempo para ganarse su confianza y alejarla de su hogar

-es muy buen actor no crees – shamppo se agacho a su altura y la vio fijamente – ranma me contaba como le dabas asco, como tenia que fingir para ganar tu amistad, pero… siguió con el plan y aquí estamos – shamppo se puso de pie y camino hasta quedar frente al mar –terminando lo que empezamos

-que piensas hacerme? – pregunto akane desde su lugar aterrada, sintiéndose sola, sintiendo como la vida se le estaba llendo

-aun no lo sospechas akane, para que ranma y yo estemos por fin juntos – volteo y miro akane –tu tienes que morir – el cuerpo de akane temblo

-no… no quiero – se sentía como una niña desprotegida, no podía defenderse, no podía procesar nada en ese momento ya que le habían dicho su vida en ese instante –no quiero morir… - dijo con algo de duda

-para que quieres estar aquí akane, con quien vas a contar – shamppo se acerco a ella y se volvió agachar a su altura –no tienes a nadie akane, nadie te quiere, ni tus padres, ni tus hermanas, nadie! Todos fingían!

-NO! – akane estallo en llanto y llevo sus manos a su rostro tapándolo, no paraba de llorar, estaba asustada, estaba sola, necesitaba a alguien, necesitaba a ranma, pero el la odiaba, o eso pensaba

-no seas ridícula akane! – shamppo tomo del brazo akane y la jalo llevando hasta la punta del acantilado –ves! Aquí debes morir!

-NO ME TOQUES! – akane se solto fuertemente del agarre y salto hacia atrás, shamppo se enfureció eso noto akane en su rostro y saco sus bamborines y corrió hacia akane lanzando golpes

-DESAPARECE DE NUESTRAS VIDAS! –gritaba mientras golpeaba akane, akane pudo esquivar algunos y tomo un poco de tierra y la lanzo hacia shamppo dejándola ciega, shamppo soltó sus bamborines y akane aprovecho para lanzarle una patada y mandarla lejos, akane corrió para ponerse a salvo pero shamppo lo noto y tomo un bamborin y lo lanzo hacia su espalda haciéndola caer boca abajo, akane le dolia el cuerpo y lentamente se fue incorporando. Shamppo salto hacia ella y la tomo del brazo haciéndola parar

-ahora veras – dijo shamppo y dicho esto lanzo una patada y un puño hacia akane haciéndola caer hacia atrás

Ranma había llegado al lugar, estaba corriendo como loco, preocupado por akane. tenia mucho miedo de perderla de nuevo, y si shamppo era capas de ponerle un dedo encima no le tendría piedad y la golpearía hasta el cansancio

-resiste akane… - decía ranma mientras corría, ya había llegado al lugar y paro en seco al no ver nada, no había nadie

-AKANE! – grito ranma tratando de obtener respuesta

-_es ranma… ranma… -_ akane estaba sostenida de una rama y de su pie se sujetaba shamppo, ambas en la pela habían caído al acantilado, akane logro sujetarse de una rama pero shamppo la tomo del pie imposibilitando que akane subiera

-si ranma no es mio! No será tuyo! – decía shamppo mientras apretaba fuertemente su pie –aquí moriremos las dos!

-RANMA! – grito akane al sentir como shamppo clavaba una daga en su pierna. Ranma rápidamente corrió hacia donde provenía el grito y su corazón se detuvo por un instante al ver akane sujetada y veía como débilmente se fue soltando

-AKANE RESISTE! – ranma tratando de alcanzarla, vio los ojos de akane, no paraban de derramar lagrimas, sintió como su vida se estaba llendo de sus manos, si perdía akane de nuevo moriría para estar junto a ella

-ranma… porque…porque me odias… - dijo débilmente, porque decía eso se preguntaba el chico, no pudo contestar cuando que akane intencionalmente quería soltarse y de un impulso llego a sostener su mano

-AKANE NO TE SUELTES! – grito ranma, sentía su cuerpo temblar del miedo, de la angustia

-porque quisiste matarme… - no entendía nada, solo veía la mirada de akane, estaba destrozada

-de que hablas! Yo nunca te haría daño! – ranma apretó fuerte su mano mientras intentaba alzarla pero con el peso de shamppo se le hacia un poco imposible

-no lo escuches akane! el siempre te quiso ver muerta para estar conmigo! – ranma escucho la vos de shamppo, sintió su cuerpo enfurecerse cuando escucho lo que había dicho la china

-DE QUE DEMONIOS HABLAS SHAMPPO! ERES UNA MALDITA MENTIROSA! NUNCA TE E AMADO! – ranma intento alzar akane con mas fuerza – SUELTALA SHAMPPO!

-NO! ELLA MORIRA CONMIGO SI TU NO TE QUEDAS A MI LADO! – shamppo volvió a clavar la daga en la otra pierna de akane

-AAAHHH! –grito la chica del dolor, abrió sus manos para soltarse pero ranma se lo impidió

-MALDITA SEA SHAMPPO TE VOY A MATAR! – grito ranma mientras seguía intentando alzarla ahora con el objetivo de darle su merecido a shamppo

-suéltame ranma…por favor… - ranma miro akane algo desencajado, apretó fuertemente la mano de akane para que ella no intentara soltarse

-NO! ME OISTE NO TE SOLTARE! SI LO HACES ME TIRARE CONTIGO – grito ranma mientras sentía que sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse

-por…porque? – akane no paraba de llorar, su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente, tenia una sensación extraña en el pecho, sentía un calor llenándola por completo

-por…porque – ranma cerro fuertemente los ojos y los abrió para mirarla fijamente – PORQUE TE AMOOO AKANE! TE AMOO! Y SI MUERES JURO QUE MUERO CONTIGO! – akane sintió su cuerpo desfallecer, su corazón dio se conmociono, y de nuevo todas las imágenes comenzaron a pasar por su cabeza haciéndola gritar del dolor –AKANE! – ranma noto que akane estaba sufriendo del dolor pero no podía subirla, estaba desesperado

De pronto sintió que de atrás lo jalaron y eso permitió que ranma subiera akane y a shamppo, akane en ese momento se desmayo y ranma la tomo entre sus brazos abrazándola fuertemente

-pero que? – ranma volteo y vio a Kenjio

-perdóname ranma, perdón por todo – dijo el chico totalmente arrepentido, ranma no salía de su asombro y no noto que shamppo se puso de pie y saco su daga y le abalanzo contra ellos, en ese momento ranma vio como Kenjio corrió hasta donde estaba shamppo y la empujo cayendo juntos por el acantilado

Ranma no podía creer lo que Kenjio acaba de hacer, había arriesgado su vida por ellos, miro de nuevo akane, esta tenia una mueca de dolor y sus ojos bien cerrados, se levanto rápidamente y corrió para llevarla a un lugar donde la salvaran

…

…**..**

…**. **

_-pequeña… - akane abrió sus ojos lentamente al escuchar la voz que la llamaba –pequeña, abre los ojos _

_Akane los abrió completamente y se encontraba justo de lado de una fuente y un árbol de cerezos, comenzó a buscar la voz de la mujer pero no la encontraba_

_-quien eres? – pregunto a la nada esperando una respuesta_

_-no olvides quien eres – akane sintió un vuelco en su corazón y se puso de pie buscándola con la mirada_

_-quien…soy – dijo para si misma_

_-mi pequeña akane… - akane abrió los ojos completamente, akane…ese era su nombre ahora lo sabia – akane tendo mi hija consentida _

_-ma…mamá? – al frente de ella una imagen borrosa comenzó aparecer, y acompañada de una luz la imagen de una mujer apareció frente a ella, era hermosa, tenia su cabello corto, su piel blanca, sus ojos…sus ojos como los de ella, y esa sonrisa que inundaba su corazón de amor._

_-eres fuerte hija, nunca olvides quien eres, no olvides a los que te aman – akane lentamente se fue acercando a ella – no olvides que te amo, no me olvides…_

_Akane negó con la cabeza lentamente y abrazo a la mujer mientras lloraba _

…**.**

…

Se despertó agitada, se sentó y estaba en el futón que le habían ofrecido, estaba asombrada, llevo sus manos frente a ella y comenzó a mirarlas, se puso de pie lentamente mientras recorría la habitación con la mirada, lagrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos, se asomo por la ventana, ella reconocía esto, ella sabia donde estaba. Salió lentamente de la habitación y se dirigió al baño, sabia perfectamente el camino, sabia donde quedaba la habitación de cada uno de los de la casa. Se paro frente al espejo y dejo salir un sollozo mientras se veía, paso sus manos por su rostro, estaba llorando y sonriendo al mismo tiempo, sentía como sus piernas temblaban y tuvo que agarrarse del lavamanos, comenzó a reír sola, lloro aun mas fuerte y no paraba de reir. Volvió a mirarse al espejo y mostro una sonrisa para si misma.

Salio del baño y bajo lentamente las escaleras sin perder de vista el lugar en donde estaba, su sonrisa no desaparecía de su rostro. Entro a la cocina y miro todo y volvió a reír, seco sus lagrimas y tapo su boca con sus manos evitando reír tanto. Escucho unas voces provenientes de la sala y camino lentamente hacia las voces, abrió la puerta corrediza y todos quedaron en silencio al verla, soun, nabiki, kasumi, genma y nodoka no perdían de vista akane que estaba frente a ellos con un aspecto extraño

-akane querida estas bien – pregunto nodoka algo preocupada al ver el rostro de akane

Ella sin hacerle caso, camino lentamente sin dejar de ver a soun, sintió sus labios temblar y se dejo caer frente a el, soun no sabia que estaba pasando y eso lo ponía nervioso y luego vio como su hija se abalanzo hacia el abrazándolo con fuerza

-PAPAAA! – todos quedaron en shock, akane solo seguía abrazando a soun, este no aguanto ni un minuto mas y abrazo a su hija con igual fuerza

-MI PEQUEÑAAA RECUPERO LA MEMORIA! – lloraba soun

-dios mio… - dijo kasumi, mientras tocaba el hombro de akane –akane? me…recuerdas? – akane volteo a verla mientras no dejaba de llorar, y sonrió y la abrazo fuertemente

-kasumi…- dijo entre sollozos ocultando su rostro en su hombro, estiro su mano buscando a nabiki quien no salía de la impresión –nabiki… - nabiki reacciono y abrazo a su hermana pequeña junto con kasumi, soun abrazo a las tres chicas, genma seriamente miraba la escena conmovedora mientras una lagrima traicionera salía de ella, nodoka no pudo evitar llorar de la emoción mientras veía a su pequeña akane recuperada

Akane se puso de pie y corrió abrazar a nodoka y a genma, ellos la recibieron con los brazos abiertos

-que felicidad que estés bien pequeña – dijo nodoka entre sollozos, akane alzo la mirada y sonrió

-donde…donde esta? – nodoka sabia a quien se refería y sonrió alegremente

-esta en el dojo, se pondrá muy feliz cuando te vea – akane se puso de pie y camino nerviosamente hacia el dojo, movía sus manos tratando de calmarse. Los demás se asomaron por el corredor para ver la reacción de ranma pero nodoka se paro frente a ellos

-es mejor dejarlos a solas por un momento – sonrió la señora saotome

Akane soltó un gran suspiro y se preparo para ver al hombre que amaba con toda su alma, lo vio, ahí estaba, practicando algunas katas. Ranma sintió la presencia de alguien y se dio la vuelta, ahí estaba ella con sus ojos hinchados por llorar, se preocupo y se acerco lentamente hacia ella

-estas…estas bien – pregunto algo tímido, pero se sorprendió cuando sorpresivamente recibe un balde de agua por parte de la chica -…- ranma estaba anonadado no sabia que había pasado

-hace mucho que no te veo transformado, hasta lo estaba extrañando – ranma estaba asombrado –pero…por ahora quiero que seas hombre – ranma sintió el agua caliente correr por su cabeza y aun estaba con la boca abierta del asombro –asi esta mejor, ahora puedo hacer esto – lo próximo que ranma sintió fue como akane sujeto su rostro entre sus manos y beso sus labios, fue un beso corto, ranma miro akane quien lo miraba con una sonrisa

-…aka…akane? – dijo algo dudoso

Ella sonrio y acento con la cabeza, ranma sintió sus ojos humedecerse y de un jalón atrajo a la chica hasta el y la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas, enterró su rostro en su cuello, dejo escapar un sollozo y akane en ese momento lo abrazo fuertemente

-gracias ranma, gracias por rescatarme y traerme a casa – decía mientras trataba de no llorar

-eres tu akane? en verdad eres tu? – decía el chico sin dejar de abrazarla

-si…soy yo, y me quedare por siempre – ambos chicos seguían abrazados y luego se separaron un poco dejando sus frentes unidas, ranma paso sus manos por el rostro de akane, y la beso, la beso como nunca antes la había besado, akane sintió todo el amor que ranma le estaba demostrando en ese momento, esa pasión que dejo salir y se entrego por completo al beso de su prometido

-te amo…te amo… - decía entre besos

Akane sonreía feliz – también te amo… - dijo besándolo, ellos permanecieron ahí, amándose, demostrándose todo su amor. Y de tras de ellos en la puerta la familia escondida observando la conmovedora escena

-cree que es momento para preparar la boda tendo? – dijo genma limpiándose las lagrimas

-creo que…ahora si por fin tendremos una hermosa boda – dijo soun llorando

-prepare todo para la boda – decía nodoka

-la mia puede esperar, ahora es mejor guardar este video de recuerdo – nabiki guardo su cámara y entro a la casa, kasumi siguió a nodoka y todos dejaron a la joven feliz pareja demostrarse su amor

…**.**

…

…**.**

…

**El fin? Bueno los que quieren puedo hacer un epilogo, :D me gusto mucho en mi opinión, ahora díganme ustedes? :D**


	16. EPILOGO

**Hola queridos lectores de los fics de ranma ½ **

**Y como todos lo pidieron EPILOGO! **

**Aquí les dejo un final feliz sobre esta linda historia, es larga pero vale la pena leerla es muy linda T_T **

…

…**..**

…**.**

-akane si sigues dando vueltas vas a terminar mareándome – dijo ranma mientras no dejaba de observar a su futura esposa caminando de lado a lado en la habitación

-ya te dije que estoy nerviosa – llevo sus dedos a la boca para morder sus uñas y tratar de calmarse

-el doctor tofu dijo que era conveniente que no te agitaras – ranma se preocupo, akane acababa de pasar por una terrible situación y se estaba recuperando, tofu la veía semanalmente diciéndole que estaba perfectamente bien pero que era conveniente que no se agitara mucho, ranma desde el momento que akane había recuperado la memoria no se había apartado ni un minuto de ella

-ya lo se! Pero no puedo evitar estar nerviosa – ranma se puso de pie y se paro delante de ella tomándola por los hombros

-akane, yo también estoy nervioso pero todo saldrá bien te lo prometo – dijo dándole seguridad

-pero… y si resulta lo que pensamos – akane se sentó en la cama y ranma junto a ella –que le diremos a todos? – akane se notaba preocupada algo que a ranma no le gustaba, unos fuertes brazos la envolvieron en un caluroso abrazo del cual ella se dejo llevar, apoyo su cabeza en el pecho del muchacho y cerro sus ojos

-en tres días serás mi esposa akane, no tienes por qué preocuparte – deposito un beso en su frente –sea cual sea el resultado yo estaré contigo para toda la vida – akane alzo la vista y se encontró con esos hermosos ojos azules que la habían enamorado, se acerco a el y junto sus labios con los de su futuro esposo

-tienes razón, de todas formas iba a suceder – sonrió para su prometido el cual le devolvió la sonrisa

-pero, para ser sinceros… a mi si me gustaría que el resultado diera positivo – dijo guiñándole el ojo, akane sonrió y lo abrazo fuertemente

-la verdad, a mi también…pero nuestros padres no se si estarán contentos– dijo algo preocupada

-que? – Ranma la miro –a que te refieres? – pregunto confundido

-ya sabes…a que…no sea, concebido dentro del matrimonio – akane bajo la vista algo apenada

-bueno, yo no veo el problema, además… ellos sueñan con un heredero no? – dijo riendo nerviosamente

-claro, como tu no pudiste esperar a la noche de bodas – akane lo miro divertida y ranma solamente con ver esa hermosa sonrisa tomo su rostro entre sus manos y beso a akane dulcemente

-akane, tu sabes que esa noche ninguno de los dos pudimos evitarlo – ranma la miro fijamente, esa mirada hacia que akane se derritiera por completo, ranma noto como akane se había sonrojado y eso lo hacia sentirse satisfecho, sabia que akane moría por el como el por ella

-lo se, nunca lo olvidare – dijo mientras se recostaba entre sus brazos

**Flashback**

La tarde en que akane había recuperado la memoria, todos estaban reunidos en el comedor, hasta habían llamado al doctor tofu para informarle sobre la buena noticia. Antes que nada tofu le hiso un chequeo a akane para ver que todo estuviera en orden.

-y como la vio doctor? – pregunto ranma cuando los vio llegar al comedor

-pues, siempre supimos que akane es una chica muy fuerte, ella esta bien pero estaré revisándola semanalmente para ver que todo sigue en orden – dijo con una sonrisa quitándoles un peso de encima a todos

-que felicidad! – nodoka se acerco akane para abrazarla –akane que felicidad que estés con nosotros de nuevo –

-yo también estoy muy feliz tia – dijo devolviéndole el abrazo

-mi pequeña que gusto tenerte de nuevo en la familia – soun había esperado su turno para abrazar akane, mientras todos la abrazaban ranma estaba sentado arrimado a la pared del comedor viendo la escena, estaba realmente feliz, se sentía un hombre completo al tener a su akane cerca de nuevo, cuando akane termino de abrazar a todos poso sus ojos en ranma, el al notar que ella lo miraba se sonrojo y bajo la mirada

-ranma, nunca terminare de agradecerte que hallas traído a akane de vuelta – ranma escucho la voz de kasumi y la vio sentada de rodillas frente a el, ella lo abrazo fuertemente demostrándole su gratitud

-no…no es nada – dijo algo nervioso

-yo eliminare toda las deudas que tienes conmigo ranma, tómalo como un regalo de agradecimiento –dijo nabiki guiñándole el ojo

-estoy tan orgulloso de ti hijo mío, pones en alto el apellido saotome – comento su padre feliz

-yo estoy muy contento de que mi akane tenga un prometido como tu – comento soun, ranma con cada comentario se ponía aun mas rojo tenia la mirada clavada en el piso, cuando noto a alguien frente a el alzo la vista y vio a nodoka

-hijo, estoy muy orgullosa de ser tu madre – nodoka lo abrazo fuertemente mientras lloraba de orgullo por ranma

-no fui yo… el destino sabe que akane y yo siempre estaremos juntos –se dijo ranma para si mismo mientras se dejaba abrazar de su madre

Akane miro a ranma algo apenada y ranma también la miro algo apenado y ambos se sonrojaron. Esa tarde la familia tendo y saotome celebro con bombos y platillos la recuperación de su amada hija, hermana, nuera y prometida. Soun y genma terminaron tan borrachos que nodoka tuvo que dormir esa noche con kasumi porque genma insistía en que quería otro hijo por el cual estar ogulloso, soun no paraba de llorar feliz y nabiki lo llevo a su cuarto y lo dejo dormido, se encerró en su cuarto exhausta de la celebración y se acostó a dormir.

Akane mientras tanto estaba en su habitación, la que no había visto durante mas de 3 años. Toco todas sus cosas, todo estaba en el mismo lugar donde lo había dejado la ultima vez. Sintió una opresión en su pecho y no resistió mas y comenzó a llorar en silencio. Se sentó en la cama y paseo sus manos sobre ella, cálida, cómoda como siempre. Muchas cosas pasaban por su cabeza, que hubiera pasado si hubiera muerto? Que hubiera pasado si no la hubieran encontrado en el mar? En ese momento se pregunto por Etsuko y le estaba muy pero muy agradecida por haber cuidado de ella durante todo ese tiempo, akane llego a considerarla como una madre, como una segunda madre. No quería llamarla y contarle lo sucedido. Lo mejor era ir a verla personalmente y agradecerle en persona y decirle que siempre la visitaría. Pensó también en ranma, en como sin recordarlo llego a sentir un gran amor por el, un gran amor que pensó que no se sentía por alguien que apenas conocía, ahora sabia porque se había enamorado de el mientras era akari, porque el amor que tenia en su corazón nunca murió ni se perdió. También le estaba agradecida a ranma, que a pesar de que no huyo de ver a alguien parecido a su prometida, o no se rindió hasta convencerse de que era ella. En definitiva sabia que el destino le había puesto a ranma en frente así se desviara del camino el siempre estaría ahí para ella, siempre la sacaría de cualquier problema y nunca la dejaría sola

-ranma… - dijo suavemente, un ruido en la ventana la devolvió de sus pensamientos, escucho unos leves golpes y supo de inmediato de quien se trataba, como extrañaba esas visitas nocturnas de su prometido. Le abrió la ventana despacio y ranma entro.

Hubo un silencio incomodo, ranma parado frente akane mirando al suelo, akane con sus manos enlazadas también con la mirada al suelo, ambos recordaron todo el amor y todo los besos que se habían dado en el dojo sin importarles si alguien los miraba o no

-ranma –

-akane – dijeron al mismo tiempo, ambos rieron nerviosos y se volvieron a mirar

-muchas gracias ranma – dijo akane acercándose a el

-no…no es nada – dijo alzo su vista para mirarla a los ojos

-…- hubo un silencio

-linda fiesta no? – akane no sabia que mas decir estaba nerviosa con ranma en su habitación a esas horas de la noche

-jejeje, si…la verdad dude en venir, pensé que me golpearías como antes – dijo algo nervioso

-acaso extrañas mis golpes? – dijo divertida

-bueno aunque no lo creas, si los extraños – ambos rieron, akane se sentó en la cama y ranma la siguió

-todo esto me resulta extraño, aun no puedo creerlo… - akane fijo su vista en el suelo

-que cosa? – ranma no apartaba su vista de ella

-saber que…estuve muerta para algunos, haber perdido la memoria y de la noche a la mañana… recuperarla – ranma no sabia que decir y suavemente paso su brazo por los hombros de la chica atrayéndola a su cuerpo, akane miro a ranma y vio que este estaba sonrojado y mirando al techo, ella sonrió y se dejo llevar por el

-ranma – lo llamo

-dime? – dijo el bajando su vista a ella

-si…si yo…hubiera muerto? – ranma sintió su cuerpo tensarse, solo escuchar esas palabras lo hacían temblar, no quería ni imaginárselo, no quería volver a repetir la sensación

-akane, yo estuve a punto de morir por ti – ranma aparto akane para tomarla de los hombros y quedar frente a frente –no sabes lo que sentí cuando te vi caer, no tienes ni idea lo que sufrí cuando mi madre me dijo que habías muerto –

Ranma sintió como su cuerpo tembló ligeramente y tenia cierta dificultad para hablar, un nudo se estaba formando en su garganta, akane noto que los ojos de ranma se estaban volviendo cristalinos

-sentí que moría, solo….solo quería que entraras por la puerta de mi habitación a golpearme por algo que hice y que me dijeras que todo era mentira…- ranma cerro sus ojos fuertemente dejando caer algunas lagrimas gruesas, akane sintió su corazón estremecerse y también comenzó a derramar algunas lagrimas

-todos querían animarme, pero…nadie…nadie entendía mi dolor….- las lagrimas corrían libremente de los ojos del muchacho

-ranma…- dijo akane conmovida

-me encerré… en un mundo donde solo vivía de tu recuerdo… donde solo soñaba contigo e imaginaba que estabas a mi lado – akane no resistió mas y abrazo al muchacho fuertemente

-nunca…jamás deje de amarte – abrazo fuertemente a akane – y cuando te vi…allí dando clases, Dios… - ranma rió entre llanto – casi muero, creí que me estaba volviendo loco y cuando supe que eras tú, no me rendí ni un segundo para tenerte de nuevo…conmigo –ranma se alejo un poco de akane para poder verla a los ojos, tomo su rostro entre sus manos y la beso, pero no fue un beso cualquiera, fue un beso lleno de amor, de pasión, de un amor que por años estuvo reprimido. Akane dejo salir un sollozo y abrazo fuertemente a ranma

-te amo akane…te amo y te amare para toda la vida no dejare que nada ni nadie te aparte de mi lado de nuevo – dijo ranma entre sollozos

-también te amo ranma, te amo como nunca imagine amar a alguien y nunca me alejare de ti siempre estaré contigo, toda la vida – ranma aparto akane y la miro detenidamente, era un sueño tenerla así, y volvió a juntar sus labios con los de ella, akane se dejo llevar por esa entrega y le devolvió la misma intensidad al muchacho. Ranma la aferraba cada vez mas intensamente a su cuerpo y aventuro su lengua saboreando cada rincón de la boca de akane, poco a poco ranma fue depositando suavemente akane en la cama.

Para ambos chicos no existía ni tiempo, ni espacio, no existía nada, solo ellos. Envueltos en caricias, suspiros, muchos te amos, fueron entregándose voluntariamente, ranma bajo por un camino de besos hasta su cuello, saboreando la suave piel de su prometida, la que ahora tenia de vuelta y nunca mas dejaría ir de nuevo. Akane fue cediendo a los besos de ranma, cerrando los ojos se dejo llevar, soltó algunos gemidos, lo que hacia que ranma disfrutara aun mas y no dejara de besarla y hacerla sentirse en el cielo, akane fue despojando de la camisa a ranma hasta sentir su torso desnudo, paseo sus manos por su abdomen y su espalda, era un cuerpo perfecto, amaba a su prometido, la volvía loca. Ranma fue despojando de la parte de arriba de la pijama a akane dejándola desnuda ya que ella no cargaba sostén. Vio sus pechos bien formados, y no resistió a besarlos haciendo que akane gimiera aun más fuerte

-eres tan hermosa – dijo volviendo a besar sus labios

-te amo ranma… - dijo con los ojos cerrados dejándose llevar por el amor de su prometido

Entre besos y caricias ranma termino desnudo junto con akane, ambos cubiertos por la sabana, se miraban con algo de miedo pero con mucho amor, sabían que el siguiente paso seria lo que los uniría en cuerpo y alma

-estas segura de esto akane? – pregunto juntando su frente con la de ella

-si… quiero pertenecerte ranma…quiero ser tu mujer… –

Este fue lo que ranma necesito para ser uno con el amor de su vida, esa noche entre gemidos, sudor, besos y calor, se entregaron y se juraron amor eterno

**Fin flashback **

-valla si no fuera por esa mirada y porque te sonrojaste juraría que estas recordando esa noche con lujo de detalles – dijo su futuro esposo divertido

-no molestes! – le propino un golpe en la cabeza

-no te enfades amor – le robo un beso –aun no sale la respuesta? – ranma miro el objeto que tenia akane entre manos, una prueba casera de embarazo

-aun faltan unos minutos – dijo algo nerviosa

-que te parece que si es niña se llame Noriko – akane lo miro y sonrió

-me gusta mas ranko – ranma la miro con cara de pocos amigos

-muy graciosa – dijo el chico mientras akane reia

-no te enfades amor solo bromeaba – akane le robo un beso haciendo que el humor de ranma cambiara

-sabes quien se pondría aun mas feliz con la noticia – dijo ranma recostándose en la cama

-quien? – akane lo imito

-Etsuko, seguramente ella se pondrá muy feliz – atrajo akane para que ella lo abrazara

-tienes razón, aun….aun recuerdo cuando la fui a visitar – dijo con los ojos cerrados

-y yo, por poco pensé que me mataría por no llevarte antes – ranma comenzó a reir al recordar como los había recibido Etsuko

**Flasback**

-akane estas lista? – pregunto tomándole la mano a su prometida antes de tocar la puerta de la casa de la mujer que cuido de ella por tres años

-si, vamos – akane toco la puerta y no pasaron ni dos segundo cuando una mujer abrió la puerta con sus manos en la boca y los ojos cristalinos se lanzo a akane abrazándola muy fuerte

-hija mía! Me alegra mucho verte de nuevo – akane se sintió bien con el abrazo y se dejo abrazar de

-a mi también me alegra mucho verte – Etsuko abrió los ojos cuando esta no le dijo "mamá" como cuando le decía antes, se aparto de ella tomándola de las manos y los guio a los chicos a la sala

-hermana! – akane volteo a ver y la pequeña niña que había sido su hermana por algunos años se abalanzo a abrazarla

-cielos mira que grande estas! – dijo akane feliz

-mamá porque no me dijiste que akari venia – todos se sintieron un poco incómodos cuando llamo akari a akane –que pasa? –pregunto al ver mucho silencio

-hija, akari… - miro esperando la aprobación de akane la cual asintió con la cabeza –ella vino a visitarnos, porque no te das prisa si no te apresuras tus amigas se irán sin ti

-esta bien – dijo resignada – nos vemos luego – se despidió de todos y se fue

-ranma, quería agradecerte por ser el ángel de akar…perdón akane – dijo algo triste

-no se preocupe – dijo ranma regalándole una sonrisa

-Etsuko… - la llamo akane – yo, estoy muy agradecida por haberme cuidado todo este tiempo, haberme llenado de amor y comprensión…la verdad es una muy buena persona – Etsuko sintió las lagrimas resbalar por sus mejillas –no le molesta…que…la siga llamando mamá?

La mujer rió y abrazo fuertemente akane

-claro que si mi niña – se sintió mas aliviada –siempre seré como una madre para ti

-ranma porque no me la trajiste antes! – miro a ranma tratando de verse enojada pero no podía ocultar la felicidad, pero esto hiso que ranma se asustara

-ejjeje, bueno…yo –

-tuve que quedarme porque me estuvieron revisando constantemente – dijo akane para tranquilizarla

-y ahora… ya…no vivirás aquí? – pregunto algo triste

-bueno… la verdad, decidimos volver a Nerima, allá esta mi papá, mis hermanas, esta mi vida – akane abrazo a Etsuko –pero también aquí tengo a mi familia, y estaré viniendo muy a menudo

-entiendo hija, estoy muy feliz por ti –

-además queremos, que... – las mujeres miraron a ranma que estaba hablando –este presente en nuestra boda, no puede faltar – dijo el muchacho regalándole una sonrisa

-ah! Que felicidad, ahora por fin estarán juntos! – dijo entusiasmada, pues antes de ir le habían contado todo lo que había pasado por teléfono de quien era akane y que el era su prometido

-puedes estar en nuestra casa, mi familia quiere conocerte – comento akane feliz

-será un place, estaremos presentes – les ofreció una sonrisa

Etsuko los invito a quedarse a dormir en su casa ya que ellos pasarían la semana en casa de la mujer que cuido de su prometida. Esa semana estuvieron juntos, paseando, arreglando la salida del trabajo y demás cosas

**Fin flashback**

-sabes de que mas me acorde ahora que estamos hablando de Etsuko – comento akane acostada en la cama con las piernas colgando fuera de la cama al igual que ranma

-de que? – pregunto el chico sin dejar de mirar el techo

-de mi mamá…- ranma poso sus ojos en akane al escucharla hablar -…cuando no tenia memoria…tenia sueños extraños, de alguien que me hablaba en medio de la oscuridad, y luego cuando recupere la memoria la vi…vi a mi mamá –akane cerro los ojos recordando la imagen de su madre –era muy hermosa – dijo con una sonrisa

-ahora lo creo, ya que su hija es la mas hermosa de todas – ranma se inclino hacia ella y la beso en los labios

-antes no te lo hubiera creído ya que andabas rodeado de prometidas – dijo divertida

-oye! siempre me pareciste la mejor de todas! –dijo coquetamente –además ya no quiero que digas "prometidas" sabes que se me eriza la piel de recordarlo –dijo algo fastidiado

-a mi también, lo creía de kodashi, pero de shamppo… - akane quedo pensativa, de solo recordar lo sucedido la hacia asustarse

-siento lastima por mouse, sufrió mucho con la muerte de shamppo – los chicos estaban tirados en la cama mirando al techo

-ya no lo hemos vuelto a ver desde entonces, ni a la anciana – comento akane

-ya no quiero hablar de ese asunto – ranma se incorporo quedando sentado en la cama, akane lo imito

-sabes que fue lo mas gracioso – comento con una risa

-que? – ranma miro a su futura esposa

-cuando todos me vieron en la fiesta de nabiki– dijo riéndose

-ni me lo recuerdes, ese día tuve problemas con nabiki por arruinar su fiesta de compromiso– dijo fastidiado

-no lo creo, con el dinero que le saco a kuno para contentarla se quedo tranquila – ambos rieron

**Flashback**

-crees que es lo correcto nabiki, sabes como se pondrán todos cuando vean a akane – dijo ranma mientras estaban todos arreglándose para la gran fiesta de compromiso de la mediana de las tendo

-será interesante jeje, pero además no crees que es la hora de que todos sepan que akane esta viva – dijo nabiki mientras se ponía los zapatos, vestía un elegante vestido rojo gracias a la billetera de kuno y también los zapatos venían de el bolsillo de el

-no se si te casas con el por dinero o por amor – dijo ranma viendo a su ambiciosa cuñada

-ranma me escandalizas, acaso crees que soy una persona sin corazón – dijo viendo negativamente a ranma –creo que kuno tuvo que comprarme unas pulseras de oro también – ranma cayo de espalda al escuchar el comentario

-hijo, ya estas listo? – nodoka llego donde los chicos

-si, solo estoy esperando a akane – le dijo a su madre, nodoka miro a nabiki y sonrió

-que linda estas nabiki, sin duda serás una linda esposa –

-muchas gracias tía – las chicas sonrieron y se dirigieron al recibidor, querían celebrar el compromiso en el dojo pero nabiki no desaprovecharía el dinero ni las influencias de kuno así que alquilaron el mejor salón de eventos del mejor hotel de Nerima e hicieron unas de las mas elegantes invitaciones a todos sus amigos

-ya estoy lista! – todos prestaron atención a la voz de akane que estaba bajando las escaleras, ranma se quedo estupefacto al ver tanta belleza de su prometida, su vestido blanco con brillos, sin mangas con una V en el pecho, ajustado hasta la cintura y suelto hasta las rodillas, su cabello que era un poco largo lo uso para hacerse un peinado hermoso, y varios mechones dejando escapar sobre su rostro, su maquillaje no tan pronunciado la hacían ver como todo un angel

-estas…hermosa… - dijo ranma en voz baja, akane se dio cuenta de la mirada de su prometido y se sonrojo y comenzó a bajar las escaleras

-estas muy linda akane - comento nodoka

-cielos akane, tendré que tener cuidado contigo o me opacaras – comento nabiki con una sonrisa, akane solo se sonrojo y bajo la mirada, akane se dirigió a lado de ranma

-estas preciosa – le comento en voz baja para que ella solo escuchara

-tú también te vez muy apuesto – ambos se sonrojaron, ranma tomo la mano de akane entrelazándola sin que nadie se diera cuenta

-están todos listos? – Pregunto kasumi entrando al recibidor –papá llamo dijo que los invitados están llegando y kuno esta preguntando por nabiki –

-el sabe que tengo que estar bien presentable – comento nabiki mientras se arreglaba el cabello

-bueno ya que todos estamos listo será mejor darnos prisa – dicho esto nodoka y los demás salieron de casa, el carro que envió kuno los estaba esperando desde ya hace mucho rato, ranma se dio cuenta del nerviosismo de akane, ya que nadie mas sabia que ella seguía viva, ranma apretó la mano de akane y esta lo vio a los ojos

-no te preocupes, no me apartare de ti ni un minuto – akane le regalo una sonrisa mas relajada

Cuando llegaron todos bajaron del auto y nabiki entro adelante junto con nodoka y kasumi, mientras ranma iba con akane atrás

-como crees que reaccionaran? – le pregunto akane a ranma

-asombrados creo – le dijo el muchacho

Cuando entraron al salón, habían muchas personas presentes, y en ese momento el silencio también se hizo presente al ver a los recién llegados, nabiki sabia que no la miraban a ella exactamente, todas las miradas estaban enfocadas en la pareja que iba de tras de las tres mujeres, akane al notarlo bajo la mirada abochornada

-RANMA! – todos voltearon a ver a un ryoga bien vestido de traje regalado por la chica de la espátula –no puedo creer que faltes el respeto a la memoria de akane buscando a alguien igual a ella! – reclamo el muchacho, ranma lo miro molesto pero no decía nada

-hola ryoga… - ryoga volteo a ver a la chica que alzaba la vista, sus ojos chocolates se posaron en ryoga, este se asusto y se aparto asustado –no te asustes por favor – dijo akane tratando de acercarse

-como…como? Pero si…tu – decía asustado

-permite explicar la situación hermanita – dijo nabiki tomando un micrófono – escuchen todos! – todas las miradas confundidas se posaron en nabiki –se que algunos supieron hace años atrás sobre la muerte de mi hermana akane, y algunos estuvieron presentes en su entierro, pero… déjenme decirles que, la chica que esta ahí…. – señalo a akane – es mi hermana akane tendo, y gracias a dios esta de nuevo con nosotros, sucede que ella nunca murió, estuvo en otra ciudad y había perdido la memoria, pero para acortarles la historia, ranma la encontró y la trajo de nuevo con nosotros y recupero la memoria así que por favor no la agobien con preguntas.

Todos los presentes enfocaron la vista en akane que se mantenía agarrada del brazo del artista marcial. Ranma estaba alerta a cualquiera que quisiera molestarla y mandarlo a volar

-akane… - dijo ryoga suavemente mientras se acercaba a ella

-akane! – akane vio como ukyo se acercaba a los chicos con una expresión en el rostro como si no pudiera creerlo –dios mío! Estas viva! – dicho esto se abalanzo abrazarla –mas te vale hacer feliz a ranma me oíste – dijo riendo, akane se sintió mas relajada y correspondió al abrazo

-espera un momento! – las chicas miraron a ryoga –estás diciendo que akane…tu… - akane le regalo una sonrisa a ryoga esas que reconocería en cualquier lado, y la abrazo con fuerza, demasiada fuerza ya que no pudo controlar sus emociones – dios que alegría akane

-ryo…ga….no…puedo respirar! – decía akane, ranma aparto a ryoga de ella y la puso de tras de el

-ryoga contrala tus abrazos! Si quieres hablar con akane será sin que la toques! – amenazo el muchacho

-oye ranma no te metas! – protesto el muchacho de la pañoleta

-AKANE TENDO! – todos voltearon a ver a kuno quien estaba con los ojos llorosos apuntándola con la espada –mi amada akane tendo regreso del paraíso para venir a mi lado – kuno empujo a ranma y ryoga que estaban con ella –porque justo ahora mi dulce fiera, que no sabes que mi corazón le pertenece a nabiki tendo – dijo mientras la abrazaba

-oye kuno suéltame! – se quejo akane mandándolo lejos con una patada

-kuno! No puedo creer que me hagas esto! – nabiki llevo sus manos al pecho tratando de no llorar

-no te preocupes mi amada nabiki ya sabes que mi corazón te pertenece – rogo el muchacho a su prometida

-me consolare por un día de compras en el centro comercial – dijo pareciendo dolida haciendo que todos cayeran de espaldas

-AKANE TENDO ES UNA DESGRACIA! – unos pétalos comenzaron aparecer en el salón juntos con ellos una kodachi muy enojada –eres el demonio que quiere apartarme de mi amado ranma!

-oye kodachi no molestes a akane! – akane se sorprendió cuando ukyo la defendió

-no te entrometas! Akane tendo te mandare por donde viniste! – amenazo kodachi poniéndose en posición de combate

-kodachi si te atreves a tocarla te las veras conmigo! – amenazo ranma poniéndose alado de ukyo cubriéndola a akane

-conmigo también! – dijo ryoga poniéndose alado de los chicos

-NADIE TOCARA A MI AKANE TENDO! –la voz de kuno los alerto, se acerco a todos con su espada mandándolos a volar –akane tendo tu y nabiki tendo serán mis esposas! – grito el muchacho

-ni que estuviera loca! – akane pateo a kuno mandándolo a volar

Para la mala suerte de todos ranma cayo en el ponche convirtiéndose en chica al instante

-OYE KUNO NO TE ATREVAS A TOCAR AKANE!- grito mientras corría hacia ellos

-ranma esta pelea es mía! – ryoga piso la cara de ranma adelantándosele

-chica del cabello de fuego! También quieres ser mi esposa! Que felicidad! – kuno corrió abrazarla y ranma lo mando a volar al otro lado del salón

-valla, temía que pasara esto, kuno tendrá que gastar mucho para contentarse conmigo – dijo nabiki mientras se sentaba con su familia a tomar una copa de vino

-akane tendo me las pagaras! – ukyo y akane comenzaron a pelear con kodachi mientras ranma y ryoga con kuno. Todo era un desastre y los invitados se fueron asustados

**Fin flashback**

-después de eso kuno no volvió a molestarte, cuando la familia le dejo claro que me casaría contigo y que el no podía faltar el respeto a nabiki – comento ranma divertido

-si, y ryoga y ukyo al parecer se entienden bien – dijo akane

-lo dices porque ryoga se quedo a vivir con ukyo para ayudarla con el local? –

-si, el otro día hable con ukyo y me contaba que las cosas con ryoga están yendo bien – akane y ranma sonrieron

-que bien que todos estén formando pareja, hasta el doctor tofu se armo de valor y pidió la mano de kasumi – comento riendo

-papá está muy orgulloso, todas sus hijas nos casaremos – akane poso su mano en la de ranma

-sí, y puede apostar que cuidare bien de su hija menor – deposito un beso en su frente –akane… ya es tiempo no? – comento mirando la prueba casera que tenia en la otra mano

-tienes razón – akane se levanto emocionada y nerviosa – estas listo? – pregunto algo temerosa

-akane ya te lo dije antes – la tomo de los hombros y le regalo una mirada segura

-bien…- akane miro el resultado y ranma estaba ansioso esperando que hablara su prometida –ranma…- akane alzo la vista para ver a su prometido

-dime akane! Que es!? – el chico estaba impaciente

-seremos papas – akane sonrió y ranma después reacciono y comenzó a reír y abrazo akane por la cintura y la alzo dando vueltas

-te amo! Te amo! – la coloco en el suelo y la beso apasionadamente –gracias por darme este hermoso regalo amor

-estoy muy feliz! – akane miro de nuevo a ranma – crees que seremos buenos padres? – le pregunto tímidamente

-no lo se pero, estoy seguro que no lo llevare nadando a china – ambos rieron y ranma abrazo akane

-ni tampoco lo comprometeremos con alguien que no conozca – comento divertida

-aunque….nosotros tuvimos suerte – akane alzo la vista para ver a ranma – mi papá no se equivoco, porque me comprometió con la persona a quien llegue amar con toda mi alma desde el primer momento en que la vi

- puedes ser muy tierno cuando quieres – akane comenzó a jugar con su dedo paseándose por el pecho de ranma

-contigo soy el hombre mas feliz – le regalo un beso

-pronto vamos a tener nuestra familia cuando nos casemos, estoy ansiosa – akane lo abrazo

-te equivocas akane – akane se aparto de el y lo miro algo confundida por lo que dijo –ya somos una familia – akane sintió como ranma poso su mano sobre su vientre, akane sonrió y sus lagrimas comenzaron aparecer, abrazo a su prometido fuertemente mientras lo abrazaba

-te amo… te amamos – dijo con una linda sonrisa

-y yo los amo mucho – y asi la pareja tendrían una nueva aventura, ya no serian los dos, ahora serian tres.

…

…

**Y aquiii el fin amigos mios, espero que les halla gustadooo y que hallan disfrutado tanto como yo, estoy contenta de los comentarios que me han dejado :D espero mas comentarios positivos sobre el epilogo :D adiós! **


End file.
